


Trost Highschool

by marrymeymir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), everyones a bit gay, no one dies thankfully, okay maybe marcels dead but thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymeymir/pseuds/marrymeymir
Summary: Trost Highschool:Follow the students and teachers who attend and work at Trost Highschool on their day to day lives. From relationships to sports (and a bit of drama of course), watch as they go about their classes and clubs. From Levi's and Zeke's constant bickering or getting emotional with Mikasa and Eren." "Bertholdt, stop siding with the gay one, we bros have to stick together, remember?""Oh shut up, Airbender, so it's the bros and the gays now?" Ymir raised an eyebrow at Connie."Oh, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that.""yOu kNow I dIdN'T meAn iT liKE tHaT," Ymir mocked him in a high-pitched voice. "written by @marrymeymir and @hornybitchwithnobonkers
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Hange Zoë, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 56
Kudos: 160





	1. welcome to trost highschool

"Ymir! Slow the fuck down you're going to see Historia soon enough," Mikasa yelled, trying to catch up to Ymir who was running down the corridor at full speed.

"I haven’t seen her in an eternity, Mikasa! You don’t understand!" Ymir answered as she tried to slow herself down to round the corner. What she didn't see was Historia going in the opposite direction for the same exact reason as her girlfriend.

"Ymir, you saw her at lunch. Don't overreact," Mikasa replied as she slowed herself down, only to see the two collide.

"Ow fuck!" Historia yelled as she ran headfirst into Ymir and lost her balance, falling onto the floor. 

"Historia, shit, fuck! Are you okay? You swore you never swear, are you okay?" Ymir bent down to check on the shorter girl.

"You can stop screaming now, you know, save it for later," Mikasa scoffed, looking at the couple and crossing her arms. 

"Yeah, Ymir, I'm fine," the shorter sighed, rubbing her back as Ymir helped her up and into her arms and received a kiss on the forehead as a sort of apology. Historia giggled before Ymir shouted again.

A short blonde girl was standing in the corridor, going through her locker and putting stuff she didn’t need back in her locker. She was in the middle of closing her bag as she heard someone shout her name from across the hallway.

"Annie! What are you doing there, all alone?" Ymir shouted so loud that the entire corridor could hear her. She smirked when Annie turned around and gave her an annoyed glare.

"Ymir, I'm going to kill you," Annie mumbled under her breath as she walked up to the group.

"Hey, Ann- Ow, you bitch!'' Ymir yelped as she felt something hit her shin.

"You don’t have to be so fucking loud all the time," Annie said. Annie was the best soccer player at her school and was well known for it meaning getting a kick on the shin from her wasn't the most pleasant experience. She had also mentioned doing martial arts at some point, never quite finishing the story when her dad called her and told her off for some bizarre reason.

"Don't go too hard on her, Annie, tournaments are coming soon, we wouldn't want the captain injured, would we?" Mikasa said as Ymir rubbed her shin, Historia bent down to check on it as she shook her head.

"I sure would like her injured," Annie mumbled as Ymir narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

Mikasa and Ymir were both the Captains of the girl's basketball team. They were both the only girls to get into varsity as a freshman, and it was very well deserved. Whenever they weren't studying or hanging out with friends, they would either hit the gym or practise on a court near their houses.

"Yeah, what she said,” Ymir retorted, still rubbing her shin, “I’ll tell coach.” Annie just rolled her eyes and kept silent, not wanting to bicker with her.

"Anyways, since school is out, let's all get lunch and hang out at th-" Mikasa stopped when she looked up to see Ymir smirking at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, you see, me and Historia have a hot date today, so you and Annie can knock yourselves out," Ymir said as she slung her arm around Historia’s shoulder. "And I'd rather get laid than hang out with you gu-, Ow! Seriously?" Ymir yelled as she felt another hit in the same exact spot as before. Historia furrowed her brows in embarrassment as well as blushed.

"Yeah, but this time from me," she scowled, "How many times have I told you not to say stuff like that in public?" Historia growled at Ymir before walking away and out the door. Ymir crossed her arms and looked out the window, trying her best not to look offended.

"You know, this isn't the first time this has happened," Mikasa said as she rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Oh shut it. Shit, wait, Historia I’m sorry!" Ymir said, shutting Mikasa up. She ran towards Historia, who had just turned the corner, and left to go outside. 

"Those two lovebirds never shut up, do they?" Annie said as she rolled her eyes. Mikasa sighed and turned to Annie.

"So, are you going to practice on the field, or do you want to get a drink?" Mikasa asked Annie, still watching Ymir round the corner to go hunt for her girlfriend.

"I guess I can get a drink, but I can't hang out for too long, you know how my dad is."

"Yeah, I suppose so, let's go then, we can’t waste time.

Mikasa smiled at Annie as she turned to walk down the corridor, Annie following close behind with a huff.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Ackerman, I am so sorry it will never happen again."

"Tsk, I've heard that sentence a million times. You kids never learn," Mr. Ackerman said, crossing his arms looking up at the girl. He was sitting by his desk as he observed her struggling to pack her bag up in front of him after leaving crumbs all over his classroom. Again.

The raven-haired teacher sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You're dismissed, Sasha."

"I promise for sure I won't eat in your classroom again, sir."

"I said, dismissed," he stated, sounding irritated.

Sasha left the classroom to see Hitch and Pieck waiting for her outside.

"I would die to have Mr. Ackerman as my math teacher, he looks so good today, ugh. Everyone always points out his height, why does that matter when he's got a face like that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone pull off an undercut the way he does. But of course, I had to get Mr. Jeager" Hitch sighed and rolled her eyes as Sasha walked over to them.

"You're saying that as if you are going to date him, plus look at the man, he is literally the most intimidating teacher in the entire school," Sasha said when she finally arrived, Hitch still staring at Levi through the creak of the door.

"Hitch, for the love of god, he is 20 years older than you," Pick replied, disappointed at her friend as she rolled her eyes.

Hitch wasn't special though, almost all the girls had something for the pre-calc teacher. Mr. Ackerman had heard some disturbing things about him when he walked down the hallway but didn’t act on it and he didn’t care. At least acted like he didn’t care. This was the only job he was able to get due to his past, back when he was young and stupid. Luckily, none of the students and most of the teachers didn't know anything about that. They didn’t need to. He needed this job, and if that meant sucking up all the nasty comments, he’d take it. 

"Oh come on, Pieck, you're acting like you don't have a thing for him.” Before Pieck could reply, Sasha spoke up instead.

"Uh, Hitch, have you forgotten about Pieck's massive thing for Porco, " Sasha teased. A blush appeared on Pieck's face, "What? Oh, come on now. Why would I have an interest in that swine? I could do way better, everyone knows that. I have standards, you know.”

"I love how you're saying that whilst blushing. Anyway, as you said, you could do way better than him," Hitch said as she finally looked away from the 5'3 teacher.

"Oh well well, look who’s standing across the hall. Maybe you should finally make your move." Sasha winked at Pieck as she spotted the blond guy holding a basketball in his right arm whilst talking to a girl, probably about something cheesy.

"You know, the most embarrassing thing anyone could do is have a crush on that thing."

"Ugh, I don't. I'm going to go find Historia, at least she understands." Pieck stormed off with a blush planted on her face, forgetting about Historia's date with Ymir.

"I hit four three-pointers in a row at practice yesterday, no one can top me. After all, everyone does know that I am carrying the team," he winked as he continued.

"But, you know, I would let your fine ass top me any day" A smirk appeared on Porco's lips as he leaned his arm on a locker, still talking to a random girl who just happened to be walking by. She stood in shock at the boy's words.

"Dude, I just wanted to know where the counselor's office was, this is why I'm fucking gay. Men aren't shit," the girl muttered under her breath and quickly went around him.

"I- wait, I didn't mean to, uh-" The blond teenager was about to finish his sentence when his friends cut in. 

"Real smooth Porco, now was that the 5th girl u turned into a lesbian today or what?" a tall brunette walked up to him after watching the scene.

Porco instantly punched his arm, making the boy chuckle. 

"Don't act like you're any better, Jean. You tried hitting on the best soccer player and best basketball player this school has," Porco sneered before finishing, "And I'm pretty sure we all know how that ended."

"Hey, we agreed to never talk about that again, plus I can still pull Mikasa, it was just the wrong time. And Annie uh, I don't have a death wish, so no".

Almost the entire school knew about Jean's colossal crush on Mikasa, and even though he has been rejected multiple times, the poor boy still tried to get with her. Jean did once try to ask Annie out after her performance at one of her soccer games, but it ended up with Jean on the floor crying in pain. Saying Annie is ‘hard to get’ is an understatement, whoever can get with her deserves a medal. And some therapy.

The two could hear someone laugh behind them. Eren put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants after he fixed up his man bun.

"Face it, Jean, Mikasa will never like you back. Plus, she is way out of your league anyway. Imagine liking a girl with better abs than you."

"As if you can pull her, Eren, you wish," Jean scoffed with a blush creeping on his face.

"If I wanted to, yes, but unlike you, I'm not focusing on girls."

"You mean focusing on  _ dating  _ girls. Who was that girl you saw on the weekend that  _ accidentally  _ stayed the night?" 

"At least I can pull girls," Eren said with a wink. "Come on, instead of embarrassing yourselves around girls, let's go get something to eat."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Mr. Smith, I'll be sure to work on this as well," The blond boy said with a smile.

"Of course, Arlert, remember, you don't have to do all these assignments. It's all just extra credit, and you already have an A in History," the tall teacher said with a smile on his face. 

"I know, sir, but I'd love the extra practice," Armin smiled at the teacher and waved as he began packing up his things and heading for the door.

"See you later, Mr. Smith," Armin said before finally leaving.

The boy headed out of the classroom to see Colt and Marco, who had just had English last period with Mrs. Ral. 

*ring*

_ Hey Armin, I'm waiting in my car, be here soon with the others so we can finally hang out. _

The teenager smiled at his phone, remembering he was going to the movies to hang out with his friends, something he rarely got the time to do because of schoolwork and college applications.

_ I'll be there in five. Thanks again, Niccolo. _

\-------------------------------------------------------

"It's okay, Colt. I understand. You know, I was a teenager once and I know what it feels like to have sports get in the way of homework. You can turn in your work by the end of the week," the English teacher said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ral, you're the best."

"Of course, and if you ever need anything, or you're stressed out because of swimming, always come to me, alright?". Mrs. Ral said with a genuine smile on her face. 

Mrs. Ral was one the nicest teachers someone could ever meet. She was always there for her students and understood them to the fullest. She was the English teacher everyone wanted, and that was rare.

Colt walked out of the classroom to see Armin waiting for him. He waved before jogging and catching up with him.

"Hey Colt- Wait, where's Marco? I thought he had English with you.”

"He left early because his mom called. It's just a doctor's appointment, but he won't make it to the movies today.”

"What- Aw," Armin stopped, "Today is our day though, I doubt we can all hang out together anytime soon." 

"We can't do anything about it, we'll have another time, don't worry." Armin knew that probably wasn't right but gave Colt a reassuring smile anyway because he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Niccolo is waiting for us in his car, I don't want him waiting for too long," Armin said as they got outside, seeing Bertholdt and Reiner stand by the bicycle stands.

"Hey, look, it's Bert," Armin said as he smiled and waved at Bertholdt, Colt doing the same.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, look at those nerds, Bert," he said as he watched Armin and Colt walk out of the school. He scoffed and leaned against the wall.

"Be nice, Reiner, come on," the taller man replied as he smiled at Colt and Armin walking by, waving back at them.

"I don't get how you could be friends with them."

"How come? They're nice if you warm up to them. Honestly, the same goes with everyone."

"You know I hate them, they always look so cheerful and happy, it fucking pisses me off," he rolled his eyes as he shuffled in place uncomfortably.

"Reiner, I'm always cheerful and happy."

"Yeah, but- You're different, I guess" he realized what he said and went to correct himself.

"I don- It's not a compl-"

"Different? Wow, I feel special. Thanks, Reiner," Bertholdt said, not sarcastically but with a genuine smile on his face.

"No, you fucking asshole, I didn't mean it as a compliment," he growled at him as Bertholdt just laughed.

"Oh, come on, you know this is why Historia doesn't like you," he teased as he winked at Reiner.

"Ugh, that stupid fucking Ymir, so great, what the fuck does she see in her? Seriously? Basketball captain? I could beat that bitch up in a matter of seconds." He tightened his fist just at the thought of Ymir. Oh, how he hated her, taken his Historia away from him. So what Historia was a literal lesbian? He could change that.

"Reiner, first of all, you call everyone a bitch, it's not very appealing. Second of all, as much as she can be mean, Ymir's always nice to Historia. If you want me to be honest, you come off as kind of a creep when you're around her. And third of all, Historia's gay, get over it, I'm sorry," Bertholdt gave a reassuring smile, patting Reiner on the shoulder as he stood up.

"I think I'm going to go hang out with Colt and Armin. Are you fine on your own?"

"Bertholdt, I'm not a fucking child, yes, I'll be fine, go ditch me."

"Reiner, you know I'm not ditching you. I just haven't spoken to them in a while."

"Ugh, yes yes yes," he scoffed as he pushed Bertholdt away and in the direction of his other friends, "Go have fun or some shit, I don't know."

"Alright, alright, I'll see you tomorrow" He laughed and waved before jogging to go catch up with Colt and Armin. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Around the hallway, a science teacher with brown hair and glasses ran towards Levi's classroom, where the pre-calc teacher just finished packing up his stuff and was ready to head off.

"Levi Levi Levi Le-" She stopped when she met a murderous glare, ignoring it and continuing, "Levi, you will not believe what just happened in my last period." The shorter teacher didn't do anything and just continued giving them a death glare.

“Uh Levi, are you okay?"

"Out. Now," he said as he forcefully tried to shove Hange out the door.

"Levi, wait, don't you want to know what happened? Come on, come on, come on."

"Hange, I just finished with these brats, I don't need you screaming in my ears. All I want is to have some tea alo-"

"Oh my god! Yes! Let’s talk about this over tea!" Hange yelled in excitement. They removed his arms off their shoulders and dragged him by the wrist and down the corridor. 

"What no, I meant alone, you're making a scene," Levi protested as he pushed them off.

"It will only be a scene if you don't cooperate. Now come on, let's go to the teacher's lounge." She looked him in the eyes, attempting to give him puppy eyes and gently tugged on his wrists multiple times. 

"Please, Levi?"

"Fine, I hate it when you look at me like that," He sighed, giving up and followed her to the teacher's lounge. 


	2. weekends 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niccolo, armin, marco and colt hang out at niccolo's place during the weekend
> 
> was originally going to be a joined chapter with weekends 2.0 but decided against it.

"I bet that one's the killer, isn't he?" Colt said as he pointed at one of the characters on the screen. 

"Oh, come on, it's obvious that that one's the killer, can't you see? She's been acting suspiciously throughout the movie," Niccolo said as he took another chip from the bag.

"How was your doctor's appointment, by the way, Marco?" Armin asked, looking over at his freckled friend.

"Oh, it was fine, just a check-up and all that you know," He turned his head to Armin and smiled. 

"Ha! Told you!" Colt suddenly shouted and jumped up from his seat, pumping fists in the air.

"Oh come on, no fair, it was so obviously her," Niccolo sulked as he heard a ring from his pocket.

*ring*

_ hey nicco, you having fun with your friends? :) _

He smiled at his phone before quickly typing a reply.

_ Yeah, we just finished a movie, what are you doing? _

"Oh oh, what do we have here?" Colt teased as he leaned closer into Niccolo to see what he was doing. Armin, who had stood up and walked across the room to do something, turned his attention to the couch.

"What's going on?"

"Nicco's being a simp, it seems."

"Sasha?"

"Sasha."

Niccolo sighed and rolled his eyes before receiving another text from Sasha.

_ nothing much, I'm just preparing for the sleepover tonight _

"Honestly, Nicco, how'd you do it? You join later than all of us, exchange student and all, and still manage to get a girlfriend before us? I call bullshit," Colt said as he stuck his tongue out at the boy.

_ Aw, have fun :) I don't think I can text for a bit, the guys are a bit distracting. _

"Yeah, lucky one, isn't he? I wish I had a partner, bi means double the options yet I'm still single," Marco sighed and relaxed against the couch, picking up his phone and checking the time. 

"I've just got a charm to me, haven't I?" He winked as he stood up and stretched. "What should we do now then?"

Armin returned and sat down on the couch with another can of Fanta in his hand, "I vote we just talk honestly."

"About what though?" Colt replied as he reached over to the table and grabbed another chip.

"How about how you and Sasha met, Nicco?" Marco turned his head to the boy just as he received another notification.

_ yeah, I should probably go as well, have fun, love you :) _

He sighed and chuckled as he said, "Fine, fine, alright."

"Oh, what a simp."

"Come on, Colt, be nice, we know you wanna hear it as well." Armin smiled at Colt and gave him a playful punch.

_ Love you too, Sasha :) _

Niccolo was an exchange student from Italy. No one knew how his English was so good, but they learned not to question it. He had just moved last year and had settled in quite nicely, making a few friends and, of course, meeting Sasha. He only met her over their shared love for food, he was taking a culinary class and she just generally loved food. Sasha would often go past the food classrooms and the cafeteria, hoping that she could take something from someone. That was until she bumped into Niccolo on her way to meet Connie.

_ "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, let me help you up," he said as he saw Sasha fall to the floor, her face stuffed with food. He offered her his hand, and as she gripped onto him, he pulled her up from the floor. _

_ "I am actually so sorry. Can I do anything to make it up to you?" _

_ "You're that exchange student aren't you?" She said between mouthfuls. _

_ "U-uh yeah? I only just got here two months ago. I'm Niccolo, you?" He smiled at her. _

_ "Sasha Braus, nice to meet you, Niccolo," she smiled as she finally swallowed the food. "What course are you taking?" _

_ "Oh, culinary art." _

_ "FOOD?"  _

_ "Yeah," he chuckled as he continued, "How come?" _

_ "You know how you asked what you could do to make it up to me, yeah?"  _

_ He nodded slowly, not sure of where this was going. _

_ "Well, why don't you use your magic cooking skills and make me a meal?" She grinned from ear to ear, looking up at him. _

_ "Like a d-date?" he stuttered as he suddenly got nervous. That thought hadn't struck Sasha, but she was now standing in front of a cute exchange student who could cook. What reasons did she have to say no? She fished out something from her pocket and gestured for him to open his hand, which he obliged to. Putting her hand in his, she replies, "You know what, sure!" She beamed brightly as she let the thing fall into his hand, and she skipped away down the corridor. He stood there stunned for a moment, trying to register what had just happened. He began smiling as he looked at the thing in his palm. A note? He picked it up, and it turns out it had her number written on it. Or what he presumed was her number. _

_ "Ohhh! Sasha! Who was that?" he could hear shouting and excitement from further down the corridor. _

_ "Connie! Shut up! He’ll hear you."  _

_ He laughed as he began walking towards the exit of the building and down to the parking lot, getting ready to hang out with Colt and Marco. _

"Aww, that's so sweet, Nicco!" Marco said as Niccolo finished explaining the story to them.

"Dude, I'm just happy that you're happy, I wish I had a girlfriend, honestly," Armin said as he slumped down on the couch.

"First of all, Niccolo, you're a massive simp. Second of all, don't you dare think we didn't notice you and Annie checking each other out, you know," Colt winked as he playfully punched Armin on the arm, revenge from earlier.

"N-no, it's not like that," Armin said as he could feel his face warm up.

"Honestly, not to be rude or anything, but I'm impressed you got her to notice you. Did you see what she did to Jean when he asked her out?" Marco said, taking another sip from his drink.

"Oh yeah, yikes, dude looked like he was in real pain back then, Armin Arlert, tops Jean Kirstein in getting girls, huh, how surprising." Colt grinned as he turned to Armin. 

"Ugh, whatever, she doesn't like me, we all know that." He sighed and decided to get up, checking the time on his watch. "Guys, I think I'm gonna go home now, it's getting pretty late, honestly."

"Yeah, I think we should, I have to help my dad with something when I get home as well."

"Well, I'll see you at school on Monday then, you guys know where the front door is," Niccolo said as he stood up to face them all. 

"Yeah, see you on Monday, Nicco."

"See ya!"

"Take care, don't do anything too stupid." Colt was the last one out of the door as Niccolo waved goodbye to all of them. He slowly made his way to his bedroom and jumped onto his bed, taking out his phone and going to text Sasha.

_ Hey, love :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: this was originally gonna be combined with the next chapter but I thought I’d split it since it would just be better.  
> next chapter will be historia, pieck, sasha and hitch, same general thing but a sleepover and some spice.
> 
> A2: Chapter 3 is probably gonna be up soon, also Valentine's chapter soon ;) After Valentine's Chapter it's probably going to be about our two star Basketball Players hehe. I play Basketball so it’s gonna be pretty accurate.


	3. weekend 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weekend 2.0  
> sleepover at historia's house with historia, sasha, pieck and hitch

It was a bit late in the evening, roughly 10 pm as Historia was sitting in her living room, waiting for her friends to arrive for the sleepover. She had spent about an hour getting ready and having a shower. Most of the hour was spent covering up her neck, the marks went from her jaw to just above her chest. Did the covering up work? In front of her parents, yes. Would it work on her friends? No, partially because she had run out of makeup to cover it up with but also because they weren't stupid.

Whenever they planned sleepovers, they usually picked Historia's house. For one, her parents were  _ rich rich,  _ but they were also the nicest people on earth, and they adored her friends. But also because the others had siblings whereas she was just an only child.

*ring*

_ hey hisu :) _

Historia picked up her phone from her lap and read the message.

_ hey ymir, what are you up to? :) _

She smiled as she waited for a response.

_ not much, watching some tv, how was your day? eaten? having fun at the sleepover? _

She loved Ymir so much. She didn't seem like it, but Ymir was very soft, only towards Historia though and Historia loved it. She looked at the time, 10:07, they'd be coming in the next couple of minutes.

_ it's been really good so far, and yes, ive eaten _

_ they haven't arrived yet so _

_ also I spent about 15 minutes trying to cover up the marks yk _

She was slightly mad about the marks; she could have been more careful, but oh well.

_ okay okay, good to hear, love :) _

_ whoops, sorry about that ;) _

She laughed slightly and started typing.

_ ugh fuck you ;( _

She put her phone down once she heard her doorbell go off.

"Historia! Hey!" Sasha shouted. The blonde laughed as she hugged the taller girl and said, "Hey Sasha, go wait by the couch; I'm just gonna wait for the others." Sasha went inside and waited on the couch, probably texting Niccolo. Historia could see Hitch running towards her door.

"Historia!" Hitch ran up and hugged her tightly, both of them letting out a laugh, "Alright, alright, Sasha's already here, go wait with her inside." 

"Aye aye, captain!" Hitch winked at Historia and skipped inside to wait with Sasha.

Last but not least, Pieck finally arrived, a little out of breath.

"I am so sorry I'm late, my mum wouldn't stop going on about what I should bring," Pick smiled at Historia and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Come on then, let's go in."

"Fuck me? Wouldn't mind that, Hisu."

Hitch was reading aloud from Historia's phone, the same one she had left on the couch, face-up, unlocked. Sasha was looking at the phone with wide eyes, standing just centimeters behind Hitch, who was sitting on the couch. Historia could feel her face grow redder by the second; the marks didn't help either. Hitch had noticed her blush and smirked.

"Oh well, what have we got here,  _ Hisu? _ " Hitch winked at Historia as she looked down at the new message from Ymir.

_ oh come on don't leave me on read, still trying to cover up the marks? ;) _

"M-marks?" Sasha turned to Historia, trying not to laugh just yet. Hitch suddenly snapped her head up and looked at Historia's neck. She gasped before her expression turned into one of mischief. 

"It seems that we have caught Miss Reiss red-handed, ladies, what a surprise."

*ring*

_ okay leave me on read then bottom🙄 _

Sasha read the message first and said, "Bottom? Well, that's not surprising." Sasha continued to grin while Hitch burst into a laughing fit, clutching her stomach tightly. Before Historia ran towards her and jumped on her, Hitch had managed to take a photo captioned ' _ caught red-handed fritz ;) _ ' and sent it to Ymir. Wrestling on the couch, while Pieck and Sasha were both laughing on the other side of the sofa, the two smaller girls stopped once they heard a notification come through.

*ring*

It was a photo of Ymir sitting on her bed captioned ' _ oh shit whoops hi hitch _ ’

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Wasn't this meant to be a big sleepover with the other girls too?" Sasha asked as she stuffed more popcorn into her mouth.

"Well, Miss mega gay over there made her girlfriend stay at home to rest, and Annie's dad won't let her do much," Pieck answered as she gestured over to Historia, "What about Mikasa?"

"She said she had practice, probably just her lazy ass for all we know," Hitch muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually," Sasha swallowed her popcorn and finished, "It's probably because of Hitch talking about how she wants to get railed by Mr. Ackerman all the time."

"And turns out, that's her cousin," Historia added.

"Second cousin, actually," Hitch said under her breath, crossing her arms and slouching down on the couch.

"It's still pretty disappointing, Hitch. He  _ is _ a moody old gremlin who hasn't smiled in, well, ever," Pieck replied.

"I swear I've only seen him smile around Ms. Zoe," Historia said, taking another handful of popcorn.

"I ship it," Sasha said as she left the couch to go find more snacks.

"Oh no, she can not take my man." Hitch furrowed her eyes, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, shut it, Hitch, but I agree with Sasha. Anyone who can make that man smile deserves an award," Historia said, getting up to help Sasha, "Here, Sasha let me show you where they are." 

"Ms. Zoe could do way better, I wouldn't expect her to like that geezer," Pieck frowned slightly at the thought of the two teachers together. 

"What's up with you guys and Mr. Ackerman. Ugh, I don't get why you people don't like him so much," Hitch huffed.

"You realize none of us have the man for any of our classes, except Sasha and Historia, it's just the rumors going around about him, you know, the sketchy ones."

Historia and Sasha came back to the couch, "Heya, you still going on about Mr. Ackerman?"

"Oh what, that heartless soul? He keeps telling me off for eating in class," Sasha pouted as she shoved another chip inside her mouth.

"Why would you ever disrespect daddy Acker-," Hitch was about to finish her sentence when Pieck shoved a pillow in her face.

"You say that one more time, and you're dead, Hitch."

"Okay! I’m sorry, stop!" Hitch managed to say between hits as the group laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, Valentine's is in 9 days what?" Historia suddenly said as she checked her phone. After half an hour they had finally calmed down and just sat around Historia's room, talking. 

"And why are you scared? You and Sasha have a date unlike the rest of us," Pieck crossed her arms and huffed.

"No, no, I know the thing is, I haven't gotten anything for Ymir yet."

"Honestly, knowing her, get her a rock, and she'll love it," Pieck responded, "I know Annie would kill us if she heard us but do you think Armin is going to ask her out?"

Hitch scoffed, "Like that man has the balls, I doubt anyone would ask her out after what she did to Jean. But it's so painfully obvious he likes her."

"Even if he did, Annie's dad wouldn't let her do anything," Historia sighed, "She deserves a bit better."

"Still, I feel like there is something we don't know. Has Annie ever been open about her dad?" Pieck asked.

"I just know that her mom died when she was still sort of young. She doesn't open up, we all know that," Sasha says after finishing her third bowl of chips.

"Sasha, my god, that's the 3rd bowl of snacks. How does your track coach not say anything about this?" Hitch raised her eyebrows as she rested her head on her hands.

"She said something about having a high metabolism, plus food brings me energy. And I need the energy to run." Sasha smiled brightly and turned her head, her hands already roaming for more snacks.

Historia chuckled, "Yeah, because eating three times the normal person brings you the perfect amount of energy," Historia got up, and instead of just getting a bowl of snacks, she grabbed the whole bag and tossed it over to Sasha.

"You read my mind," Sasha winked and dug her hand into the bag.

"If we are still on the topic of Valentine's Day, we need to get Mikasa with someone. I mean, it should be easy considering the whole school practically worships the very air she breathes," Pieck said as she scrolled through her contacts.

"Hey! What about me? I need to get with someone," Hitch sulked, crossing her arms.

"I thought you were only horny for nearly 40-year-old gremlins," Pieck answered.

"Well, there is this one gu-," Hitch was about to finish, till she got interrupted with screams.

"Wait what? You don’t just want to get railed by Mr. Ackerman!?."

"Oh my god! Let’s call Mika, she’ll be so happy!"

"Guys, shush, be quiet come on, we need to ask the real question here," Pieck said, "Who is he? Who? Who is he?!" she shot up, face inches apart from Hitch's, her hands supporting her from under. Hitch shifted and sunk further into her seat, fiddling with the hem of her shirt and looking at her feet, her cheeks growing red.

"Well, we have uh science together with Ms. Zoe. He has black hair, I guess he's uh kinda tall? I mean, uh. He's nice t-"

Pieck cut in, "Name! Now! We don't care about what he's like, so the name. Now."

"Come on, come on, come on."

"Please?" Historia pouted as she looked at Hitch. They were all surrounding her, if it were possible, Hitch would've disappeared into her seat at that point.

"His name is Marlo."

"Marlo?”

"...Marlo Freudenberg?"

"Wait wait wait, the guy with the bowl-cut?" 

"Hitch! What the fuck!"

"You are one of the most popular girls in school, and you pick bowl-cut boy?"

"Wait,  _ that  _ Marlo? Hitch, why!"

"Wow, you guys are horrible friends," Hitch said as she frowned. She and Marlo weren't going out yet, but she still felt the need to defend him, after all, she did really like him.

"We just want the best for our friend, please for the love of god, explain to us how  _ he _ , literally out of  _ all  _ people Hitch,  _ he _ , caught your attention."

"I mean, uh, well…" How did he catch her attention? He wasn't impressive at all, she knew that. He hung out with his friends, their group was one of the more popular groups but to be honest, she had only heard of him once or twice. That was until she had been put next to him in biology. Hitch could hear Historia sigh as she sat back down, "Come on, guys, leave her alone, I'm sure she has her reasons to like him," she smiled at her and gestured for the other two to sit down as well.

"Ughhhh fineeee," Sasha said as he sat back down.

"You guys want to start talking about our crushes, fine, let's talk about Pieck then," Hitch said confidently, sitting upright and smirking at Pieck.

"I don't like anyone, we all know this. Right, Historia?"

Historia looked away, not wanting to face Pieck, "Mhm yeah, sure."

"But," Historia stopped and turned back to face Pieck, "We all know you’ve been looking at him." She smiled and raised her eyebrow at Pieck.

"Damn it, not you too!" Pieck shoved a pillow in Historia's face making her fall back on the couch.

"Don't take liking the worst guy at our school on poor Hisu. You don't want her giant of a girlfriend coming for you, do you now?" Hitch asked, still smirking at Pieck.

Historia sat up and laughed, "Are you jealous he hasn't ever hit on you? Like he does to all the other poor girls at school."

Pieck stayed quiet for a few seconds, then whispered under her breath, clutching a pillow in her arms, "At least he doesn't have a bowl cut,"

"Hey-!"

"Wait that confirms it!" Sasha yelled.

Pieck shoved her face in the pillow she was holding in her arms, not wanting her friends to see her blush, "He has nice hair." 

"He looks like he has a furball on his head, what are you on about?" Sasha commented.

Pieck didn't respond, shoving her face further into the pillow, letting out a whine.

"Maybe the reason he hasn't ever tried hitting on you is because he's nervous? He can probably flirt with any other girl easily because they aren't you," Historia suggested, trying to comfort her friend.

"Really?" Pieck said hopefully, slowly lifting her head out of the pillow to face her friends. They all looked like they were trying to hide their laughter.

Historia cleared her throat, "Yeah, I mean, I think you could have a chance, you know?"

Sasha nodded aggressively, "Mhm, definitely."

Pieck's face instantly turned red, and she threw her face back into the pillow, "I hate you guys," she mumbled as she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: piecks writing is so shit you dont even understand but we tried our bests okay? next chapter is just porco getting bullied. i am aware we have posted 3 chapters in a day, we had a couple chapters ready before i got the account so dont fucking complain  
> A2: Ok ok yes Piecks character isn’t rlly Cannon BUT WRITING HER IS HARD OK. Anyways next chapter is actually hilarious


	4. 'the boyz' and 'the baddest hoes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porco getting bullied, eren asking mikasa out and mikasa telling ymir and annie

Porco grunted as he shot the ball in the direction of the basket, his knees weren't bent, and his elbow was out. The ball ran along the hoop's rim for a couple of rounds before falling to the side, landing on the concrete floor with a thud and rolling off to the grass. Porco threw his head down in defeat as he began walking towards the ball.

"hElLo lAdIEs i'M pORcO gAlLiaRD aND iM a bAskETbALL pRo," Eren said in a mocking high-pitched voice, earning a playful jab on the arm from Jean, who was bending over, laughing so much he could feel tears start forming. Eren was grinning from ear to ear, cocking his head to the side and gave Porco an innocent look.

"Be nice on the guy, Eren, he's trying his best," he said between gasps of air.

Porco threw the basketball forcefully at Eren, intending to hit him. Instead, Eren caught it and threw it back at Porco, straight in the face. The boy let out a yelp as he began rubbing his nose to ease the pain. 

"You both are such fucking bitches, no wonder girls won't date you," he grunted as he walked towards his friends, basketball under his arm. They had agreed to meet up after school for Porco to practice some basketball. These sessions usually ended in bullying the poor boy instead. 

"Hey hey, don't be so rude now, at least I get laid more than you," Eren said, standing up and patting Porco on the shoulder, "There there, we'll get you a girlfriend, don't you worry."

He pushed the taller boy off of him, walking past him with a grunt to sit down on the curb besides Jean, who was still laughing.

"What are you laughing at, horse face?"

"Oi! You know I don't like you calling me that."

"Yeah, and that's why we call you it," Eren chuckled before gesturing at Porco for him to throw him the ball. Still rubbing his nose, Porco chucked it to him with one hand, watching Eren see what he would do. He bent his knees and squared up. He shot the ball up with his elbow in, and the ball went straight in the hoop without even touching the rim.

"That's how you do it," Eren winked at Porco as he went off to fetch the ball. Porco let out a frustrated growl as he looked away. 

Just like Jean, Eren didn't play basketball, they both played soccer. He was one of the school's best soccer players, after Annie. 

"Well, at least I'm not fucking musty like you," he frowned and looked up at Eren, who was making his way back with Porco's ball.

"This musty ass of mine gets more pussy than you can ever get." He passed Porco’s ball back to him. Eren went to the curb where Jean was and where Porco had conveniently left his water and phone. 

*ring*

_ valentine's day is in 1 week _

Eren smirked as he read the reminder and picked up the phone. He raised an eyebrow and slid up to unlock the phone to look at the details. He clicked on the notification.

_ valentine's day is in 1 week _

_ ask out THICC hot swimmer ;) _

Eren's jaw dropped as he read it. "Oh well, my friend, Porco, oh oh oh, what have we got here?" He grinned as Jean leaned in closer to get a look, "Hm?"

"'Valentine's day is in 1 week, ask out  _ thick hot swimmer _ ', well I do wonder who that could be, have you got any clue, Jean?" Eren cocked his head slightly to the left, looking up at Porco while Jean was reading over his shoulder, examining the notification before bursting into another laughing fit.

Porco froze and turned his head slowly towards the two. He dropped his ball and sprinted to Eren to try and snatch his phone away from him, obviously failing as Eren just held the phone further away from Porco.

"Wait, hold on," Jean said as he recovered from his laughing fit, "Who's the hot swimmer?"

"Jean, are you kidding me?" Eren said, turning his head to Jean, looking very disappointed.

"Uhhh," Jean scratched his head, trying to think of any of the people from the swimming team, "Oh oh oh! Pieck! Holy fucking shit!"

Eren hit him round the head as he said, "Finally, how dense can you be?" he rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to Porco, grinning widely.

"Porco likes Pieck! Fuck!" Jean kept going on about it as he jumped up and down beside Eren.

"No, I fucking don’t! She could be anyone for all you know.”

"We know you've been checking her out, Porco, but since you're too much of a pussy, she's the only one who hasn't experienced the horrible torture you call flirting. You even hit on Historia, remember how that ended? On the floor in tears because Ymir beat your pathetic ass up."

"Okay, Eren, we agreed to not talk about that, okay? I didn't realise, why on earth would I think she was gay?"

"The fact she's been going out with Ymir since middle school, maybe?"

"I thought they broke up, leave me alone."

"Ymir certainly won't leave you alone now."

Jean sat up straight again, "Don't try to change the topic, Porco, you like Pieck."

"I never said that."

"Who's thick hot swimmer then?"

"Uh…"

"You really think she's going to say yes?"

"Obviously."

"It'll have to be some miracle for that to happen, she has standards, you know."

"Oh shut up, Eren, I didn't fucking ask," Porco crossed his arms and frowned before suddenly going for his phone, retrieving it, and putting it in his pocket. He picked up the ball as well as he began walking away, back to his house.

"Oh come on, don't be so lame," Jean said as he got up to go follow Porco, Eren following close behind him, with his hands in his pockets and still grinning to himself.

"So how are you going to ask her out?" Eren asked, "I suggest you don't talk about basketball. Try being yourself for once, it may work, you know."

"Yeah, like don't start saying that cringey sexual shit, maybe compliment her hair or something," Jean suggested.

Eren shook his head and pushed Jean out of the way so he could get closer to Porco. He wrapped an arm around Porco's shoulder, "Yeah, don't listen to Jean. Saying her hair is nice won't get you anywhere except being left on read,” Eren shook his head as Jean frowned and crossed his arms, "In general, just never listen to the shit Jean has to say when it comes to girl advice."

Jean caught back up with Porco and Eren, "Hey! I can give good advice."

Eren ignored Jean and continued, "Be smooth with it but please don't overdo it. Don't say the words 'baby girl' or 'mamas' or shit like that. Talk to her like you would talk to a friend, and then gradually ask her out from that."

"Oh shit. That's smart,” Jean said, "Yeah, do that."

"I don't need your advice, losers, I can pull her on my own. But thanks, I guess," he rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to pop the question, dimwit?" Eren asked.

"You're making it sound like I'm proposing to her, but after school sometime this week."

"Good luck man, you got it."

Eren got his phone out of his pocket to check the time, he nodded to Jean. 

"Jean and I have to head off to practice now, see ya later, Porco," Eren said as he and Jean headed to Eren's car.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bertholdt sat uncomfortably in one of the fold-up chairs that Reiner had placed for him. They were sitting in the basement of Reiner's house. They only met up once every couple of other weeks, mainly because even though Bertholdt did really like Reiner as a friend, he could sometimes act a bit strange. Bertholdt also had other friends, and if he was being honest, he preferred hanging out with them. Reiner didn't have many friends, so he was grateful for any chance he got to hang out with Bertholdt. Back in middle school both of them used to hang out with Annie and occasionally Colt, Pieck and Porco. None of them knew what happened but that changed once they got into high school.

"You know, Valentine's is coming up," Reiner said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, it is, you got your eyes on anyone? Other than Historia, that is," Bertholdt shuffled in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position on the small chair. His knees nearly touched his chest with the amount his legs were folded.

"Historia obviously, I'll make her regret choosing Ymir," Reiner growled as he frowned. Thinking of the pair made him sick.

"Reiner," Bertholdt said, almost scolding him, "I'm sorry, but you know that's not gonna happen."

"And what like your thing with Annie is going to work?" He spat out as he crossed his arms. Bertholdt remained calm, "I know Annie doesn't like me back, and that's alright, as long as she's alright, I'm alright," he smiled before getting up slowly from his seat.

"You're going already?"

"Reiner, it's seven, and you've already chugged, what? Six cans of beer? First of all, we're underage, second of all, as much as your parents love me, they're going to scold me."

"Ugh, fine, I'll sort myself out, you know the way to the front door," he grunted as he stood up, brushing himself off and waving slightly to his friend.

"Bye, Reiner," he smiled as he made his way to the basement door, "I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Yes, yes, I know."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom, I'm home," Eren said as he walked through the door, putting his keys on the coffee table. 

"Hey hun, how was soccer practice?" Carla smiled as Eren walked past her as she was washing the dishes.

"Good, I guess, is dad home yet?" Eren questioned as he took a bottle of water from the fridge.

"He's coming home late today, sorry, sweetie," she turned her head to look at Eren while still holding the dishes in her hands.

"I'm gonna head up to my room, you need anything?" Eren said as he waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just be sure to do your homework, alright?" She smiled at him as he headed upstairs.

When Eren got to his room, he threw his backpack onto the floor, climbing into bed and pulling his phone out.

_ Hey Mikasa _

He waited a couple of minutes before she responded.

_ eren what's up? _

_ Are you free on Sunday, the 14th _

_ are you asking me out on valentine's day, over text? _

_ Possibly ;) _

_ I might be busy idk _

_ Well cancel those planes _

_ what  _

_ We are going to the beach, and there is a nice restaurant there I know. I'll pick you up at 5pm so we can watch the sunset. _

_ i-  _

_ See you then ;) _

Eren smiled at his phone and let out a deep breath. He took a screenshot of the messages, scrolled down to Armin's chat, and sent the screenshots of his conversation with Mikasa. 

_ Attachment: two images _

_ Your turn ;) _

\-------------------------------------------------------

Mikasa stared at her phone in shock, still trying to process what just happened. She didn't expect the random notification on her phone would end up with her having a date for Valentine's.

Mikasa snapped back into reality as she scrolled down to one of her group chats, 'The baddest hoes.'  _ ‘Out of all the names and we had to choose that?’ _

_ bad bitch: guys _

_ bad bitch: guys _

_ bad bitch: guys _

_ bad bitch: guys _

_ bad bitch: guys _

Mikasa spammed before someone could reply.

_ gay bitch: what the fuck do you want you annoying little shit _

_ gay bitch: I’m with hisu  _

_ gay bitch: this better be important _

_ bad bitch: ymir i couldnt care less  _

_ bad bitch: this is fucking important _

_ gay bitch: It better be _

_ bad bitch: annie  _

_ bad bitch: annie _

_ bad bitch: annie _

_ bad bitch: annie _

_ bad bitch: annie _

_ sad one: mikasa please shut _

_ sad one: the _

_ sad one: fuck _

_ sad one: up _

_ bad bitch: oh my god finally you answered _

_ sad one: this better be fucking important _

_ bad bitch: dw it is _

_ bad bitch: anywaysss _

_ bad bitch: EREN ASKED ME OUT FOR VALENTINE'S LIKE WTF ALL OF A SUDDEN AND HE ASKED ME OUT OVER TEXT AS WELL NOT EVEN IN PERSON WHO DOES THAT AND HE DIDNT EVEN LET ME SAY NO BUT NOW IT I'M GOING WITH HIM TO THE BEACH ON SUNDAY _

_ gay bitch: WAIT HE DID WHAT _

_ sad one: oh so this is actually important shit _

_ bad bitch: YES SURPRISINGLY IT FUCKING IS ANNIE _

_ gay bitch: WAIT DID HE FORCE YOU TO GO OR WHAT _

_ bad bitch: I said I might have plans and he just said cancel them _

_ bad bitch: then he said he is picking me up at 5 I couldn't even protest _

_ sad one: that asshole is forcing you to go out with him ill teach him a lesson _

_ gay bitch: annie chill jeez let mikasa have her moment _

_ gay bitch: but dickhead don’t become one of his hoes or smth _

_ bad bitch: no shit I’m smarter than that and plus like I guess I don’t mind like he isnt exactly forcing me _

_ sad one: I knew you had a thing for that pig _

_ gay bitch: ugh it does suck though, I really thought you were lesbian for a second you could of joined the gang and now i have to deal with two straighties _

_ gay bitch: yuck _

_ bad bitch: is bi not enough for you gay bitch _

_ gay bitch: im joking hoe, wouldve been great tho _

_ sad one: back to the subject _

_ sad one: mikasa are you actually going to go with that idiot _

_ bad bitch: I meannn _

_ bad bitch: like _

_ bad bitch: that ten-pack _

_ bad bitch: and like _

_ bad bitch: that man bun _

_ gay bitch: not you turning into a simp _

_ sad one: look whos talking _

_ gay bitch: ohoho let me propose smth _

_ bad bitch: wa _

_ sad one: what _

_ gay bitch: if armin asks out annie, then mikasa has to go out with the fuck boy and annie will obv go with the nerd _

_ sad one: no _

_ gay bitch: its a fair deal _

_ sad one: why would armin ask me out  _

_ sad one: plus id never get with that nerd  _

_ bad bitch: stfu bitch you make it so obvious _

_ bad bitch: don’t even try to lie _

_ gay bitch: sooo is it a deal? :) _

_ bad bitch: im down _

_ sad one: no _

_ gay bitch: oh come on don’t ruin the fun _

_ sad one: do you know who armin arlert is _

_ sad one: he is one of the nicest kids at school and hangs out with all the brains _

_ sad one: he would never go involve himself with someone like me _

_ gay bitch: simp alert _

_ gay bitch: u stupid mf _

_ bad bitch: im not even going to comment to that annie tf _

_ bad bitch: she’s in I’ll convince her ymir _

_ sad one: wait what no _

_ gay bitch: ayyy lets go _

_ gay bitch: tell us IMMEDIATELY when armin asks you out _

_ bad bitch: also remember armins one of my closest friends outside of u guys ;) _

_ sad one: u fuckers i hate you all _

_ bad bitch: love you too _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: not you simping for a version of eren we literally wrote. uh sorry for all the relationship shit and like ships and shit we just thought since it was valentines like in a day we should build up to that, if u would like more kind of fun friend scenes im sure we’ll come up with something after.  
> A2: NOT ME SIMPING FOR EREN. Also maybe ErenxMikasa to take away Season 4 pain or what. I didn’t think the Mikasa part was going to be so long but here we are. Anyways the next chapter is gonna be Levi and Gabi and a bunch of other teachers. If I write a lot of Erwin it would be shit, so the main teachers are just Levi and Hange aka my two fave characters in the show.


	5. levi’s life (implied manga spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into levi and gabi and just levi's time at work

After another painfully long day at work of students yelling and Hange's awful stories, Levi packed up his things and left the place. He went directly to Falco's house, where Gabi was most likely hanging out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

When Gabi was around 9, both of her parents got caught up in a car accident, and unfortunately, neither of them made it. None of her relatives from either side of her family were willing to take her in either. After their death, she became an orphan for a couple of weeks. That was until Levi found her. He wasn't looking to adopt anyone that day or anytime near, in fact, he didn't like the sound of having kids at all. However, as he was walking down the street after work, his phone started buzzing in his pocket and the most unexpected thing happened. 

_ ‘Erwin, what does he want?’  _ Levi got his phone out of his pocket and tapped accept.

_ "Levi, I have good news, you know how my friend works at the adoption agency in Maria?" _

"Adopting agency?" Levi questioned, "How does this have literally anything to do with me?"

_ "Well, you see, there is this nine-year-old girl who lost both her parents in a car accident, and none of her relatives were willing to take her in. Do you want to check her out?" _

Levi stood in silence for a few seconds, "Erwin, what did you just say? You called me because you want  _ me _ to adopt a girl. Out of everyone you know, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

_ "Levi, you lost your mother when you were younger than her and never knew your father. You understand this girl more than anyone. Plus, if Kenny hadn't taken you in, you would have been at the state this poor girl is in right now." _

"Erwin, don't bring that bastard up. She would probably rather be an orphan than have Kenny taking her in."

_ "Okay fine, but she has no one right now, and nobody wants to adopt her. Just check her out. She has no one, Levi, remember how that was." _

Levi thought about it for a minute, leaving Erwin on the phone in silence. Adopting a child? ‘ _ Oh fuck no, I'll just act like I care so he won't bother me about it _ ,’ Levi thought.

"Fine, just text me the details, I'll check it out."

It was the last thing he expected himself to do, but after reading a lot about her, he checked her out. Before he knew it, Gabi was in his care, and it only took a couple of months. Levi liked Gabi a lot more than he expected when he first met her. She wasn't shy, she just looked like a lost child at first. Before actually adopting her, they hung out a couple of times after Levi's work and Gabi started to look forward to his company. 

Levi took the week off work when he first got Gabi in. He didn't want anyone to know so he just called in sick. Hange kept messaging him to see if he was okay, of course, he just ignored them all and didn't reply for a week, thinking that would be the end of it from Hange. 

One day as Levi was eating breakfast, Gabi, still safe and sound and asleep in her bed, heard loud knocks on the door.

"Levi Levi Levi! Are you alive? Levi? Are you okay?" Hange practically screamed as she banged on Levi's door.

"Fuck," he said under his breath, "It really came to this." He got up from his seat and slowly opened the door to meet a worried face.

“Levi! You’re alive! Holy shit, why didn’t you answer my texts?!”

"Shut up, or she'll wake up," Levi growled, instantly regretting his choice of words as they left his mouth, "Shit."

"She?" They questioned, "I didn't take you for the type of person to uh, you know, bring a girl home an-" Hange stopped when she saw a young girl in pajamas rubbing her eyes.

"You woke her up, great," Levi muttered as he walked up to the sleepy girl.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Gabi said as she looked up to Hange, who was still at a loss for words.

"What no," Levi denied, "It's too early for you to be up now, go back to bed." He directed Gabi back to her room, and she climbed back into her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Hange just stood in silence, mouth agape, trying to put the pieces together. 

"Levi."

"Hange."

"Levi."

He knew Hange would find out someday, he just didn't think it would be so soon. "Tsk, I adopted her okay?" Levi finally said, leaving some of her questions answered. He pushed her out the apartment door and closed the door behind them both.

"You what. When?! How? Where?! You? Why!"

"One thing led to another."

"Why didn’t you tell me!"

"Because of this," he gestured to Hange, "I knew you were going to overreact. I have neighbors, you know, tone it down," he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I’m overreacting!?" Hange yelled, not exactly toning it down, "Levi! This is huge! And for you to pull something like this?" Hange stopped her yelling for a second before coming to a realization, "Oh my god, Levi, do you realize what this means? You’re a dilf now!"

"Tsk, of course, you would say that."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you on Monday, bye Falco," Gabi said, waving and smiling at her friend as she got into Levi’s car.

"Hey, dad," Gabi sighed, buckling up her seatbelt.

"Sorry I was late, Hange kept me up with their awful stories," Levi responded as he began driving towards his apartment.

Gabi chuckled, "I'm not complaining, I had more time to hang out with Falco. It's a win-win."

"How is it a win-win if I had to hear Hange's awful stories?" Levi asked.

"Because you got to hang out with Hange? I know you always enjoy their company, don't deny it, dad."

"Gabi, you haven't heard their stories so you can't say much, why don't I tell them to come over someday so they can tell you. That'll change your mind," Levi said, turning his head slightly to look at Gabi.

"Why don't you invite her on the 14th?" Gabi smiled slightly, trying to hint at something.

"A Sunday, oh fu- I mean definitely not," Levi corrected himself.

"Why?" Gabi smirked, hoping he got the hint.

"Sundays are for relaxing, not getting your ears tortured, you should know this by now."

The young girl shook her head in disapproval and mumbled under her breath, "You really are dense, I get why you're a single 36-year-old man now."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing," Gabi reassured him, giving him a fake smile.

\-------------------------------------

"It's like all they are thinking about is getting a date, none of them are focused on school," Oluo said. All the teachers had gathered in the teacher's lounge and were talking about some of their students.

"Oh, come on, don't be so harsh on them. You must remember how it was in high school a few days before Valentine's."

"You're too easy on them, Petra," Oluo replied.

"And that's why they all love me," Petra winked at him before continuing, "So, do any of you single lads have anything going on for Valentine's day?"

"Nope," Hange answered.

"No," Levi muttered.

"Shockingly, no."

Levi turned his attention towards the blonde bearded man and scoffed, "How is that shocking? Who would want to get with a hairball like you."

"Well, I'm surprised you said no, Levi, not even one of the students had asked you out," Zeke teased him, ignoring his other comment.

Hange chuckled at Zeke's words before going utterly silent as Levi shot her a death stare. 

"Very funny," Levi retorted, "If you keep up that shitty personality of yours, then you'll be giving Petra the same answer to her question every year."

"Ooo, good one," Hange said as she took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the scene.

"Oh, come on, you two, at least try to get along," A very tall man with blonde hairs and thick eyebrows entered the room. 

"I get along with Levi fine, Erwin, he is the one that wants to bite my skin off," Zeke responded, "I don't know what that man has against me."

"Tsk."

"Anyways, Levi, you are always welcomed to stay with Marie and me this weekend," Erwin said as he sat himself down at the lounge.

"Wow, you're so lonely to the point that you have to third-wheel a married couple."

"And this is why I want to skin you alive," Levi remarked, giving Zeke an ice-cold glare. Zeke only smirked and cocked his head in response.

"But no, Erwin, I'm not a fucking loser. I'd rather not hang out with a couple on Valentine's. I don't need a date or some shit like that to be satisfied this weekend."

"Plus, you already have G-," Levi slapped a hand on Hange's mouth before she could finish and let  _ unnecessary information _ be known.

"Who does Levi already have?" Zeke questioned.

"No one."

"Well, there is definitely something."

Hange thought for a few seconds on how to fix her mistake, "Gathering!" She announced nervously, "He uh, has a gathering with me, right Levi?" 

"What." 

"Yeah, what? When would shorty over here ever go to a gathering?"

"Say shorty one more time, I dare you, we'll see what happens." Levi snapped at him.

"Gentlemen, please settle down," Erwin said as he tried to stop the two of them from making a scene.

"Why would you say that when they're arguing, it's the best part to watch," Hange said, happy that they switched the subject.

"Mhm," Petra agreed

"Yep," Oluo added.

"Tsk, class starts in ten minutes," Levi got up from his seat and headed to the door.

"Alrighty, bye grumpy," Zeke chuckled, waving him a hand. 

Levi turned around quickly to face the man still sitting in his chair, "Oh, you're dead now, monkey."

Before anything happened, Erwin got between the two of them, "Hey that's enough, both of you, head off to your classes now. It would be for the best of everyone."

Levi headed back to the door and left the lounge. Zeke got up shortly after and walked over to the doorframe, putting his free hand on it and turning around, "Love that man, honestly," he said before winking and leaving.

"Those two are so fun to watch when they bicker," Petra said as she got up to leave the room.

"They sure are," Hange added as she did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: uh i didn't really write this so creds  
> A2: This was the hardest fucking chapter ever but anyways do we fuck with dilf Levi or what? Valentines chapter is after this one and yes it will be posted on Valentines.


	6. valentine's 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohoo it's valentine's you lonely fucks. feel offended.

_ Thud. _

"Pfft, get out of the way, nerd. You're taking up too much space here," A tall guy said after slamming Armin into the lockers, making him accidentally drop everything he was holding.

Armin quickly scrambled up from the floor, picked up all his books from the floor, and mumbled, "Sorry," as he tried going past him and out of the way.

"Hey, who said I was done with you?" the boy smirked as two other guys appeared behind him and blocking the path, leaving no escape route.

Armin was slowly backed up towards the lockers behind him. This wasn't the first time he got bullied, but other times, he always had Eren or Mikasa backing him up throughout middle and elementary school. They would have stopped them before anything could happen to Armin. However, in high school, they separated and ended up in different friend groups, and now they couldn't protect each other.

Across the hall, Annie was walking towards her second to last period, she stopped when she noticed the boys surrounding a shorter blond boy with books in his hands, shaking.

"Armin?" Annie whispered under her breath, she carefully walked over, and behind the three so she could get a better look. Right as she stopped, one of them landed a punch straight to Armin's face, the back of his head colliding with the lockers behind him. Annie chucked her bag to the floor right next to her, rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie, and walked over to the group, "You fuckers."

"Huh, did someone say something?" the bully said as he heard an angry, quiet voice behind him. Before he could turn around, he instantly fell on the floor, sharp pain in his thigh. The other two bullies looked at Annie, whose hands were clenched and looked straight into their eyes, both of them frozen in fear. Before they could run away, Annie had kicked one of them round the ankles, making them lose balance and fall over, hitting his head on the locker. As she looked up, the other tried lunging at her before she had him in a grip, her arm around his neck as she used her body weight and her back to slam him to the floor. The one on the floor was rubbing his head in pain as the other one slowly got up, trying to prepare to fight her. She took her stance, and as he threw a punch at her, she ducked, dodging it and as he stumbled forward from the force he used, she went underneath, grabbing his waist and dragging him down to the floor. She gave them a good few kicks, only stopping as she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone saying her name.

"Annie, I do appreciate the sentiment, but please, I don't want you are going to jail for murder," Armin looked worried but smiled at her anyway. Annie was panting, wiping her forehead as she took a glance at the bullies, who were all on the floor, moaning and whining in pain. She cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah."

She looked over to Armin, who looked slightly scared.

"Thanks, by the way, for uh, helping out."

"Oh yeah, of course, I mean, I didn't plan on going all out. Uh, sorry, I guess I let my anger get the best of me," Annie looked over at the bullies who were now trying to get up but failed and fell down a couple more times.

"Get your fucking asses up now and leave before we go for round two." Annie cracked her knuckles, not wanting any teachers to witness what happened.

In an instant, the three of them got up and hurried away. Annie's other-  _ motivation _ did seem to work. She turned her attention back to Armin, smiling at him slightly," Are you okay, by the way? They didn't hurt you too much, right?"

Armin let out a little laugh, "Thanks to you, I didn't, one punch never really hurt anyone."

They stood in silence for a bit, both fiddling with something before Annie cleared her throat again. 

"Do those guys always bully you?" Annie questioned as she leaned down to get her backpack off of the floor.

"Uh, sometimes, I guess," Armin's voice cracked as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well, I doubt they will ever hurt you again," she laughed slightly, looking up at him,

"Yeah, I mean, you are good at intimidating people," Armin said nervously, awkwardly chuckling.

Annie stood in silence for a few seconds, "Oh." ' _ Wow, you fucking idiot, great, he's scared of you? Amazing, you fucking loser.' _

Armin suddenly realized what he had said and went to fix his words as soon as he could, "W- wa-wait, I didn't mean it like that, uh, I mean I'm not intimidated by you. Well, you can look scary at times, no, not like a bad scary, but you um can also look really uh pretty mos- some of the time," Armin rubbed the back of his hair as his cheeks began to turn pink.

Annie looked away at his words, not wanting Amrin to see her blush.

"T-thanks." She put on her backpack properly and began walking away, wanting out of this situation. That was until she could feel something tug on her sleeve. 

"Annie, wait," Armin mumbled.  _ 'Just say it, Armin come on, you promised Eren, don't be a pussy.' _

"DoyouwanttohangoutthisSundaytogetherjustthetwoofus?" He swallowed and pretended to look out of the window.

"W-what," Annie stuttered.

"Uh, nevermind, uh, forget about it, it's alright, didn't uh really matter anyway."

"Why would you want to hang out with me," Annie turned to look at Armin, who was all flustered.

"You don't know?"

"N-no?" Annie said under her breath, embarrassed at how out of control she felt in the situation.

Armin sighed and tried relaxing, "I've always liked you, Annie, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out on Sunday, it's like totally fine if you don't want to, you know."

"I never said that."

Armin looked at her, his eyes wide with shock, "Oh."

"I wouldn't mind, I have nothing this Sunday anyways."

Armin stood in silence for a few seconds, still trying to process what had just happened. When he finally snapped back into it, he dug his hand into his pocket, hands still shaking, to find a crumpled piece of paper, "Here, it's my number. I'll text you this weekend," he put it in her hand and then checked his watch. 

"Class is going to start soon, bye Annie. Thanks again."

With the crumpled piece of paper in her hand, she stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to process the events that went by so fast.  _ 'What the fuck did I just say.' _

After she got to her lesson, she waited a bit before going to the bathroom, Annie didn't need it, but she didn't want to seem suspicious, and she needed to tell Mikasa and Ymir as soon as possible. She had Mr. Yeager that period, and luckily for her, since he was trying to fit in, he was as lovely as possible and always tried to get the students on his side. Right as she reached the bathroom, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her chats until she got to the right one.

_ sad one: u fuckers _

_ sad one: u fuckers _

_ sad one: u fuckers _

_ gay bitch: what do you want hoe _

_ sad one: he did it _

_ gay bitch: he? _

_ gay bitch: as innnn?? _

_ gay bitch: OH FUCK OH SHIT ARMIN GOT THE BALLS AND ASKED YOU OUT _

_ bad bicth: wait what _

_ gay bitch: ARMIN ASKED OUT ANNIE  _

_ bad bitch: WAIT HE ACTUALLY DID _

_ bad bitch: LETS GO  _

_ bad bitch: wait  _

_ bad bitch: oh fuck  _

_ gay bitch: BAHAHHA YES YOU HAVE TO GO OUT WITH FUCK BOY NOW _

_ gay bitch: ahh this is perfect _

_ bad bitch: ten-pack here i come then _

_ bad bitch: wait annie, you said yes right? _

_ sad one: maybe _

_ gay bitch: of course this simp said yes  _

_ sad one: not you calling ME a simp _

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Porco, you got this, come on, you can do it," he was jumping up and down in front of his mirror, talking to himself and slicking his hands through his hair as he checked himself out. Today was his big day, he was finally going to ask Pieck out. He had heard somewhere Pieck was going out with her friends to the mall and had decided that that was the perfect opportunity to ask her out. He had opted out of the texting because, just as Eren said, he's 'gonna look like a pussy.' He believed him, but he wasn't going to risk it, so he had decided to do it when she was alone. He didn't know how he would get her to be alone with her, but he sure was going to try. 

As he was walking through the mall, he suddenly spotted Pieck standing around with Historia. He stopped dead in his tracks and just hovered around the area for a bit, waiting to see if Historia was going to leave or not. After a good half an hour of doing this, Historia seemed to go to the toilet, leaving Pieck on her own, scrolling through her phone.  _ 'This is your time to do it, Porco, come on, you can do it,' _ he kept telling himself,  _ 'Why are you so nervous? You're never this nervous, oh god, what if something goes wrong? What do I do then? Fuck. Shit. Okay, I'm going to do this, here goes nothing, here goes nothing, Porco.'  _ He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. The moment she turned around, all he could do was look at her. Pieck laughed softly.

"Good afternoon, Porco," she smiled at him, and he could feel himself melting. _ 'Fuck. What do I do.' _ He squared his shoulders up and took a deep breath.

"Go- good afternoon, Pieck."  _ 'A VOICE CRACK? ARE YOU SERIOUS?'  _ He cleared his throat before continuing, hearing Pieck giggle a bit in front of him. He decided to relax a bit, dropping his shoulders and putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"Hey Pieck," he smiled softly at her, "How are you?" He let out a breath,  _ 'You started the conversation, now you just have to keep it going.'  _

"I'm great, how about you?" She didn't seem bothered, was she willing to talk to him? She must've heard things about him, right? This didn't seem right, yet he was the happiest around a girl he'd ever been.

"Yeah, I'm good, how come you're at the mall then?" He sighed softly,  _ 'Just keep it longer for a bit longer, then you can ask her.' _

"Oh, I'm just hanging out with Historia, I'm helping her pick Valentine's gift for Ymir. What about you?"  _ 'Oh well, that made sense,' _ he thought as he remembered the incident. 

"Yeah, uh, I'm just waiting for Jean and Eren," that was a convincing lie, wasn't it? She seemed convinced at least, "On the topic of Valentine's, have you got one yet? I mean, a date?" She seemed a bit taken back by the question, and a blush started to appear on her face.

"Uh, no, not yet, I mean, I hope someone asks me out, like," she seemed to be stuttering too as she looked down, fiddling with whatever was in her hands. 

_ 'Wait, she likes someone? Fuck. You've screwed up now, bitch boy. Ugh, I should've known, what an idiot,' _ He let out a small  _ 'oh,'  _ "Well, I'm surprised, I would've expected lots of guys- I don- I mean, like as in a compliment," he scratched the back of his head, thinking of ways he could save himself, "Like you're really pre- you're a good person, I just thought more people would've asked you out by now," Pieck laughed softly as she looked up slightly. 

"Yeah, no, no one's asked me out yet,  _ surprisingly _ ," she said, mocking him. He took a deep breath in.

"WellthencouldI?"

Pieck's eyes widened slightly as she was now fully facing him, "Huh?" He cleared his throat, preparing to repeat himself.

"Well then, could I?" He swallowed, "I mean like take you out?" She tried to contain her smile as she nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He took a deep breath out, and he had never felt this relaxed. 

"Well, what's your number then, so you know, we can set up a time and stuff."

"Oh, here," she said as she handed him her phone, her number on it. He quickly took out his phone and added it to his contacts before looking up and smiling at her.

"I'll see you on Valentine's then?"

"Yeah, uh, bye."

"Bye," she said as she waved and smiled at him. He turned around and began walking, the moment he turned the corner, he dropped onto his knees and nearly screamed into his hands.  _ 'Holy shit, you did it, you asked her out, and she said yes? Eren isn't going to hear the end of this one.' _

"And what just happened there?" Historia smirked as she approached Pieck, standing there, completely still, a smile planted on her face.

"H-he asked me out?"

"Ymir owes me $5."

"You made a bet? About Porco asking me out? I thought you were the responsible one, Hisu."

"Oh come on, one, we all know you're the responsible one, two, how couldn't I make a bet about it, easy five bucks." Pieck sighed before chuckling, "I guess."

"Well, now you have a date, don't you?" Historia looked up at Pieck, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she smiled as she tugged on Historia's arm, the two of them going to the next shop to look for a present for Ymir. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ymir and Historia had been together for a couple of years, and pretty much everyone knew, even some teachers knew. They were spending Valentine's at Historia's, having a nice, romantic movie night. 

"Hey, love," Ymir smiled, putting both her hands on the door frame and leaned against her hands. Historia went up on her toes as she grabbed the collar of Ymir's shirt. The taller could feel Historia's breath against her face as Ymir leaned down, expecting a kiss. That was before Historia stood back, flat on her feet, her grip still on Ymir's collar, and grinned.

"Later," she winked as Ymir pouted, "Hey! No fair." Historia grabbed one of Ymir's wrists off the doorframe and linked their fingers as she dragged her to her room upstairs.

"Sit," Historia said as she gestured towards the bed.

"Hisu, I'm not a dog, unless that's what you're into," Ymir smirked while Historia could feel herself grow hotter when she heard the statement.

"You know that's not what I meant, you perv," She frowned and stuck her tongue out at Ymir, "I'm gonna go get some snacks, why don't you pick out a movie."

"Fine, fine," Ymir said as she leaned against the back of the bed, shuffling through the scattered movies along with the bedsheets. Historia took this as her cue to leave and headed upstairs for some snacks. After opening a couple of cupboards and grabbing a couple of things here and there, she walked up the stairs carefully, making sure not to drop anything. As she approached her room, she could see that the lights were off. When she got back, she could hear the movie's intro playing as she saw Ymir under the blanket, welcoming her in. The blonde dropped the snacks at the end of the bed and jumped in, falling into Ymir's arms as she wrapped them around Historia. Ymir kissed Historia on the head before resting her chin on the same spot. They ended up switching positions quite a few times before finally finding one that satisfied both of them. Historia was somewhat convinced they would do  _ something  _ later on in the night, but when Ymir fell asleep, snoring softly, with her head in Historia's lap and curled up in a ball, Historia might've been wrong. Historia leaned down to kiss Ymir's forehead before she leaned against her headboard, closing her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep as well, playing with Ymir's hair.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Late for our date, huh?" Mikasa was sitting on a bench in front of the beach, waiting for Eren. Eren came and sat next to her, running about 15 minutes late, not surprisingly.

"Sorry, miss perfect, I got caught up in traffic," Eren smirked at Mikasa, who looked very unamused.

"Very funny, you're the one who asked me out, remember? I could leave at any minute. I didn't have to come."

"Well, you did anyway, meaning you do wanna spend time with me," Eren said as he tilted his head, grinning at Mikasa. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking out over the ocean, letting out a deep breath.

"Well, get your ass up, I did mention a restaurant, didn't I?"

"Fine, fine, as long as the walk isn't too long."

"Yes, yes, it's just a 10-minute walk away."

Mikasa huffed as she got up, shortly followed by Eren, who stretched his hand out, "Shall we, m'lady?" He winked before Mikasa hesitantly put her hand in his as he began leading the way.

"What a lovely night, isn't it?" Eren said as he was walking, holding Mikasa's hand.

"And your next line? 'Not as lovely as you thought'?" Mikasa replied, still sceptical about all of it.

"Oh, come on, you blew it," Eren smirked slightly but still kept facing forward.

"Stop with the flattery, what are you trying to do? Sleep with me? Because if that's it, Eren, I'm sorry buddy, but it isn't going to work," Mikasa had completely stopped, she looked mad. Her hands linked with Eren's, so he was forced to stop as well, turning around to face Mikasa. Using his free hand, he brought it up to her chin and lifted it so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Oh come on, Mika, we used to be best friends, what happened to that? If I'm honest, I just missed spending time with you, and if this is what you want to hear," he paused, taking a deep breath in, "I do like you, I have since middle school, I just got caught up in stuff." He smiled slightly but genuinely, letting out a soft sigh. The hand on her chin loosened a little, and Mikasa brought her head down, now directly facing his chest.

"Hug?" It almost sounded like his voice cracked, and she could tell that he was genuine, he sounded like himself, not what he was like at school. Or like when they were younger. She carefully wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head on his chest. Surprised by the action, he stood still for a bit before wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her in slightly. Still a bit awkward, he let out a staggered breath as he was trying to remain calm. He placed a kiss on her head before hearing her laugh slightly against his chest, "No funny stuff, Eren."

"Hey, I think that was totally fair," he smiled when he felt Mikasa laugh slightly into his chest.

"Well, Mr. Emotional, should we get going then?" Mikasa pulled away, looking up at him. He smiled as he retook her hand.

"Sure, sure, let's go."

The bell could be heard behind them as they stepped in, still hand in hand.

"Hey, guys! How can I help you today?" They heard Niccolo coming up behind them as they sat down at a table right next to a window.

"Hey Nicco, how are you?" Mikasa asked as she and Eren were handed the menus from the waiter.

"I'm doing just fine, on a date, I assume?" He winked at Mikasa before turning to Eren and high-fiving him.

"Fuck yeah, man, got one of the best ones, didn't I?" Mikasa gave him a death glare as she could hear both Niccolo and Eren chuckle.

"What about Sasha, Nicco? Are you guys doing anything later?"

"Yeah yeah, she's coming round to the restaurant later, I kinda have to work, so we decided here would be best," he sighed.

"Aw, that sucks, I'm sure you'll have a great time though, well I think we're ready to order."

"Great great, go ahead." Mikasa read out her order, followed by Eren as Niccolo wrote them down in his notebook.

"Coming right up!" He winked before going behind the counter and back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: writing this sappy shit is taking a lot of effort and we still have the second chapter  
> A2: Yeah, I am crying, and what about it?!?!?!?!


	7. valentine's 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohoo part two

*knock knock*

Annie could hear someone knocking at her door, assumed it was a delivery, and continued getting ready for her date.

*knock knock* 

She groaned, still half prepared, and went to go open the door. She mumbled something under her breath, opening the door harder than usual, and held out her hand to receive the package, "Ugh, just give it to me and leave." She heard a soft 'oh' before she felt someone's hand take hers. She looked up, shocked to see Armin standing there with a flower in one hand and his other was holding Annie's. She looked down and stuttered, "O-oh, I thought you were the delivery," she said quietly as her cheeks grew redder. She felt his hand leave hers as she looked up again.

"Oh sorry, uh, I thought-"

"No, it's alright, give me a minute to get ready, alright? Uh, you can come in if you want."

He scratched the back of his head before smiling, "Yeah, sure."

Armin was sitting on her bed, looking at the flower he had given her, which now sat in a cup that held pencils, pens, and other stuff. Her room wasn't too big, but she had a comfortable bed, and LED lights ran along the edge of the ceiling. She had a couple of shelves filled with plants and, not surprisingly, trophies. She was standing in front of a mirror and was fixing her hair.  _ 'Oh, she's really pretty' _ .

"I've never been told that before."

"What?"

"That I'm pretty, that's what you said, right?" She turned around to face him, smiling slightly.  _ 'Oh shit, did I say that out loud?' _

"Yeah, I guess, I didn't realize I said it out loud though, sorry." He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his hands together.

"No, it's alright," Annie laughed softly, "What movie do you wanna watch then?"

"Oh, any is fine, I don't mind." Annie opened her laptop and opened a new tab. She scrolled through a couple of movies before picking one and pressing play. She put it down on her bed, facing Armin as she climbed on herself. They were sitting about a foot apart, trying to focus on the movie instead. Armin failed at doing so and finally gave in to looking at her. They were a good 15 minutes into the film when Annie decided to go to the bathroom, "Hey, I just gotta go do something, I'll be back in a minute."

_ 'Come on, Annie, you can do it. Come on. Just move closer to him. Why are you nervous? What is wrong with you.'  _ Annie was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, taking deep breaths in and out and trying to calm herself down.  _ 'What's the worst that can happen? He leaves and never talks to you again. Okay, okay, maybe that's bad, but what's stopping you? A lot. Shut up.'  _ She groaned as she hid her face in her hands,  _ 'Right, when you go back, sit closer to him. That's it, that's all you have to do.' _

Armin was doing his calming down in Annie's room, trying to as well, breathe in and out, just like his counselor had taught him. He shuffled slightly close to where Annie had been sitting, intending that when she sat down, she would have to sit closer to him so he could finally make a move. As Annie came back, the plan had worked, and they were now sitting right next to each other. Right next to each other. Their legs were touching, and both of them were relieved it had worked. Soon the panic started again when they realized they didn't know what to do next. Both sets of eyes were fixed on the laptop screen, neither of them moved at the slightest. That was until Annie leaned in and put her head on Armin's shoulder. He froze and stopped breathing for a bit as Annie had wondered if he had died or not. After a minute, just as Annie was about to pull away, she could feel his arm going around her shoulders, and his hand found hers. She swore she could hear the poor boy squealing beside her, and so she chuckled softly and relaxed even more against him. He sensed this and calmed himself down, allowing himself to breathe finally.

They were about half an hour away from the movie's end as Annie decided to speak up. 

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

\-------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Niccolo and Sasha had been together for a couple of months, and it already felt like it had been ages. Sasha had grown closer to Niccolo's friends, and Niccolo had become almost best friends with Connie, often joining in on Sasha's and Connie's adventures. Sometimes Connie would third-wheel whenever the trio went somewhere, but he didn't mind as long as he got to spend time with his two favorite people. 

The pair would spend Valentine's alone, at Niccolo's job as, unfortunately, he had to work. He lived in a nearby apartment, working at the restaurant just down the street.

"Hey Nicco," Sasha smiled brightly as she walked through the doors of the restaurant, hearing the bell go off behind her. Niccolo waved at her, "Hey Sash, here for a date?" He winked before offering his hand for her to hold it. She put her hand in his and sat down at one of the stools at the bar, "Sure am, any idea where my date could be?" Niccolo pretended to look around the place before turning back to her, "Hm, no clue, maybe he ran off at the sight of you," he laughed before his hand got slapped away and looked up to see a frowning Sasha.

"That wasn't very nice of you, sir."

"Well, I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you by making you a meal?"

Sasha looked away, thinking, before smiling brightly again, "Well, sir, why didn't you say so earlier."

"Right, I'll be back in a minute then," Niccolo smiled back as he disappeared into the kitchen, where he met his manager, ordering some staff around and going around doing a couple of jobs himself.

"Well, well well, was that your dear old girlfriend out there, Nicco?" 

"Sure was, boss," Niccolo sighed before giving an order to the chef.

"Why don't you take the night off, have dinner with her, it's on the house," His manager turned to him before winking, waving his hand away from him. Niccolo looked up, shocked, "Wait?"

"Yeah, sure, you work so hard anyway, I figured I'd let you relax once in a while," he smiled as he continued doing his task.

"Wow, thanks, boss!" Niccolo whispered something to the chef before he dropped his things and ran out to meet Sasha. His manager shook his head and smiled, "Oh, this boy."

"Sash! Guess what! Boss let me have the rest of the night off, said I could spend it with you," he said as he smiled widely.

"Mhm mhm, that's great, where's the food?" Sasha was fiddling with her phone, looking down at it. Niccolo's expression dropped, "Sasha, come on." She looked up at him and grinned, "Of course, I'm glad they let you," she put her hand over his as she put down her phone. Niccolo rolled his eyes before squeezing her hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Gabi walked into the living room after having overslept and ended up waking up at 12:30, "Alone on Valentine's day, Falco owes me $10." 

"You really bet on me having a date? I don't do that crap, Gabi, it's a waste of time," Levi said, sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

"Still, easy ten bucks."

"Tch," he cleared his throat before continuing, "Anyway, do you want to go out to eat at that sushi place we went to a couple of weeks ago? I'm almost done grading these brats' tests."

"Yes! I loved that place," she rubbed her eyes," Sorry for waking up so late," she yawned in the middle of the sentence. She walked past the living room and into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water, "Also, it isn't my fault for you not having a date, right?"

"You know it isn't."

"Just making sure, I don't want to get in between your love life."

"You're not, don't worry about things like that."

"I actually thought that I would help you get a girl."

Levi then turned his attention away from his computer and to Gabi, "What."

Gabi tried to hide her laugh as she looked at Levi, "Well, you know, cause ever since you adopted me, you're a dilf, and apparently, all girls love dilfs."

Levi instantly closed his computer and stared at the young girl in shock, "Who taught you that word."

"Uhh, nobody."

"Gabi."

"I overheard Hange talking about it last week when she and Erwin came over," Gabi mumbled under her breath. She didn't exactly understand what the word meant but thought it was a compliment. She hadn't exactly heard the term before, so she hoped she was using it in the right context.

"Of course," Levi shook his head and took out his phone, "I am not a dilf," he stated, "Also, don't go around saying stuff like that. You're too young."

"I'm 12."

"Too young," he went through his phone and finally found his and Hange's chat, clicking on it.

_ Hange _

_ What did you say to Erwin about dilfs last week when you were over? _

_ Good Afternoon to you too _

_ Hange answer the question  _

_ Haha nothing don't worry about it _

_ No I will worry about it because Gabi overheard _

_ Gabi WHAT _

_ Now, tell me everything _

_ Uhhhh well you see _

_ I just said how I overheard some girl calling you a dilf, which got me confused cause no student knows that you have a daughter  _

_ Then Erwin said that they just called you that because you are old and people think you radiate 'daddy' energy _

_ Then I said that you actually are one in all senses because you are a 'daddy id like to fuck’ _

_ Wow ig Gabi heard all that hahahaha _

Levi stared at his phone for a minute, rereading what Hange just sent multiple times. He looked back up at Gabi, who was chugging down a cup of water in the kitchen, looking as innocent as a 12-year-old could.

_ Hange _

_ Levi _

_ You just ruined a child's innocence  _

_ Haha _

_ This isn't funny _

_ Ik i'm so sorry _

_ I didn't know she heard us _

_ You know I wouldn't of said something like that infront her _

_ Tsk _

_ How can i make it up to u _

_ You can't give a child's innocence back _

_ Come one Levi there has to be something _

_ Fine _

_ Me and Gabi are getting sushi soon _

_ You can tag along and fix your mistake _

_ Uh today, February 14th? _

_ Yes, is there a problem with today _

_ Nope, nothing :) _

_ Let me ask Gabi  _

"Can Hange tag along with us today? I need her to correct her mistake," Levi asked as Gabi finished the drink in her hand.

"Wait, really?" 

Levi nodded at her response.

"OMG YES FINALLY," Gabi exclaimed, almost dropping the glass cup from excitement. 

"Oi oi oi, be careful, that's glass," Levi said as his eyes followed the glass down as it hit the floor. "Why are you so excited? She's just doing me a favor."

Gabi's face screwed up as she realized what he said, "Wait, so you didn't ask her out?"

"Yes, I asked her out to eat with the two of us so she can fix your innocence."

"Nevermind," Gabi sighed and rolled her eyes, putting the cup in the sink, and went to her room to get dressed up.

_ You can eat with us _

_ THANK YOU LEVI DARLING _

_ Thank Gabi not me _

_ We are going to Maki Magic Sushis Bar, be there in 30 _

_ Can't wait :) _

"And that is why Levi is not a dilf, and you should never say that word again until you are 30," she sighed.

"So that's why Hange came here, makes sense," Gabi murmured as she was using her chopsticks to play around with her sushi.

As Gabi picked some of her food with her chopsticks, it fell on her lap. She wasn't the best with chopsticks and was still learning how to use them properly. Hange noticed before Levi could and picked up the piece from her lap. She then took a napkin from the table and started cleaning up the mess from Gabi's jeans.

Gabi smiled at the small gesture, "Thanks, mom." 

Hange and Levi froze and looked at Gabi, who was also shocked by the words that left her mouth.

"Uhh, I mean Hange, I said Hange. Don't look at me like that, I meant Hange," Gabi corrected herself as she was trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto her face.

"You called me mom," Hange said, still in shock.

"No, I called you Hange, your name."

As Hange was still trying to process what Gabi said, she questioned her, "Do you see me as a mother-figure, Gabi?"

Gabi didn't answer her for a few seconds before slamming her chopsticks on the table and standing up from her seat, "Okay, yes, I do, alright? I've been fine not having a mom for the last couple of years, but you always care for me like a mom, you are always at home, and you are close to Levi." She sat back down and picked her chopsticks up, hoping everything would go back to normal.

Nothing went back to normal, everyone was silent and didn't take their eyes off their plate, "I have to go to the restroom," Gabi mumbled as she left her seat, thinking that would help the awkward situation.

Levi didn't dare look up at Hange and didn't know what to tell her after what Gabi said. They were in complete silence for the few minutes Gabi was gone. When Gabi came back, she noticed that Hange and Levi looked incredibly uncomfortable, "Great, I made it awkward now. Can you guys go back to normal?"

"Uh yes, of course, Gabi," Hange assured, trying to get her head together, "Levi, you haven't said anything in a while."

Levi finally looked up from his plate and looked at Gabi, "Do you want a mom? Are you not okay with a single father?"

"I never said that, I love you, and I don't need anyone else." 

"Then why-"

Gabi interrupted him, "It was a mistake, okay? I promise it won't happen again. Like I said earlier, I'm fine with not having a mom."

"Do you want Hange as your mother, Gabi?" Levi finally got the question out of his head.

"Huh," Hange started blushing at Levis' words.

"Um."

"Answer the question, Gabi."

"I kind of feel like she is my mom already, so having it be 'official' wouldn't be too bad," Gabi mumbled under her breath, avoiding eye contact. 

Levi dropped his chopsticks on his plate, eyes widened from Gabi's words. Hange just sat in silence, trying to process whatever it is that she had heard. 

"Even better, now it's going to be awkward between the two of you," Gabi groaned.

"No, it's not, we're fine," Hange tried reassuring her.

"Yes," Levi agreed, picking up his chopsticks from the plate.

"No, you're not, plus, it probably opened up your feelings for each other."

"Huh?"

"What feelings?" Levi looked at the girl, unsure of what he thought he heard.

"It's been three years of dealing with you two, I don't know how your friends lived with you guys," Gabi said, letting everything that she had been keeping out.

"You're not making any sense, Gabi," Levi almost sounded mad.

"Oh, come on, it's obvious you both have feelings for each other, why else would I think of Hange as my mom. It's obvious to everyone, stop denying it." Levi and Hange both said nothing in response, yet again. 

"If you don't have feelings for each other, then why are both of your faces red?" Gabi pointed out, "I don't understand why you guys won't open up to each other, but you do you." 

The rest of the evening, Hange and Levi would occasionally stare at each other for a brief second and then look away immediately. After what Gabi said, no one said much until Gabi and Levi were alone at their apartment. 

"Gabi," Levi said as he locked their apartment door behind them.

"Yes, dad?"

"You just ruined my  _ friendship  _ with Hange." 

"You're exaggerating, I just pointed out the obvious," Gabi replied, "You should think about what I said. I'm going to be in my room if you want to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: sorry if the bits i wrote were shit, its a bit hard writing about a couple you dont ship. I literally just ship ymir and historia, sasha and nicco. also yea we wont be updating as much after this, i do have a life, believe it or not. I also threw a temper tantrum at s4 e10 about the historia thing. i am mad and u cant fucking stop me.  
> A2: I never shipped levihan in season 1-3, but omg after the season 4 manga, they make so much sense and they are easily my favorite duo. Also we have written soooo much in the past week, so updates are going to be a bit slower. We are going to update about 2 times a week, or sometimes once a week. We both have school and lives :)


	8. back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the week after valentines and everyones back at school

It was the week after Valentine's, and everyone had already grown sick of hearing the mention of it. All cards and gifts were immediately scrapped in the bin and left there, forgotten. No one could bear having to listen to another sappy, romantic love story, and thus the entire school came to a silent agreement not to speak of such things until the same time, next year.

"Ugh, why has French got to be so boring," Colt groaned as he fell into his seat. Hitch rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"Well, you were the one that chose to take it, you know," she put her head in her hands and looked in his direction. Mr. Bozado was rambling on about something that not a single student in the class understood.

"Yeah, but I didn't realize it would be so," he paused, trying to think of the right word, "Difficult?"

Hitch laughed slightly and took a couple more notes in her book before closing it.

"Well, we've got about 15 minutes left," she raised her eyebrows at him, "What do you wanna do?"

Colt's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of something. They couldn't take out their phones, as dumb as Mr. Bozado seemed, he had a keen eye for electronics. The last time they tried to make a paper airplane and throw it at him, they both got a detention. Colt took his pencil and scribbled a grid on the very last page of his notebook. He marked an 'x' in the top right corner.

"Oh, I see how it is," Hitch looked through her pencil case and drew out a pencil, marking an 'o' in the opposite corner. The games continued and continued until nearly the entire page was filled up with grids. Nine games to Colt and 12 games to Hitch. Hitch dropped her pencil and leaned back in her chair, "Hah! Suck that, Colty."

He groaned at the name, "I told you not to call me that."

She punched his arm lightly and said, "Come on, I know you like it," she winked at him. Colt rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, "Ugh, we have like two minutes left, come on." He crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in them.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Oh, just hanging out with Marlow."

Colt raised his head and smirked, "And what will you and prince charming be doing then?" Hitch tried to act irritated but failed miserably when she started stuttering, "N-nothing," she cleared her throat. "That concerns you," she mumbled under her breath.

"And what was that? It sounded like you two were going to. Get. It. On," his smirk widened as he looked at Hitch.

"Colt!" She hit him across the arm, "Oh my god, you perv." He shook his head.

"I'm not wrong." She tried giving him a death stare, but those weren't very effective if you were bright red.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Berty? What's the answer to number 6?" Ymir fiddled with her pencil, spinning it around her fingers.

"Uh, well, I got 37," Bertholdt said as he turned to Ymir. Smiling brightly, she patted him on the back and scribbled it down, "Thanks, Berty."

"Hey, you know, you could've asked me that, I'm about as smart as Bertholdt."

"Yeah, right you are, Connie," Ymir rolled her eyes, "You and Sasha share about one combined brain cell, I doubt it's gonna get you very far." Bertholdt chuckled and got back to his work while Connie frowned.

"Hey! That might be true, but we aren't dumb."

"Sorry, Connie, I'll have to agree with Ymir on this one," Ymir pumped her fist in the air in victory, and Bertholdt just smiled at Connie.

"Oh, come on! Bertholdt, after all that we've been through?" He pretended to dramatically faint, putting the back of his hand on his forehead, "And you side with Ymir? How disloyal of you." Ymir wrapped her arm around Bertholdt's shoulders and pulled him in, "Berty here just has an exquisite taste in people, don't you, buddy?" He smiled and pulled away. Connie sighed heavily and got back to work before changing the topic.

"Which one of us got the most Valentine's cards?"

"Me, duh."

"To be fair, probably Ymir."

"Bertholdt, stop siding with the gay one, we bros have to stick together, remember?"

"Oh shut up, Airbender, so it's the bros and the gays now?" Ymir raised an eyebrow at Connie.

"Oh, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"yOu kNow I dIdN'T meAn iT liKE tHaT," Ymir mocked him in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey! I do  _ not _ sound like that." He frowned and turned to Ymir, "What, how many Valentine's cards did you get?"

"I don't know, too many to count," she winked at him, "probably like more than 20-ish?" Connie's jaw dropped as he looked at her wide-eyed.

"Come on, why are you surprised? I have a whole ass following of girls willing to do anything for me."

"Well, Historia sure wouldn't be happy about that."

"Oh no, she isn't in the slightest. You won't believe what such a small person is capable of doing. Certainly had a fun night after that one," she winked at him again, grinning widely.

"Ymir, honestly, I could've lived my life without hearing that," Bertholdt tried giving a sympathetic smile. Connie snickered, "That's what the limp is from? Okay, bottom," he rolled his eyes and laughed even harder once he saw Ymir's face. She slammed the table, only alerting a few other students, and hid her head in her arms on the table. This was one of few times anyone had seen Ymir embarrassed, and Connie would savor every last second of it.

"At least I get girls, baldy," she mumbled, still hiding in her arms before lifting her head back up, resting the side of it on her arm. Connie gasped, rolled his eyes, and got back to work.

"Bert-boy," turning her attention back to the tall boy," Speaking of my dear Hisu, how's Reiner?" She forced a sarcastic smile and nearly spat the boy's name out, "Still hopeless and deeply in love with a  _ lesbian _ , may I add,  _ my  _ girlfriend?" She cocked her head and looked as though she was about to murder someone as she had her fist clenched. Bertholdt swallowed.

"Y-yeah, I keep telling him to lay off, but he won't stop, as much as I love him, he can be a bit of a bother sometimes, he doesn't like you."

"Yeah, well, the feeling's fucking mutual," she growled, her grip on her pencil had increased, and she had nearly snapped it in half.

"Oi bitch, calm down, Airbender's good at beating up pedos," he flexed his arms and grinned before all three started laughing. They continued to joke around until the end of the lesson, where they parted ways. Ymir patted Connie on the top of the head and gave Bertholdt a good slap on the back, which he whined at.

"See ya later, losers."

"Bye, bottom," Connie smirked as Ymir turned around and gave him a death stare.

"Right, break it up, you two, bye-bye," Bertholdt waved before leaving the classroom and turning the corner to go outside, probably to meet Reiner. Ymir rolled her eyes and did the same, looking for Historia instead, followed by Connie, who just went straight to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1:this was more like a filler chapter than anything so enjoy ig, the next chapter would probably be a bit more interesting.  
> A2: I didn't work on this one so creds to A1!!!


	9. on the way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone busted the fire alarm system and students are sent home earlier than expected. the groups decide to hang out at each other's places

“Bertholdt you know we don’t have long legs so please for the love of god, slow down,” Connie was panting as he tried catching up with the group. Bertholdt looked over his shoulder and smiled, “Sorry Connie, guess you’ll just have to grow.” Connie groaned and stopped, putting his hand over his chest and tried regaining his breath.

“Come on, I thought you were meant to be part of the track team,” Colt teased as he stopped and waited for Connie, the rest following suit. 

“Don’t bring that into this, you people just walk at inhuman speeds, okay?” Connie straightened himself out and began running towards Bertholdt, who had his back towards him. Bertholdt stumbled forward a bit when Connie had suddenly jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around Bertholdt’s neck, “Woohoo! Go giant, go!” Connie cheered as he used the back of his foot to tap into the taller boy’s thigh. Bertholdt chuckled, grabbing a hold underneath Connie's knees before beginning to walk, the rest of the group walking side to side. Niccolo had his head down, looking at his phone before he looked up at the others, “Hey guys, I might need to leave earlier today. I’m hanging out with Sasha later,” he smiled at the others, Colt rolling his eyes.

“You simp.”

“Of course! When do you think you’ll have to go?” Armin turned around, facing Niccolo, and began walking backward to keep up with the rest of them.

“I don’t know just an hour earlier probably.”

“Sounds good,” Marco turned his head and smiled.

“By the way, what have you guys been studying for the test next week?” Connie asked, still on Bertholdt’s back.

“Imagine studying,” Colt said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“How do you keep up your grades, you barely do anything,” Niccolo eyed Colt suspiciously.

“Oh shut up foreign boy, they only give you good grades because you’re an exchange student,” Colt replied, sticking his tongue out at Niccolo, who in turn did the same.

“We’re all as smart as each other, be nice,” Armin laughed.

“You get like straight As, it’s unfair,” Colt knocked on Armin’s head, “What have you got in there?” Armin swatted his hand away before laughing, “Come on, I just study.”

“I bet he made a deal with the devil or something, no one can be that smart,” Niccolo said as he put his phone in his pocket. 

“As much as I love you, Armin, they’re right this time,” Marco had his hands in his pocket and looked over to Armin and smiled.

“Oh come on Marco, not you too.”

“Hey, Mom! I’m home,” Colt said as he walked through the door.

“Hey Colty, weren’t you having your friends over?” Colt groaned at the nickname as he heard his friends snicker behind him.

“Hey, Mrs. Grice!” Marco said and waved at the woman as she walked into the hallway to greet them.

“Heya boys, lovely to see you again,” she smiled before going and giving Colt a hug.

“Thank you for having us over again,” Armin said as he smiled at her.

“No no no, it’s my pleasure honestly,” she began heading back to the living room before stopping and turning around, “Will you boys be staying for dinner?”

“Nicco won’t, he’s going over to Sasha’s.”

“Ah how lovely, say hello to her for me, Niccolo.”

“Will do,” he smiled before following Colt up to his room. They all sat down on his bed as he brought out three other controllers and chucked them on the bed. Connie, Niccolo, and Marco immediately grabbed one and shuffled so that they sat next to each other on the edge of Colt’s bed. Armin and Bertholdt sat behind them, discussing probably something school-related.

“I’m going to beat your asses, mark my word,” Colt smirked as he began the game.

“Oh shut up, no you won’t,” Connie gripped his controller and got ready.

“No no, you got it all wrong, I’m gonna win,” Niccolo stated, overly confident in himself. Marco simply laughed and got ready.

Marco won.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Ymir, please!” Historia was tugging on Ymir’s arm whilst looking up and pouting at her. Ymir looked in the opposite direction and huffed.

“Please please please,” her tugs grew more forceful, “Just this one time, hang out with us. I get you’re busy with practice and training and all that but one evening won’t hurt.” She had been trying to convince Ymir to hang out with the rest of the group. Even Mikasa and Annie agreed even though they rarely had the time to hang out. Attempt after attempt and she knew that the others waiting for her began getting impatient. Rarely did both of their groups decide to hang out together and this was the perfect opportunity, an entire afternoon at Historia’s place. School had been let out earlier today as the fire alarm was pulled three times in a row and completely busted the system, meaning it was unsafe for students to actually be there. Ymir rolled her eyes and let out a noise of disapproval. Historia sighed before thinking of another method. Letting go of Ymir’s hand, she grabbed the taller girl’s collar and brought herself up to her toes. Her other hand was placed on Ymir’s cheek as she leaned into her ear and whispered, “If you come with us after they leave we can do whatever you want.” She smirked when she felt Ymir swallow, blushing as she cleared her throat.

“L-let’s go then,” she grabbed one of Historia's hands and quickly dragged her off to meet the others who were just around the corner. There was always one way or another to convince Ymir to do whatever she wanted.

“Honestly Historia, I don’t even want to know what you did to convince her,” Hitch eyed the two suspiciously as she put her phone back into her pocket.

“Let’s not guess,” Mikasa said as she copied Hitch, putting her phone away. Ymir was still red as Historia smiled brightly, “Let’s go then!” They began walking down the street, Hitch, Pieck, and Mikasa engaging in their own conversation, Sasha was walking just behind everyone, focusing more on her phone than anything. Annie had her earphones in and was listening to some music whilst Ymir and Historia walked side by side, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey guys, I might have to leave a bit earlier, I’m hanging out with Nicco later,” Sasha said as she put her phone away and caught up with the others.

“What a simp,” Ymir said as she continued walking. Everyone’s attention had turned to her and they all looked at her.

“You are one to talk, beanstalk,” Hitch said as she rolled her eyes.

“Hey! I’m just saying,” Ymir huffed, “You can’t say much either.” She cocked her head and grinned widely at Hitch who crossed her arms and groaned.

“Yeah, that sounds fine, Sasha,” Historia replied, bringing the topic back to Sasha. 

“I’ll only leave like an hour earlier,” she smiled before taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Historia, as much as I love your place, it’s a pain to walk to from school,” Pieck sighed as Historia unlocked the door and stepped in.

“Pieck, it’s only a 20-minute walk,” Historia turned around and raised her eyebrows at her.

“Yeah four-legs, stop complaining,” Ymir stuck her tongue out at her and Pieck just rolled her eyes. Ymir could feel a gentle hit on her back and turned around to see Historia, brows furrowed, “Ymir, be nice.”

“Ugh, fine,” she groaned before heading upstairs to Historia’s room. Soon after, everyone followed suit and slowly went upstairs. Ymir was sat on the edge of Historia’s bed, fully focused on the game in front of her, occasionally swearing at some of the other players. Historia sat behind her, her arms wrapped around Ymir’s waist, her legs around Ymir and hanging off of the bed, not long enough to reach the floor as her head rested on her back, laughing when Ymir would lose as she rolled her eyes. Pieck, Mikasa, and Annie were taking turns in arm wrestling as they all took part in sports and had quite a bit of strength. Hitch joined in once but nearly got her arm broken by Annie. She ended up rolling on the bed, wailing and sobbing as she grabbed onto her arm for dear life. The others ended up laughing at her before Pieck helped her up and sorted it out, Hitch whining and sniffing at every touch. Sasha was just watching Ymir’s game intently, eventually picking up a controller herself after having eaten another sandwich. This continued for the rest of the evening, Historia’s parents were out for a business trip and they weren’t going to be home for a couple more days. Growing more tired of Ymir's complaints at losing to Sasha, Historia started talking to Hitch instead.

“Mhm, what have you been studying for the test next week?” Hitch asked, playing around with her phone.

“You know, the usual stuff you study for English,” Historia smirked as Hitch groaned.

“Are you never going to give me a straight answer for that?”

“Nope, you just gotta pay attention in class, haven’t you?”

“Oh shut up midget, I pay attention.”

“More like thinking about Marlo but alright,” she smirked as Hitch rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, you can’t say much,” Hitch threw her phone down on her bed, “I wish I was Armin’s friend, he always gives people answers.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to convince Annie to ask him? At this point, he’d be too afraid of upsetting her.” Luckily Annie hadn’t heard them because if she did, they wouldn’t have been alive much longer.

“I’ll try it out I guess.”

After a while, everyone had left, Sasha leaving an hour before everyone else, and as promised the only two remaining were Historia and Ymir.

“Hey, guys I just forgot my- holy shit!” Hitch covered her eyes quickly as she walked into Historia’s room, finding the two in a rather compromising position. Both turned their heads to Hitch, eyes wide in shock and probably embarrassment. Historia had gone bright red, not that she wasn’t already before, “H-Hitch, what-” she breathed heavily, pushing Ymir away slightly, “W-what do you want?”

“I’m so sor-” Hitch began before Ymir cut her off.

“What do you want?” Ymir was clearly a bit more than frustrated with the intrusion, none of them moving an inch.

“I just forgot something,” Hitch’s eyes were still covered as she reached out for Historia’s drawer, fumbling with the item. She cleared her throat before saying, “S-sorry, got it!” She quickly left the room, not before snapping a picture. She ran out of the house, happily skipping down the street. Although very scarred, she was incredibly pleased with the blackmail material she had just got. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1 uh very nice another filler chapter because a2 is busy woohoo very nice also very sorry for the slow updates we've both started school and we haven't gotten much idea for what to write. leave some fucking suggestions or smth idk  
> A2 I'll add something here if she decides she has any authors notes for this chapter


	10. test preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> upcoming test, who tries and who doesn't?

“Aaand another point to Yeager! Woohoo!” Porco exclaimed as Eren scored yet another goal. Jean leaned his hands against his knees as he tried to regain his breath whilst Eren was running around him with his arms up.

“Ah it’s alright, Jeanbo, you’ll score a goal eventually,” Eren patted Jean’s back when he had finally caught his breath. Eren just continued smirking at him, Jean looking very unamused as Porco got up off of the bench and swung his arms around the two, bringing them down to his level.

“One, Jean you suck, two, you guys wanna come over to mine later?” Porco said as he rubbed his fist in Jean’s hair, immediately getting his hand swatted away by the annoyed boy.

“And to do what exactly?” Eren raised his eyebrows as he got out of Porco’s grip.

“I don’t know? Study?”

“Since when do you study, Porco?” 

“Since now!” He beamed and grinned, crossing his arms and standing up straight. Eren chuckled and put his arm around Porco’s shoulder, “Sure, sure.”

“Why is this so hard!” Jean groaned as he fell onto the bed. Porco was sitting at his desk, biting the end of his pencil as he tried to figure out the equations in front of him.

“Multiply both sides by 6 and then take away 7x, it’s not that hard,” Eren said as he leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his heads. The other two looked over to him in confusion, “What,” they said at the same time. 

“Well if you’re so smart why do you get such shit grades,” Porco frowned at Eren.

“Simple, I just don’t try in tests,” Eren took out his phone and began scrolling through something. 

“That’s bullshit, why would you do that?” Jean had fully turned around in his chair and was now facing the other boy. Eren mumbled something and the two took it as their sign to get over it and continue what they were doing.

“Why don’t you ask Pieck for help, Porco? I’m sure she’d be glad to,” Eren smirked slightly as Porco turned around again to look at Eren.

“Shut up, I don’t need her help.”

“Sure, you don’t need it but you sure would like it, wouldn’t you?” Eren tilted his head and gave Porco an innocent smile. In return, Porco rolled his eyes and got back to work.

“By the way, Jean,” Eren was looking at his phone again as Jean turned around and raised his eyebrows. “You owe me 20 bucks.” He looked up from his phone and grinned at Jean.

“Wait, what? Why?” Jean could not have been more confused and just stared at Eren until he answered.

“Because I got with Mikasa before you? Did you forget the bet?”

“Wait did you two fu-” Porco tried to interject before Eren interrupted him.

“No we’re just talking and that counts.”

“So you’re actually talking to a girl instead of sleeping with them? Impressive.”

Eren raised one eyebrow at Jean and it looked as though he was about to jump him.

“Ugh, fine, whatever,” Jean crossed his arms, “I’ll pay you at school tomorrow.” Eren smiled at Jean before continuing what he was doing before.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Good form but still can’t beat me,” Pieck was sitting on the edge of the pool, waiting for Colt to get out. She winked at him as he rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

“I’m just a bit rusty, that’s all. If I had more warm-up time I would’ve beaten you in a landslide,” he brushed the hair that was in his face out of the way.

“Shouldn’t have come in late then, should you have?” Pieck said as she raised her eyebrows at him.

“Yeah yeah, mom, I’ll try not to next time.” Pieck laughed and slowly got up, “Another go?” 

Colt groaned as he followed Pieck to the other side of the pool, “Fine, but only because I know I’ll win.” They got in position and started. It was a close call but Pieck ended up beating Colt again. And again. And again. And maybe another time. 

“This is such bullshit,” Colt said as he was lying on the floor, arms and legs stretched out from the power he put into the swimming session. Pieck laughed and as she walked past him, dropped a towel on his face to muffle his quiet complaints and whines. 

“How many times did I beat your ass? Too many to count?” Pieck sat down on the bench and started drying her hair off.

“Shut up I’ll get you eventually.”

“Sure you will, keep trying boy.” They sat there in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Colt propped himself up on his elbow and looked up at Pieck.

“So I heard Porco asked you out,” he smirked at Pieck’s reaction. She blushed as she smiled at him, “Yeah, he did.”

“Finally got the guts to do it. You’d think he’d be a bit more confident considering his friend group.”

She sighed. To be honest, she didn’t like them much, god knows how she started liking Porco. They always seemed so stuck up and arrogant but if you really looked into it, they were about just like any other person. The exception being Eren. No one really knew anything about him except for Armin and Mikasa but those connections had been long gone. Guess he had to adapt and get over it. 

“Yeah I guess, he’s different though.”

“hE’S diFfEreNt thOuGH, says every girl ever,” Colt had rolled over to his stomach and rested his chin on his hands. Pieck chuckled and wrapped a towel around under her arms, “Should we go then? Lunch is about to start and I need to study for the test with Historia and that lot.” At the mention of lunch, Colt quickly scrambled off the floor and ran to the changing rooms, “Last one there is a loser!” he shouted as he rounded the corner. Pieck laughed before running after him, soon catching up.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"No no no!" Historia had gone completely red and was practically on top of Hitch, reaching out for the girl's phone.

"Please, Hitch, you weren't meant to see that," she frantically said, going in for the phone one last time before getting off and sinking into a chair, her hands covering her face. Hitch, Pieck, and Sasha were all laughing hysterically as Hitch told them what she had seen the other day.

"Always knew Historia was a bottom," Sasha snickered and took another bite of her cookie.

"I mean is it really much of a surprise? Short? Cheerleader?"

"Hey! Neither of those things relates to me being a bottom," Historia pouted, her words being muffled as she still hid behind her hands. The three just continued laughing.

"Hm, what have we got here then?" Ymir had walked up behind Hitch and taken her phone, inspecting the photo. She froze in place and blushed slightly at the sight.

"Well, you certainly weren't supposed to see that." Ymir's eyes widened at the memory and cleared her throat.

"Hey! Give me my phone back you fucking giant," Hitch snapped as she turned around and tried reaching for her phone.

"Nope, we're deleting this," Ymir had the phone high in the air, her other hand was placed on Hitch's face, pushing her away. Of course, she deleted the photo but not before she sent it to herself. She winked at Historia and tossed the phone behind Hitch, the girl quickly scrambling to retrieve it back.

“Ugh you’re no fun, that was my blackmail against Historia,” Hitch huffed and sunk into her chair, “How am I supposed to convince her to do things now.” Hitch frowned before quickly thinking of something. Ymir rolled her eyes and went to go stand behind Historia, placing her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders.

“Guys, the test is coming up in a couple of days, have you studied?” Sasha asked as she put her phone down, mouth still full of food.

Ymir snickered, “No, why would I?”

“Ymir this is why you get bad grades,” Historia looked up at Ymir.

“Come on, Cs and the occasional B isn’t bad,” Ymir looked down, “ Sorry I don’t get straight As like you Miss Perfect.”

“Hey!” Historia frowned and crossed her arms, “Not Miss perfect, thank you.”

“I vote we study in the library later,” Pieck suggested, looking around the group for approval.

“Nahuh, food isn’t allowed in the library,” Sasha shook her head.

“Sasha you can go half an hour without food, it’s okay.”

“I physically can’t, nope,” Sasha shook her head even more aggressively, as to prove her point.

“Yes you can now come on,” Hitch said as she rose up from her chair and grabbed Sasha by her wrist as she dragged her off. As Sasha was being dragged off the others could hear a faint, ‘Hey! My sandwich!’ and laughed before putting on their bags and following the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a1: a2 is taking a break and we will give them as much time as possible to sort whatever they have out because we love them very much and care for them. right? the only answer is yes so be patient bitches. until they come back a lot of the chapters will be one-shotty ish developing more on individual friendships, clubs etc. ill try writing about the teachers but a2 is better at that so. i mean you'll just have to deal with me for now ;) I still hope you enjoy it and I might be updating every 2/3 days I guess if I have the time and motivation.


	11. the dreadful things we call tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no a test? who fails and who passes
> 
> also a bit about them as a person

“Fucking test, this is so fucking stupid,” Reiner mumbled under his breath as his grip on his pencil tightened, nearly snapping it in half. 

“Reiner Braun, no verbal or non-verbal communication to anyone during exam time. Also, language.” In response, Reiner simply grunted and got back to work. He always let his anger get the best of him. The fact that he was failing maths didn’t help in the matter. Levi was standing at the front of the classroom. His hand was on his hip whilst the other one gripped the top of the mug he was holding as he supervised the class. What better than picking the most intimidating person to monitor the students.

It was the day of the test and to make sure no cheating would occur, the teachers had organised it so that everyone in the grade had the test at the same time. It wasn’t a special test, the teachers just got sick and tired of the endless cheating and tricks and couldn’t be bothered monitoring the students at all times. What a great idea it was to stick every single student in one room. 

_ ‘Well, this isn’t too hard I guess,’  _ Historia smiled and began scribbling something down, stopping and looking up to check on Ymir. Ymir was sitting a couple of rows in front of her and to her surprise, she couldn’t notice the brunette struggling at all. Surprisingly, Ymir’s best subject had to be maths, not to say she was stupid. She was just more logical and straightforward than creative. Historia, on the other hand, was much better at thinking outside the box, designing, and coming up with new ideas. Of course, she didn’t struggle with any subjects that took any logical thinking but she still enjoyed the others much more. Just like Historia, Hitch was a lot more successful in creative subjects, something that required her own input. However, unlike her friend, Hitch struggled a lot when it came to subjects such as science and maths. Guess that’s where Marlo came in and saved her.  _ ‘Stupid tests, when are we ever gonna need this stuff?’  _ Hitch rubbed her fingers against her forehead. On the opposite side of the room sat Pieck and next to her was Bertholdt. Both did quite well in school, to no one’s surprise. Turning each page as they went, they both finished the test with relative ease. 

“Sasha Braus, what is that you’ve got under your desk?” Levi tapped his foot on the floor and raised a suspicious eyebrow at the girl. Her gaze snapped up as she saw Levi staring at her from the front.

“N-nothing sir!” She quickly stuffed the wrapper back in her bag and began writing, hearing a small ‘tsk’ from the short man. A snicker could be heard from the seat behind her. She turned around to see Connie slightly laughing at her. The two began to snicker quietly among themselves, earning a glare from Levi, which shut them both up immediately. Sasha didn’t struggle on the test nearly as much as Connie did. They were both better at running, mostly from their problems but it still counted. Despite her constant eating, Sasha was quite a good student. Surprisingly, she was amazing at science, acing nearly every test, and helped around a lot with the practical demonstrations. Ms. Zoe absolutely loved everything about her, except for the crumbs she left behind. 

_ ‘Shit, this is a lot harder than I thought,’  _ Connie scratched the back on his head, the numbers on the paper looked as if they were in another language,  _ ‘Maybe Ymir was right about me and Sasha sharing one brain cell.’  _ He groaned quietly as he flipped to the next page, hoping he would be able to answer at least one question. 

Eren had his legs crossed at his ankles and was sitting as comfortably as he could in his chair. He might’ve been smart but he never showed it, often purposely failing instead. After all, he didn’t need a degree if he was just going to take over his dad’s company. Sitting a couple of seats away from him was Niccolo. Obviously, the boy had to be smart enough to be able to become an exchange student and he was planning on actually staying, which meant keeping his grades up until he graduated. His passion for food didn’t interfere with his school life and he was quite successful at managing his time, enough for work, school, and friends. His manager had taken quite the liking to him, he seemed like a ‘bright boy’ apparently. Right in front of him sat one of his best friends, Marco, who was quietly getting on with his test. Being one of the smarter kids in the class, he would often let people copy his answers and homework, not caring much and just wanting to feel helpful towards others. Eren looked around and spotted Colt sitting to his left. Colt was just an average student, nothing really stood out about him academically but it was once he was in the pool where he really excelled. He was great at swimming, although he could never seem to manage to beat Pieck. 

Right at the front of the class sat Armin, possibly the grade’s best student. He was the first one to finish, putting the test proudly at the front and returning his seat, Mr. Ackerman simply gave him a nod and took another sip of his tea. However, he often got bullied for it, ‘teacher’s pet,’ ‘nerd,’ and ‘suck-up’ were the ones he heard the most. It didn’t bother him much though, he enjoyed studying and getting alone time with himself to just think, it helped calm him down from his occasional anxiety attacks. Of course, Annie had picked up on the little changes when he had them, having some herself when faced with pressure from her dad. The only reason she was really trying in school was because of her dad, she didn’t want to disappoint but at the same time, she couldn’t care less. She wasn’t amazing but she wasn’t failing like Porco either. 

_ ‘Man, what the fuck, I swear we didn’t learn about this,’  _ Porco rubbed the back of his head as he stared blankly at the paper.  _ ‘I thought this was supposed to be easy,’  _ he sighed and flicked through the rest of the test, hoping to see a question he was actually capable of. He looked over to Jean to see if he was struggling as well. 

_ ‘Wait I know this one. This isn’t too bad after all,’  _ Jean didn’t have the natural talent of being smart like Armin or Historia but he still tried his best, often spending his alone time studying. It had paid off quite a few times and he was really starting to get the hang of it. Despite what people think of him, he could be quite the mess sometimes, also getting occasional anxiety attacks from his parents’ arguing. He wasn’t really as confident as he seemed but he really enjoyed it when he did well on a test, giving him a feeling of worth.

Last but not least was Mikasa, sitting right by the door of the room and getting on with her test quietly. She was a model student, doing everything she could to get top grades whilst also managing to keep up with basketball. Everyone adored her and just like Ymir, she had her own little following of secret admirers. Not that she cared, she had more important stuff to think about but it was nice knowing she had some sort of relevance. Shortly after Armin had handed in his test, Mikasa did the same, placing it in a neat pile and going back to her seat to wait for the bell to ring. 

*ring ring*

A collective groan was heard as the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the test. Some people had seemed to have given up, sinking into their chair or slamming their head on the table whilst others were simply smiling or turning to their friends to discuss some of the questions. 

“Your tests will be marked and returned to you in three days' time,” Levi jumped down from his chair and made his way to the door, gesturing with his hand that they were free to go. One by one they started going through the door, waiting for their friends to come out.

“You know what, I think I did pretty good on that one,” Ymir smiled widely and looked down at Historia who had attached herself to the taller girl’s arm.

“I’m sure you did, Ymir,” Historia smiled back and squeezed her arm.

“That wasn’t too bad actually,” Pieck had joined them and was leaning against the wall, checking her phone for her next lesson.

“Mhm, that was cool and all, cafeteria? I’m starving from all the hard work,” Sasha said as she took out the unfinished snack from earlier. Ymir rolled her eyes before saying, “I’m practising with Mikasa so no, you people can go on yo-” She was interrupted when Hitch’s loud sobs could be heard coming towards them.

“Why was that so hard! How do you guys do it? This was my one and only chance to impress Mr. Ackerman,” Hitch clung onto Pieck’s arm, still sobbing as the other girl started rubbing her back sympathetically.

“Stop wailing about Mr. Ackerman before Mikasa hears you, she’ll rip you apart,” Ymir warned just as Mikasa walked up behind her, flipping her hood up in the process.

“Wha- Hey!” Ymir said as she pulled down her hood and straightened it out.

“Really talking about that gremlin again?” Mikasa had her arms crossed and raised a brow at Hitch. 

“Mikasa, I will get him to notice me one day,” Hitch sniffed as she held on tighter onto Pieck’s arm, making the girl wince a little. Mikasa just rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at Ymir, “We got practise, remember? Stop being a simp and get a move on.” Before Ymir could reply, Mikasa had grabbed a hold of Ymir’s hood again, peeling her away from Historia who just giggled, and dragging her down the corridor.

“Hey! That hur- Ow!”

“Crybaby.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

** Mikasa Ackerman: **

Grade: A+

** Armin Arlert: **

Grade: A+

** Marco Bodt: **

Grade: B+

** Reiner Braun: **

Grade: D-

** Sasha Braus: **

Grade: B-

** Hitch Dreyse: **

Grade: C

** Pieck Finger: **

Grade: A

** Marlo Freudenberg: **

Grade: A-

** Ymir Fritz: **

Grade: A-

** Porco Galliard: **

Grade: C

** Colt Grice: **

Grade: B-

** Bertholdt Hoover: **

Grade: A

** Eren Jeager: **

Grade: C-

** Jean Kirstein: **

Grade: B

** Annie Leonhart: **

Grade: A-

** Historia Reiss:  **

Grade: A+

** Niccolo Russo: **

Grade: A

** Connie Springer: **

Grade: C-

“Well done, brats, you made it through another test,” Levi sat down in his chair, holding the rim of his cup. Unfortunately for Hitch, the classes were back to normal, and no more seeing Mr. Ackerman. He had handed out the tests and they spent the rest of the lesson going through them, helping with anything the students struggled on. This went on for the entire lesson and when the bell rang he stood up from his chair.

“I would like to congratulate Armin, Historia, and Mikasa for all getting 100%, well done to the rest of you as well, you are now dismissed.” He rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair, taking another sip of his tea and returning to work on his laptop.

“That’s not that bad Reiner, at least you didn’t fail,” Bertholdt tried to comfort his friend, patting him on the back. Reiner scrunched up his test and threw it in the bin, “Such fucking bullshit,” he mumbled as he walked down the corridor with his head down. Bertholdt just sighed and followed him, numb to the boy’s anger. He himself got an A but there was no way he would let Reiner know that, he’d just throw another tantrum and cuss him out again. 

“You cheated didn’t you, horseface?” Porco waved Jean’s test in his face, frowning. Jean just smiled and retrieved his test back from the shorter boy.

“Nope, I just studied, unlike you.” Jean was extremely pleased with his results, possibly the highest he had ever gotten, turns out studying actually paid off. Porco grunted and turned to Eren, “What did you get then, Mr. Oh so smart.” Eren chuckled and simply handed him his test.

“Fair enough,” Porco took a quick glance before shoving his own test in his bag.

“What the fuck, Armin,” they all stared at the boy in disbelief.

“100 fucking percent?” Colt waved Armin’s test in his face frantically, earning a laugh from him.

“Guys calm down, are we really surprised?” Marco was flicking through his own test, quite happy with his results.

“No, but holy shit,” Connie replied as he looked down at his own test.  _ ‘Eh, not too bad actually.’  _ He now owed Sasha $5 for getting lower than her but it didn’t bother him much. Niccolo had put his test back in his bag, “Armin you’re just annoyingly smart.” Colt put his hand on his hip and turned to Niccolo, frowning, “You can’t say much either, you got an A.”

“And you got a B.”

“B- actually.”

“Oh shut up!”

“Historia!” Ymir ran up to her girlfriend, excitedly waving her test around, “I got a fucking A! An A! Well an A- but oh well. Am I as smart as you know or what?” She was grinning from ear to ear as Historia laughed. She pulled the taller girl down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Yes yes Ymir, I’m really proud of you, well done.” Ymir sat down next to her as she went through her test, still incredibly proud of herself. 

“Well that’s quite a shock,” Hitch said as she put her own test on the table, “I got a C, not bad but Mr. Ackerman won’t notice me at this point,” she sulked and sunk into her chair. 

“Eh, I got a B-, easy 5 bucks from Connie,” Sasha said as she put her feet up on another chair.

“You bet on tests again?” Historia raised her eyebrow at Sasha and Sasha just smiled.

“I’d die the day he got a score higher than mine.” Historia rolled her eyes and smiled.

“You got any idea what Pieck got? And where she is maybe?” Hitch stuffed her bag into her bag again, not really caring if it got damaged. 

“She went off to swimming, I think she got an A though,” Historia replied as Ymir quietly went on about how good she did on the test.

“Of course she did,” Hitch rolled her eyes, “Can we talk about how you got literally 100%? What kind of witchcraft is that.”

“Well I actually studied instead of drooling over my teacher, you know,” Historia replied, tilting her head to the side. Ymir let out a dramatic gasp, “You studied without me?” She put the back of her hand on her forehead and pretended to faint, “That’s so rude.” Historia giggled, “Mhm, except I actually  _ studied _ .” Ymir winked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

“I don’t want to hear about it so I’m going to the cafeteria, you two can get it on somewhere else,” Hitch stood up and put her hands on the table.

“Oh oh! I’m coming with,” Sasha replied as she quickly put her stuff away and was ready to follow Hitch.

“You go do that, I’ll stay with Ymir for a bit,” Historia smiled and looked up at the two and waved.

“Simps, just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Out of all people, you shouldn’t be the one saying that.”

“100%? Impressive, Mikasa,” Annie said as they showed each other their scores.

“An A- isn’t too bad either,” Mikasa smiled at Annie.

“ _ Not too bad _ , thanks, Mika,” Annie rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, you know what I meant,” Mikasa laughed and punched Annie in the arm playfully.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a1: weyyyy a proper chapter look at that. it was actually kinda fun writing this one ngl. also I am aware that ymirs surname isn't fritz and that ymir fritz is a completely different person, I just needed one. also for niccolos surname i just searched up some random italian name don't come for me. also I actually fucking put the names for the grades in alphabetical order so fuck you.


	12. teacher's lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of what goes on in the teacher's lounge

“Do you know how much of a pain it was to mark those little shits’ maths tests,” Levi said as he sat down on the couch with his laptop in his lap.   
“Well it’s the job you get for being the head of maths, you know,” Petra was standing by the photocopier as she looked over at him and smiled. Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking another sip from his mug.   
“Come on on shortstack, don’t be so bitter,” Zeke had just entered the room and was leaning against the doorframe, “Cut them some slack, they tried just as hard.” He chuckled and walked over to sit opposite Levi. Zeke crossed his legs and smirked at Levi, “I bet some of the girls were happy to have you.”  
“Tsk, if they find me attractive, that’s their own problem. I’m their teacher and no way am I going near one of them,” Levi looked up from his laptop screen to see Zeke grinning at him.   
“Mhm, an-”  
“Hey, guys! Guess what!” Hange suddenly burst through the doors, using her foot to open it as their hands were filled with books and a laptop. Their hair was covered in a colourful foam, slowly dripping down their face and over her goggles.  
“Hange what the fu-” Levi would usually question these things but he decided against it, shaking his head and looking back down at his laptop instead.  
“Woah what happened to you?” Gunther had bumped into Hange from behind as he tried to enter the teacher’s lounge, slipping past her and on his way to make himself a coffee. Hange had put their stuff down on the table, Mike throwing her a box of tissues for her to wipe herself clean with.   
“Are you surprised?” Nanaba sighed as she checked through her clipboard, probably the scores of the last basketball game. A moment later, Moblit came through the door, covered in the same thing that Hange was covered in, and groaned. Hange tossed him the box of tissues and he started wiping himself clean whilst Hange just laughed.  
“Okay, no, what did you two do now then?” Rico raised an eyebrow at the two, tapping her foot on the ground and waiting for an answer.  
“Oh, just some elephant’s toothpaste,” Hange grinned at her, “I think I got some of the measurements wrong, though.” Nanaba chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Of course you did.”  
“Poor Moblit, the things you put that man through,” Zeke looked over to the group, “He definitely doesn’t get paid enough to be your assistant.”  
“Zeke I don’t think anyone here is being paid enough,” Nanaba turned around and walked over to go sit on the couch, her arm leaning on the armrest and her ankle crossed over her knee.  
“I definitely don’t get paid to deal with monkey man’s bullshit,” Levi scoffed and took another sip of his drink. Petra sighed, collecting all the papers, and turned around, “Levi, be nice. The same goes for you, Zeke.” Zeke pouted and turned his head around to Petra, “I am being nice though, he’s the one attacking me.”  
“Oh shut up, no one likes you.”  
“And no one asked,” Zeke turned back around and smiled at Levi sarcastically.  
“Really using those middle school comebacks, Zeke?” Gunther chuckled as he typed away on his keyboard.  
“Oh come on, I can use them if I want. After all, that’s why the students like me so much,” Zeke winked and stood up, fixing his collar in the process.  
“I think I’ll be heading off now,” he bowed and smiled, “See you at lunch, shortstack.”  
In return, Levi just scoffed and got back to his work, Petra rolling her eyes at the two as she picked up her own things and headed for the door. “Good luck, see you later,” she waved and smiled before disappearing. In the other corner of the room, Hange and Moblit had nearly been able to get all of the substance off, most of it still remaining in their hair.   
“Hange, this is impossible,” Moblit sighed as he combed through his hair again, attempting to get the foam out.  
“Oh come on, we’ve done it plenty of times before, it can’t be that bad,” Hange was smiling at him, he continued just looking annoyed. Levi suddenly shut his laptop and got up, clearing his throat and putting his things in his bag.  
“I’ll see you later, bye,” he turned around and left, slamming the door on the way out. Nanaba and Mike had a free lesson next so they weren’t too worried about being on time for anything, both were probably filling out some of the match reports or setting out new teams. 

After a while, Hange and Moblit had left as well, the brunette had probably come up with some other ways to torture their assistant. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“What do you think the teachers do in there?” Sasha pointed towards the teacher’s lounge as she noticed that Levi had left. Ymir shrugged, bouncing her basketball on the ground a few times before catching it and placing it under her arm, “I don’t know, teacher shit?”  
“Very specific, Ymir,” Sasha rolled her eyes and turned back around to face Ymir, “Did you hear about Mr. and Mrs. Zacharias?”   
“What about them?”  
“They’re married, who would’ve known,” Sasha smiled at Ymir. Ymir turned around slowly to look Sasha in the eyes, unsure of whether the girl was being serious or not. She raised her eyebrows at her and leaned forward slightly, “Sasha, they have the same last name.”  
“That doesn’t answer my que- Ohhhh. Oh!” Sasha chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand. Ymir just rolled her eyes and began walking down the corridor, muttering ‘idiot’ as she went.  
“Hey! Wait for me!” Sasha turned around and began sprinting to catch up with Ymir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a1: sorry if the chapter was a bit short, im pretty sure the next one is gonna be longer


	13. back in the day 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet up with their old friends

_*ring ring*_

_hey ymir_

_we’re meeting up in 20 right?_

_the park_

Ymir turned her head to her phone, not thinking much about it. Once she picked it up was when the panic really settled in. _‘Oh fuck, shit, I was meant to be meeting up with Sasha.'_ She shot up from her seat, throwing her controller on her bed and talking into her microphone, “Guys, I have to leave, I’m supposed to be meeting up with Sasha.” Connie groaned in response and breathed heavily into his, “Fine, go, abandon us, go have fun with your better friends.” Ymir laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, that’s alright, have fun,” Bertholdt spoke through his microphone. 

“I’ll join back later, see ya later,” Ymir disconnected from the game and turned off her monitor. She kicked her chair away, grabbing a hoodie and a pair of jeans and quickly changing into them. She took her phone as she rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. Going through a couple of cupboards, she picked out some snacks before grabbing a small tennis ball on the way out. Just as she was unlocking the door, she heard her dad call after her.

“Ymir, where are you going?”

“Uh, to meet a friend.”

“Which friend? Is it Mikasa?”

“No dad, it’s Sasha. I’ll be back later.”

“Ah alright. Have fun, don’t be back too late, we’re having pizza tonight.”

“Gotcha, see ya later.”

“Bye Ymir!”

Closing the door behind her, she ran towards the park, ignoring the buzzing coming from her phone. After having ran for 15 minutes straight, she stopped and bent over, trying to catch her breath. Once her breathing became more regular she looked up and around before taking her phone out of her pocket.

_ugh you bitch you’re late you little shit_

_I KNOW IM SORRy_

_smh hurry up gay lord_

_fine fine_ **_🙄_ **

Groaning, she forced herself back up and began running again, this time not stopping at all. Once she saw Sasha sitting on a bench with a bag next to her, she collapsed on the ground, lying face down. Sasha rolled her eyes and got up, walking towards Ymir and stepped up to stand on her back.

“This is what you get for being late.” Sasha stood on Ymir’s back as her arms and legs stretched out in different directions.

“I- I can’t breathe, get off me, fatass,” she panted, nearly wheezing from the pressure on her chest.

“Hey!-” Sasha tried to respond before falling off and onto the floor as the girl below her rolled over and grabbed her legs, causing her to lose her balance.

“Oh! My ass! That’s precious, you know,” Sasha sat up and rubbed her lower back, Ymir having now rolled over and was facing the sky. Her limbs were still stretched out as she tried to regain her breath.

“Yeah, precious to Niccolo,” Ymir rolled her eyes.

“Yeah and you know it,” Sasha winked and Ymir just groaned. The shorter girl stood up and walked over to Ymir, looking down with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the ground. Ymir opened one of her eyes and used one of her arms to block the sunlight.

“What.”

“Are we actually going to hang out or are you going to lie on the floor?”

“I’d rather lie on the floor, more fun. Ow!-” The comment earned Ymir a quick kick to the side of the ribs. Using her free hand, Ymir rubbed the spot to try and stop some of the stinging.

“Right then, violence it is,” Sasha huffed and walked over to Ymir’s feet, bending down and grabbing the girl by her ankles.

“Sasha, what are yo-” She tried sitting up before her head slammed into the ground again as Sasha began dragging her by her feet.

“Ow! You dick!” Ymir let out a yell of pain as she just accepted it and let Sasha drag her over to the bench. Sasha just chuckled. Once they got to the bench, Ymir sat up and rubbed the back of her head, picking some pieces of grass off as well, whilst glaring up at Sasha who just smiled at her, continuing to drink from her bottle.

“The least you can do is pass me the bottle,” Ymir lifted her hand in hopes Sasha would throw her it.

“Ugh fine,” Sasha rolled her eyes as she put the cap back onto the bottle and threw it down to Ymir, who happily received it and began chugging.

“Hey! Not all of it!” Ymir just smiled and continued drinking, leaving a single drop behind.

“Not all of it,” she winked at her before grabbing her shin and yelling out in pain again as Sasha drove the heel of her shoe down into Ymir’s leg. After the taller girl had stopped with all the complaints, she got up and sat on the bench, throwing her legs over Sasha’s leg and leaning back onto the armrest. They sat like that for a while, Sasha occasionally taking off Ymir’s shoe and throwing it across the field.

“Hey I think you crushed the snacks in my pocket,” Ymir said as she reached into her pocket.

“What! No! How?!” Sasha sat up straight and looked at Ymir, eyes wide.

“Yeah, when you fucking stood on me,” Ymir replied, rolling her eyes. Sasha pushed the brunette’s legs off of her lap and quickly moved over to shove her hand in Ymir’s hoodie pocket. Feeling around for a bit, she pulled out a few snickers and a crumpled pack of chips. She stared at them for a minute before whining and falling back onto the bench, pulling her legs up and putting them on Ymir’s shoulders as she pretended to faint dramatically. Ymir bent over to grab one of the broken snickers in Sasha’s hands. Opening the wrapper and taking a bit, she rolled her eyes before scrunching her face up.

“Sasha, I can see your junk, sit up.”

“It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before,” Sasha looked up at Ymir as she opened the pack of chips, “Plus, it’s comfortable.”

“Fine, but we’re in public,” Ymir sighed as she continued scrolling through her phone.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_‘Oh fuck. Okay. This is fine. Completely fine.’_ Jean had been standing in the mirror for the past 10 minutes, jumping up and down or reciting lines of some sort. He let out a deep breath as he looked at himself in the eyes, _‘You’ve known Marco for years now. Why are you scared?’_ He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and checked the time. 12:37. He and Marco were supposed to be meeting up and having lunch at the place Niccolo worked at. The food was absolutely amazing and they all collectively agreed that Niccolo was a great server. 

Marco and him had been best friends since elementary school, maybe even longer. They had always hung out and honestly, they cared a lot for each other. They started to lose touch once they both started high school. Jean didn’t do too well after that. His grades got worse, he barely had any friends and his parents’ arguing had gotten progressively more frequent. Usually, he would go around Marco’s and they’d stay up all night playing video games and then in the morning Marco’s mom would drive them to school. Or they would have sleepovers every weekend because Marco’s parents absolutely loved Jean. On the other hand, Marco had gotten his own friends, he was smart, he was _handso-_

“Jean, darling, aren’t you supposed to be hanging out with Marco later?” Jean cleared his throat.

“Yeah, mom, I’m leaving in 5 minutes.”

“Okay good, don’t forget to bring some money with you.”

“I know, mom,” Jean combed through his hair again. Marco used to play with his hair when Jean would have a panic attack and it seemed to work every time. He put his phone back into his pocket and ran downstairs to where his mom was waiting for him. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she waved at him as he left through the door, “Bye sweetie! Hope you have fun!”

“Thanks, mom,” Jean rushed out the door, barely being able to put his shoes on as he walked down the road. The restaurant was only a 5-minute walk from his place so he didn’t have to worry. As he was walking, he checked every single one of his pockets, _‘Keys, phone, card, got it.’_ He let out a sigh of relief as he double-checked it again.

Marco adjusted the collar of his shirt as he stood in front of the restaurant waiting for his friend. They hadn't talked in a while but that changed when Marco decided to text Jean and ask him to lunch just to catch up. _‘Just to catch up, right? It’s been a while, I’m sure there must have been a lot going on for him. I bet he looks bett-’_

“Hey, Marco!” He heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere. As he looked up he saw Jean running towards him, smiling brightly and waving at him. Before he could say anything back, Jean had wrapped his arms around Marco and the two were now hugging. After a moment of realisation, Marco put his arms around Jean’s waist and squeezed him.

“Hey, you’re gonna suffocate me here,” Jean chuckled as he lifted his head up. Marco didn’t realise how tightly he had been holding on and softened his grip a bit.

“Sorry,” Marco laughed before letting go completely. Jean put one of his hands on Marco’s shoulder and smiled at him.

“Should we go inside then?”

“Yeah, sure,” Marco said as he grabbed the wrist that was on his shoulder and led Jean into the restaurant. As they heard the bell go off behind them, they saw Niccolo at the counter.

“Hey guys! What can I get for you?” Niccolo smiled as he clicked his pen and got ready to write.

“Can we just have the menus for now?” Marco asked, still holding onto Jean’s wrist.

“Sure thing,” Niccolo picked up two menus from the stack and handed it to the two, Marco grabbing both of them, mouthing a silent ‘thanks’ to Niccolo as he dragged Jean to go sit down by one of the window seats. They both sat down and shuffled closer to the window, sitting opposite each other.

“So how have you been then?” Jean asked.

“I’ve been alright you know, not much has happened and all that but I’m doing fine,” Marco smiled and tilted his head, “You?”

“Oh yeah, I mean I’m alright. My grades are improving and all and I have Eren and Porco but other than that not much.” Marco could tell he wasn’t very happy so he grabbed his hand, out of instinct of course. Realising what he had just done, he blushed and looked up at Jean who had also gone slightly red. Marco cleared his throat.

“Well, if you ever get tired of those two, you can always hang out with me. Or my friend group even,” Marco chuckled as he slightly let go of his hand. What he didn’t expect was for Jean to take his hand back. Marco looked up and smiled.

“Sure, Mar. Why don’t we do this every week? It’s fun.”

“Sure, horseface,” Marco giggled as Jean gasped dramatically and rolled his eyes before both of them started laughing.

_‘I missed you so much’_

_‘I missed him so much’_

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Reiner, remember when I beat you up so much you wouldn’t talk to me for like 2 weeks?” Annie was sitting on a log as she played with her flip knife, throwing it into the air before catching it by the handle and inspecting the blade. Reiner looked slowly over to her, raising an eyebrow, “Yes? Why?” Annie chuckled as with a swift motion, she threw the blade towards a tree and had it stick perfectly into the bark.

“Oh no, I just thought you should remember.”

“Stop with the tension, no one gives a shit,” Pieck rolled her eyes and looked over to Porco, looking as brain dead and thoughtless as ever. Annie laughed softly, maybe genuinely if they wanted to take it that way.

“Oh I’m kidding, it’s nice meeting up again, don’t you think? It reminds me of back in the day.”

“Back in the day? What are you, 50?” Reiner scoffed and looked over at Annie.

“This is why I told you to remember, Reiner,” Annie said as she raised her head and looked him dead in the eyes. Reiner sighed and looked down at the ground.

“Not going to lie, I think it’s more awkward than anything,” Porco had finally had one logical thought strike his brain and spoke up, “I mean, we drifted for a reason didn’t we?”

“Oh come on guys, this was supposed to be a fun thing. Something we could do and catch up. Something to remind us of when we were friends.” Colt stood up from his seat on the log and looked over them. A mumble could be heard from each individual member but other than that it was silent.

“Why don’t we play tag? We used to play that in these woods all the time,” Bertholdt suggested, looking hopefully to the others. Colt smiled at the thought, “Yeah, who’s up for it?”

“Why not?” Pieck giggled as she got up.

“Just because Bert suggested it,” Reiner stood up as well, brushing himself off. 

“Simp,” Porco said as he followed suit with the others. Reiner shot him a glare.

“What did you say? I’m not fucking gay you little bitch,” Reiner growled at him as he tightened his fists.

“Historia is, though,” Pieck said as she looked towards Reiner, looking at him very unamused. Reiner scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away. Annie groaned before getting up from her seat, walking over to the tree and retrieving her knife, “Tag it is then.”

Back in middle school, they had always stuck together. The teachers used to call them a pack, a scary one for that. There was a forest just behind the school and if you went far enough in, the terrain got interesting. As kids, they had built a shelter there and played all sorts of games. Surprisingly, after all these years, the shelter still remained. It was big. There happened to be a perfect circle of trees where they had tied ropes around them and hung tarps up. Pieck and Porco had brought a couple of logs in for seats and they used to sit there and talk a lot. Reiner and Bertholdt were often busy seeing who could find the biggest stick or the biggest rock. Annie didn’t do much, mostly sat in the treehouse and watched over things. She found it peaceful and sometimes funny when Colt would dump water on Reiner. Colt’s and Porco’s dads had helped them build the treehouse which stretched across 3 trees and was quite impressive.

“Annie is it, you have 10 seconds to run and hide, you must not leave the area and if you are caught you must return to here,” Colt stood on the log and looked over the group, hearing a mumble of collective agreement among them.

“Glad that’s settled, may the best person win,” Colt smiled brightly as he ran away as quickly as he could. Pieck had run off somewhere and so did Bertholdt. Reiner had decided to hide in the treehouse and Porco decided the absolute best hiding spot was behind a massive boulder. His spot was given away to Annie the moment he screamed due to seeing a spider crawl out.

After a while, Colt, Reiner, Porco and Bertholdt sat on the logs, all out of breath and panting.

“D-did Annie get faster over the years?” Colt said between breaths.

“I think so,” Bertholdt answered, lying down on one of the logs. They all shot up in their seats when they heard a high-pitched scream come from nearby. As they all scrambled up, climbing over each other to go check what had happened, they were left very unamused when they had found Annie and Pieck lying on the floor and crying from laughter.

“Not funny, guys,” Porco said as he crossed his arms. Pieck could sense genuine worry on his face as she stopped laughing, pouting up at him instead, “Oh come on, Pock, yeah it is.” He could feel his face go red as he looked at the ground and heard Pieck giggle as the two girls got up from the ground. They all returned to the shelter, Pieck trying to comfort Porco on the way back.

“Do you guys think we would still be friends if Marcel was still here?” Bertholdt asked after a minute of silence. Colt sighed and looked up, “Yeah, maybe.”

“Don’t talk about him, I don’t want to remember,” Porco hid his face in his arms. Pieck shuffled over and wrapped her arm around him, rubbing his back and resting her chin on his head.

“Sorry, Porco, I didn’t mean to.” Colt could barely make out Porco mumbling ‘It’s alright.’

“Minute of silence for him?” Reiner finally said, ready for any backlash to the question. Instead, Porco lifted his head slightly, “Yeah, I think he’d like that.”

_‘Why couldn’t have it been me instead?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a1: woohoo another long chapter, enjoy. the next bit might be out tmr or the day after that, depends on my schedule. yes I made marcel die what are you gonna do about it


	14. back in the day 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more friends hanging out woohoo  
> hitch and annie  
> connie, sasha and jean  
> armin, eren and mikasa

“Uh, hey.”

Annie cleared her throat.

“Hey.”

“So..”

“So?”

Hitch shuffled uncomfortably where she was standing, both of them were looking down on the ground. She sighed before speaking again, “How have you been?”

“Uh, quite well, I guess.”

“Same, I mean yeah.” 

“Well Annie, if you’re going to invite me to hang out I expect you to be the one who carries the conversation.”

“I kind of just expected you to carry it since you talk so much.”

“Excuse me?” Hitch placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Annie. Annie was still looking down at the ground as she could feel Hitch glare at her.

“No I meant like, you’re talkative, you’re social. I expected you to carry the conversation. Like you usually did,” Annie looked up to look Hitch in the eyes and tilted her head.

Like things used to be. They used to be great friends back in middle school, even Annie’s dad liked Hitch, he thought she was well-mannered. They used to hang out all the time, after school, during the weekends and whenever they could. They were like the opposites of each other and that made them even better friends. They didn’t end the friendship on bad terms or anything, they still talked when their groups would be together and they got along quite fine. It was just when it was only them two where things got a bit awkward. They were actually such good friends they kissed once. Once. And then it ended. They weren’t quite sure of their feelings after that and Hitch was apparently uncomfortable for a short period after it. Of course, none of the feelings remained but the memory had been a strange and rather awkward one. 

Hitch rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Get in then,” Hitch grabbed Annie’s hand and dragged her inside and upstairs to her room.

“We’re doing a photo-shoot,” Hitch stated, looking at Annie with her hands on her hips. Annie raised her eyebrows and looked up at Hitch, “What, like the ones we used to have?” Hitch rolled her eyes, “Yes Annie, wow, you remembered, well done,” she clapped her hands sarcastically which earned a chuckle from Annie. Hitch just smiled in return and threw a bunch of tinsel on Annie. She walked over to her drawer and got out a bunch of accessories. Glasses, hats, crowns and lights, you name it, she had it. 

Surprisingly, it hadn’t been as awkward as intended and Annie ended taking a few pictures home with her.

“You know, this was fun,” Annie was sitting on Hitch’s bed and going through a couple of the photos. Hitch was putting all the stuff back in her drawer as she looked over at Annie and smiled, “Yeah, yeah it was.”

“Maybe we should do it more often?”

“I don’t see why not.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

_ Thud. _

“Ow, fuck!” Connie yelled as he landed on the floor. The two were by the play set in the park, hanging upside down from some of the bars. Sasha seemed to do perfectly fine, hanging by her knees as she used her arms to sway back and forth. Connie didn’t seem to quite have the natural talent Sasha did. Laying on his neck with his legs over his head, he groaned as felt his limbs go numb with pain and heard Sasha laughing hysterically at him in the background. He flipped his legs over so that he was now laying flat on his back and looked up into the sky.

“Do you think he’ll show up? We haven’t talked to him in ages,” Connie said as he turned his head to look up at Sasha, who was still hanging and swaying on the bar.

“Of course he will, he’s still our friend after all,” Sasha looked back at the boy, “Did you hear? He met up with Marco the other day.” Connie smirked and raised his eyebrows, “Marco?” Sasha grinned back and nodded.

“Marco.”

“Ugh, well, he’s late so-”

“Let it go, I’m only late by 5 minutes.”

The pair turned her heads upwards to see Jean standing there, his arms crossed and looking down at the two. At the sudden surprise, Sasha lost her grip as well and fell down next to Connie, groaning before looking up again. Jean chuckled as he put his hands out for the two to hold on to. After having rolled over, they grabbed his hands simultaneously and hoisted themselves up. Instead of any formal greetings like you would usually when you meet an old friend, they clung onto his sides instead, holding onto him for dear life. Jean looked down and laughed at the two, putting his arms around their shoulders. After a minute or two of the silence, they both let go and looked up at him, Connie punching him in the side.

“You fucking dick, you can’t scare us like that,” Connie frowned.

“Yeah!” Sasha joined in as she crossed her arms. Jean just smiled at the two, causing them to roll their eyes.

“Maybe I can show you how to actually hang off of the bars,” Jean suggested, smirking at them as they both gasped.

“Hey! I can hang off of the bars perfectly fine!” Sasha protested, poking him in the ribcage.

“Same here!”

Jean shook his head and walked over to the bar, grabbing it before using his body weight to swing himself up and catch the back of his knees on the bar. Once he was steady, he let his hands go and hung upside.

“See, not that hard,” Jean stuck his tongue out at the two who just frowned at him. Suddenly, Sasha smirked and turned her head towards Connie, whispering something into the boy’s ear. Once she had finished, his grin was matching Sasha’s as they both slowly turned their heads back to Jean.

“Oh god, no, what are you going to do?” before Jean could pull himself up, the two were running at him, grabbing a hold of his legs and pulling him off of the bar.

“Fuck!”

He landed on the ground with a thud, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

“That was really fucking mean,” he mumbled as he looked up at the two who were bent over, laughing. He rolled his eyes before standing up and walking to the other bar. Before he could get anywhere, Connie pulled him and Sasha in, their faces close to each other.

“I’m glad we’re still friends,” he sighed, “You guys mean a lot to me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“If we’re going to hang out, can you two stop with the whole lovey-dovey thing, it’s making me sick,” Armin eyed the two, Eren had his arm wrapped around Mikasa’s shoulder as the girl huffed and pushed his arm away, standing up and going to sit next to Armin instead.

“Eren, we’re hanging out as friends, especially with Armin around,” Mikasa crossed her legs as she looked at him. The boy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, taking another sip from his can. The three of them often met up anyway, but with Valentine’s having been a month or so ago, things were different between Mikasa and Eren. She had to admit, she had liked Eren for some time but she was still hesitant about it all. For Eren, he had liked her since they were children but just never built up the courage to tell her. In high school, Eren had buried those feelings so far down that he forgot he had them, opting for sleeping with random girls instead. Mikasa was fairly popular, romantically, but she never really batted an eye towards them. Armin on the other hand, was nowhere near their level in popularity, god knows how he managed to make it with Annie. 

“So, what have you guys been up to since we last met up?” Armin asked, looking over at the two.

“You know, getting lai-”

“Not much Armin, I’ve got the basketball game coming up but that’s about it. What about you?” Mikasa interrupted Eren, giving him an unamused look once she caught onto what he was about to say. Armin chuckled, “Oh, not much either honestly, a bit of studying maybe.” He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Eren leaned forward, putting his arms on the table and resting his chin on his hands.

“What about  _ Annie? _ ” He stretched out the last word to put emphasis on it and smirked when he noticed Armin go slightly red. The blond cleared his throat as he heard Mikasa giggle beside him.

“Uh, it’s going well, I guess,” Armin said as he looked down at his cup. Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder and bent down to look him in the eyes, “From what I’ve heard, it’s going better than just well, Armin,” she winked at him before he buried his face in his arms. The pair chuckled as the boy mumbled a silent ‘shut up’ under his breath. 

After about an hour of teasing back and forth, the occasional bickering as well, the trio had decided it was time to head home. Especially after all the inappropriate jokes Eren had made. Although to make up for it, Eren had decided to pay the bill as well and had walked the two to the entrance of the cafe. He bowed down and gestured towards the door, “Like the true gentleman I am,” he winked as Armin groaned and Mikasa just rolled her eyes. 

“Guess I’ll either see you guys at school or next month, right?” Armin asked as the three of them all finally got outside and were now standing on the sidewalk. Mikasa smiled as she pulled the two boys into a hug, “Yeah, don’t do anything stupid whilst I’m not there.” They both groaned and looked at her, “Okay, mom.”

“Isn’t it a bit weird for you to call Mikasa that?”

“Sweet home Alabama.”

“That’s it I’m leaving.” And with that, Armin turned around and left, leaving a laughing Eren and Mikasa stomping off behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a1: so i was going to add historia and mikasa but it turned out more like historia just sobbing and going more into her past and problems and shit like that so that's probably going to be the next chapter. i might do kind of a back story thing for a couple more of the characters if I have the time. I WOULD LIKE TO CLARIFY HITCH AND ANNIE IS NOT A THING OR WILL NOT BE I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING SPICY TO HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM, HITCH/MARLO AND ANNIE/ARMIN ARE STILL IN THE STORY AND THEY ARE THE COUPLES WE ARE GOING WITH. AGAIN HITCH AND ANNIE ARE NOT A THING NOT


	15. problems: historia reiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going into historia's character a bit more.

“Historia, shh, it’s alright,” Mikasa sat beside her friend, hugging and comforting her. She rubbed Historia’s back as the blonde let out another choked sob. They had intended to just hang out at Historia’s place, maybe watch a movie or just talk like they usually did. What Mikasa didn’t expect was for her to be comforting Historia as she went on and on about everything, barely being able to speak from how much she was crying. 

“I’m so sick and tired of everything,” Historia managed to say between sobs, “They all think I’m perfect, I’m not! At all!” Mikasa hushed her as she tightened her hug.

“And that stupid fucking Reiner, what is up with him, why can’t he just leave me alone?” 

As nice and kept-together Historia seemed, she was a rather emotional mess most of the time. Ymir had witnessed her fair share of it. Out of all of her friend group, maybe she was struggling the most. She had to keep up her grades, go to cheerleading and she had to be nice and caring to every single person she ever came across. She was probably the next best student after Mikasa, except she actually had to try. The fact that her parents were never home didn’t help either. She understood they were busy all the time but would spending one evening with their daughter hurt at all? Guess that’s what comes from being rich.

_ “Hey Historia, me and your mother are going out to the office tonight, there was an emergency.” _

_ “But I thought you were supposed to be helping me with my homework?” _

_ “I’m sorry sweetie, not tonight.” _

_ “Hey, darling, mine and your father’s next business trip will last a couple days, you’ll be alright won’t you?” _

_ “But you said you’d watch my cheerleading at the next game?” _

_ “Sorry, we didn’t think it through.” _

_ “Historia, me and your father have a meeting tonight, the maid will make you dinner.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “No buts, you should really get studying, you’ve been spending so much time with that Ymir, we’re worried your grades are going to drop.” _

_ “Okay.” _

Historia let out a drawn-out cry as her grip on Mikasa’s shirt tightened. Mikasa usually didn’t do too well with other people’s emotions but she had gotten used to the way Historia let out hers. 

“Well, have you tried telling him to back off?”

“Well of course I have! I’m a fucking lesbian, what the fuck? Why can’t he get that into his tiny little brain. He keeps following me around and trying to talk to me. Ymir’s spending more time with her friends, there’s nothing wrong with it but she just isn’t there as often when Reiner is.”

A couple of months ago Historia and Ymir had had a rather heated  _ discussion _ about the amount of time they had been spending together. Historia’s parents had gotten mad when she had simply gotten a B+ instead of the usual A she managed to get. Or when they had walked in on Ymir and Historia, although they managed to save themselves, her parents were still suspicious at the fact their daughter was only in a bra. Connie had gotten slightly mad at Ymir when she started hanging out with him and Bertholdt less, ‘Oh sorry, I’m with Hisu right now’ always being the reason. Because of all that, they started hanging out less. Not drastically, maybe one less time each week. It seemed sufficient enough to keep both Historia’s parents and Connie shut for now. They had also agreed not to cling to each other at school, their school was fairly accepting but they did get called the occasional slur from time to time. One of those times ended with Ymir in the hospital and Historia nearly fainting from the sight. Less Ymir at school also meant more Reiner, which she hated. The boy seemed nice at first, always letting her borrow anything she needed or opening the occasional door for her. She found it cute how easily Ymir got jealous, often frowning at the boy from time to time and got seemingly very annoyed by his presence, almost aggressive. She didn’t mind the aggressive bit but she sure would like to retain her ability to walk after some nights. It was only when he tried to subtly touch her or got a bit  _ too  _ ‘friendly’ that really got her pissed off. Like him standing behind her, holding her shoulders or when his hand would just slightly touch her back. He once even grabbed her by the waist, just to get by. She didn’t know if she was overreacting but she sure didn’t like what he was doing.

“I-” Another sob. “I just d-don’t know what to do.”

“Hey it’s okay,” Mikasa rubbed her hand on the girl’s back, “We’ll get through this together.”

Historia looked up at Mikasa and smiled slightly, using her sleeve to wipe the tears from her cheek. Her make-up was most definitely ruined but she didn’t have to worry about it for now. Historia half-laughed and half-sobbed as she heard her stomach make a noise, “I think I’m hungry.” Mikasa laughed softly as she got up from the bed, “Yeah, I think you are. McDonald’s?”

“I have cheerleading tomorrow,” Historia looked up at Mikasa and pouted. She looked down at Historia, raising her eyebrow and she put her hand on her hip.

“And what does that have to do with anything?”

“U-uh, nothing. Yeah, McDonald’s is fine,” Historia cleared her throat and looked in the other direction. She could hear Mikasa sigh as she pulled out her phone and began ordering something.

After their food got there, they sat in Historia’s room as they put on a movie to watch. Historia asking on and on about Eren and how the two were doing. Mikasa would’ve asked some questions back but after 5 years she had sort of grown tired of it. By the end of it, they ended up just sitting on her bed, occasionally laughing or showing each other something they had found whilst scrolling through their phones.

“You know, we’ll get through it. And I’m here for you for anything.”

“Yeah, I know, thanks, Mikasa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a1: i will probably do these for each character as the time comes but for now have this so enjoy


	16. sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse into some of the sports clubs at trost

One of the many clubs at the school was track. Not an awfully popular one but it fared well compared to some of the other less successful clubs at the school. The only reason Sasha had decided to join track was because of the ‘needed exercise’ her mom kept trying to push on her. As a kid, Sasha wasn’t necessarily overweight, neither was she underweight, she just carried around a few extra pounds. Once she got to high school, she began track. As a way to lose weight but also because she gradually began to enjoy it. Especially after Connie had joined. As for him, he only joined because his mom kept going on about how he only stayed inside all day and played games. Once he became tired of the constant whines and complaints, he went to Sasha, who recommended he joined the track team with her. Connie absolutely hated it at first, usually skipping it or just sitting on the bench the entire time. However, as it became easier for him, being able to run further and faster, he began to enjoy it as well, often competing with Sasha. Mr. Gin wasn’t complaining either. Him seeing his student enjoyed the club spurred him on even more to make it enjoyable. 

“Come on, Connie! Sasha! You can do it!” Eld cupped his hand beside his mouth, acting as a sort of megaphone as he cheered the two on from the side. Side by side, Connie and Sasha ran, just barely keeping up with each other as the finish line could just come into view. Both of them had developed quite the stamina after racing each other so much but Sasha was just slightly faster. Picking up her pace, she began to inch in front of Connie just slightly. Eld stood by the finish line, leaning down and looking ahead to catch who was going to cross the finish line first. Once Sasha had crossed the finish line and slowed down, she collapsed on the floor, onto her back as she tried to slowly but surely regain her breath. Shortly after, Connie joined her, falling onto the floor as well. After a few moments, they both began laughing as they spotted Eld walking towards them, a smile present on his face. He extended his arms out for the two to grab onto, “Well done guys! That was excellent. Sasha, I’m pretty sure you beat your old personal record as well.” Sasha pumped her fist in the air and laughed as Connie just rolled his eyes before laughing as well. Grabbing onto his arms, the pair pulled themselves up and brushed the dust off.

“Right well, I think you two did great today, you’re free to go,” Eld patted their shoulders and smiled at them before the two ran away into the changing rooms. As they got through the doors, they high-fived, laughing and picking up their bags to go to each of their respective changing rooms.

“I’ll see you at lunch, loser,” Connie said, waving at her.

“Yeah, yeah, see ya,” Sasha went back as she entered the girls’ changing room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Do you know what a fucking blessing it would be to be in the changing the same time the cheerleaders are changing,” Ymir groaned. She and Mikasa had their sides leaning against the wall, facing each other as they waited for their friends to come out of the changing room. Ymir jumped and turned her head over her shoulder as she felt someone’s arms wrap her waist from the back. She was met with Historia as she looked up and smiled at the taller girl. She smiled back as she took Historia’s hand and led her to the front, hugging her. After a quick hug, Historia spun around to face Mikasa, Ymir’s arms over her shoulders. Mikasa pretended to gag and Historia rolled her eyes before giggling.

“What were you guys talking about?” The blonde asked, looking up innocently at Mikasa.

“Oh, about how much Ymir wants to rail everyone on the cheerleading te-”

“No! T-That is not what we were uh talking about,” Ymir cleared her throat and looked up to the side to avoid looking her girlfriend in the eyes. Historia scoffed before turning around and smirking. She used her left hand to gently grab Ymir’s face, turning her head towards the cheerleader as she used her other hand to run down the girl’s arm. 

“Am I not enough for you?” Historia pouted playfully as she stepped closer to Ymir, maybe ever so slightly purposely pushing her chest against her. The brunette did get easily flustered but she wouldn’t let her win this time. Taking a step forward and placing her hand on Historia’s lower back, she leaned down to her ear and whispered, “Of course you are.” Even though she could feel herself go red, Historia whispered back, “Why don’t you show me?” Before anything else happened they were interrupted by a cough. Ymir slowly looked up as Historia spun around to see Mikasa and Annie waiting for them. Annie just looked disappointed, rolling her eyes whilst Mikasa stood there with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

“Let’s get to our clubs before you two start fucking in the hallway,” Mikasa looked up and down at the two. Historia cleared her throat and felt her face heat up, Ymir just laughed behind her as she began walking down the corridor. 

Ymir and Mikasa sat down on the benches as they watched Historia run up to Hitch. Annie had gone to her football club, probably teasing Jean or Eren about how much better she was than them. 

Ymir leaned back, resting on the bench behind her as Mikasa just sat beside her, her head in her hands as she watched the girls on the field practice. After a couple of minutes, Mikasa turned around to see Ymir staring at something on the field. When she followed her gaze, she came to look at Historia who was bent over and picking something up. When the realization struck her, she rolled her eyes and scrunched her face up in disgust, hitting Ymir on the leg and snapping her out of her trance. 

“Hey! What’d you do that for,” Ymir frowned as she turned her head to Mikasa. The girl just rolled her eyes, “Stop with that in school, it’s gross.”

“Cough cough, you and Eren.” 

Mikasa let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back as well, crossing her arms and legs, “No, incorrect, that’s just Eren.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want it either.”

Mikasa smiled slightly, Ymir noticing immediately, and started laughing. 

"See! You do! I knew it, I knew it," the brunette smirked as she watched Mikasa grow slightly redder each second. She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Good form girls, good to see," Rico shouted as walked around the girls, observing them as they went through their routine again and again. She smiled and clapped, signaling that they could stop, "Good, alright take a break, we'll continue in 5 minutes." 

Historia went over to the side to fetch her water bottle as she heard someone run up behind her. She didn't have much time to react before Hitch was on her back, shouting, "Woohoo! Go, Reiss, go!" Historia laughed before shrugging her off her back, "Hitch, get off. You're like 6 inches taller than me."

Hitch rolled her eyes, "Yeah and Ymir is nearly a foot taller than you and you don't have a problem with that giant being on you." Historia groaned, taking a sip from her bottle instead. 

“When’s the football match again?” Hitch asked as she took a sip from her own bottle. Historia thought for a moment, closing the cap of hers, “In a couple days, I believe. And then there’s the basketball game in two weeks as well. I think it starts a bit after our cheerleading practice so I’m gonna go watch Ymir.”

“Ugh, of course you are. Are you going to the after party of the football game though? I heard Eren’s hosting it since his parents are out of town that weekend.”

“I might, we’ll see how it goes. I’m pretty sure my parents are out that weekend as well so I can do whatever I want.”

“Okay, yeah, fair enough.”

“I’m going to Ymir and Mikasa’s basketball practise after this, want to join?”

“I think I’m hanging out with Marlo this evening so no. And plus I think I’ll leave Mikasa to suffer with you two.”

“Hey! Rude.”

Hitch was about to respond but got interrupted by Ms. Brzenska’s shouting. 

“Hurry up, girls! Break is over.” 

The pair groaned as they put their stuff back and jogged over to the group. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Porco.”

“Porcoooo.”

“Hey, Porco.”

“Pocko.”

“Thick-skull, wake up.”

“Holy shit! What do you want, Ymir?” Porco groaned as he finally turned around to look at Ymir. She had spent the past 5 minutes sitting behind him and poking him in the shoulder blade, constantly trying to get his attention. She smirked at his reaction and tilted her head, looking at him as innocently as she could.

“What’s got you so riled up, hairball? Not seen your girlfriend in a bit?” Ymir’s grin just widened when he turned back around, groaning and putting her head in his arms. She poked him again.

“Ymir! If you touch me one more time I will rip my hair out,” he turned back around and stood up, looking down at Ymir who was just trying to hold in her laugh.

“It looks like you already did.” After that, she just started laughing and laughing as Porco just stood there and looked at her. She tried to compose herself once she heard the whistle go off.

“Ymir! Porco! We’re about to start, get over here,” Mrs. Zacharias shouted at them from across the hall. The basketball game was in a couple of days so the teachers had decided it was a good idea to combine the boys and girls and test out their skills on each other. Ymir happily walked over to go stand next to Mikasa who was already giving her a disapproving look whilst Porco went over and sulked with his team. Arguably, the girls’ basketball team was a lot better than the boys’ but that didn’t stop the teachers from putting them against each other.

“Right guys, we’ve got the basketball game in two weeks time so you know what to do, girls on the left and boys on the right, chop chop,” Mrs. Zacharias said as she tapped her pen against her clipboard. A collective groan could be heard from the boys’ team whilst the girls’ just smirked to themselves. Since Ymir was the tallest, she stepped forward and waited, seeing Porco emerge from his team and stand in front of her. The two were about the same height so there were no advantages here, only luck and skill. 

And then the whistle blew. Once the ball came just into reach, Ymir jumped up and slightly tapped it, sending it behind her for Mikasa to catch. Dribbling the ball down the court, Ymir caught up with Mikasa, putting her hands up to her chest to prepare to catch it. The moment she caught it she ran towards the hoop,  _ ‘1 step, 2 step, shoot. You’ve done this a million times, it’s alright _ . _ ’  _ Following her own thoughts, she counted her steps and shot, aiming for the edge. It went around the hoop once, twice, three times before it rolled in and landed on the floor with a thud. A smirk appeared on her face as she turned around to look at Porco who had just stood there, dumbfounded, the entire time. She brought her hand up to her forehead and made an L shape with her fingers as she stuck her tongue out at him. Porco growled before going back to the middle. Sure, he tried but there was no way he was beating her.

“Well done, Ymir and Mikasa, although leave a bit of work for your teammates as well, will you?” Mrs **.  ** Zacharias said as she walked up to the brunette. Ymir smiled and nodded, “Of course, coach.” Nanaba sighed happily, “Other than that, I think we’ve got this match in the bag, don’t you think, guys?” A couple of nods and hums of approval came from the team. 

“Right, okay, let’s go again. We gotta fit as much practice in as possible before the end of the period. A couple of groans could be heard from the boys as Ymir skipped over to take her spot. 

After quite a couple rounds, the boys could be found scattered around the hall, leaning and heaving against random objects, some of them desperately chugging some water. The girls were gathered in one place, probably discussing tactics for the next game. The whistle blew off once again.

“Right, well done, guys, I think that’s enough for today. Don’t forget the game next week.” 

As Ymir walked over to the bench where Historia and Annie were sitting, Historia jumped up and went to hug Ymir, the taller girl bending down to give her a kiss on the head. Annie rolled her eyes at the sign of affection as she got up and slung her bag over her back. She had had football the same time Historia had cheerleading and they had met up in the hall after they both finished, agreeing to wait for Ymir and Mikasa to finish their things. 

“Right, I’ll see you guys tomorrow, bye,” Mikasa said as she picked up her bag and headed towards the door. The three of them waved at her as Annie began walking in the opposite direction, mumbling a ‘goodbye’ under her breath. Ymir picked up things and put her backpack on one shoulder, looking over to Historia to check if she was ready. 

“Hurry up, short stuff, aren’t we going to your place tonight?”

“Yep, just give me a minute.”

“What about your parents? Aren’t they home as well. I would rather not what happened last time happen tonight as well.”

“Nope, they’re out of town, we should be safe. I’ve got pizza in the fridge if you want,” Historia said, lifting her head up slightly from where she was tying her shoes. 

“Again? And don’t you have that stupid maid roaming around your house? Rich kid,” Ymir glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Not a maid, more like a baby-sitter,” the shorter girl corrected her.

“You’re 17.”

“Okay well… Okay maybe a maid but I- Ugh, fine.” Ymir snickered as Historia glared at her.

“Good, because then we can watch the movie,” Ymir tilted her head and grinned.

“What your stupid anime stuff?” Historia scoffed as she stood back up again, slinging her bag onto her back.

“Hey! It’s not stupid,” Ymir sulked.

“Are you still on your mission to make me cry over it?” Historia looked at her girlfriend suspiciously.

“Absolutely, that’s why we’re watching Your Name.” Ymir had absolutely sobbed over the ending but there was no way Historia was going to find that out. 

“Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Oh trust me, it’s that bad.”

Historia rolled her eyes and walked up to Ymir’s side, linking her arm through the brunette’s, smiling up at her, “Take me away, prince charming.”

Ymir chuckled before winking, “Alright, short stuff.”

“I’m not short!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a1: i was going to include football but ill do that next chapter since the next chapter is the football game. also a2 is back but they didn't write this chapter.


	17. football game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trost vs stohess football match

“Guys, it’s alright, we’ve got this,” Marlo reassured the group. Some of the boys were running around the changing room, screaming and shouting frantically. Others were leaning and draped over benches, whining and complaining. They were supposed to get changed and the only ones who had actually done it were Marlo, Eren and Jean. They were wearing their jerseys, shorts and football socks. Eren had his hair tied up in a man bun. He stood leaning against the frame of the door to the changing room, rubbing his fingers against his forehead as he shook his head. Jean stood beside him, nervously biting his nails as he observed the chaos that the boys’ changing room had become. He didn’t think the male changing rooms could’ve been worse, they always stunk and there was water on the floor from the constant water fights. The toilets were even worse. But when a group of 11 boys were running around frantically going all over the place, it was sure a lot more horrible. Suddenly, Eren slammed his fist against the wall and shouted, “You idiots! Collect yourself. Gather round here before I shove your own tongues up your fucking pathetic asses.” The group stopped dead in their tracks and all collectively slowly turned their heads towards Eren, including Jean who just gaped at him. Slowly but surely, the group made their way to the middle of the room, huddling together and putting their arms around each other, pulling them all down.

“We’ve gone over the plan multiple times before. I don’t need to repeat it. We barely won against Stohess last year, this year we will absolutely fucking crush them, got it?” A couple of nervous nods came from a few whilst others sighed. Eren patted the two closest to him’s back and nodded, standing up and looking down at the group. He put his hand in the middle and the others did the same, creating a handshake. 

“Three, two, one. Go Trost!”

As he counted down, they swayed their hands up and down on beat and on the last word they all put their hands in the air and cheered.

After a couple of their nerves had settled, they put on their cleats and jogged out to the field, waving at the people on the bleachers. Out of all the sports teams, the football club had to be the cockiest out of them all, especially the boys. Most of them did win to be fair, but when they lost they would try their hardest to cover up. This game was incredibly important, the entire school was watching and the result of the game would go up on the school website.

“Are we going to win!”

“Yes we are!”

The team got into their positions and the crowd cheered, some people holding up all kinds of posters. Eren turned his head slightly to see Mikasa sitting down in the bleachers, waving and smiling at him. Next to him, Jean had turned his head as well and was looking at Marco who cheered on enthusiastically.  _ ‘This is going to be a win, for sure.’ _

The ref blew the whistle and the game started. Eren passed the ball back to Hugo who shot it forward immediately. Franz had run to the front to receive the ball and as he caught it, he ran up with it for a bit before seeing one of the opponents closing in on him. Out of instinct, he kicked the ball up. Hugo was supposed to have pushed forward and received the ball from Franz but was too slow and was now falling behind. Eren had followed their plan and pushed forward but because of the set-back, he was too far up the field and not in any position to retrieve the ball. The ball was now laying in the open as one of the players from Stohess closed in on it. Hugo tried making up for it by running towards the ball but missed it as the player kicked it back to one of his teammates. Eren groaned and ran back down,  _ ‘We’ve lost so much ground, what the actual fuck.’ _ The player received the ball and ran down towards the goal. Unfortunately for Trost, no one on the team dared do anything. The guy was one of the bigger ones and even slide tackling him would be hard. That was until a high-pitched scream could be heard coming from the side. Jean ran up and attempted a slide tackle, clearly trying to push the ball out from under the player’s feet. This backfired when he slipped instead, hitting his head on the ground so hard he blacked out.  _ ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have done that.’ _

“Jean!”

_ ‘Ugh, where am I?’ _

“Jean?”

Jean slowly opened his eyes, bringing his arm up and rubbing his forehead. Once his vision cleared up he could see Marco’s worried face looking down at him. Eren and the rest of the team had gathered around as well and were looking at him. He looked around and that’s when he noticed that his head was in Marco’s lap. He blushed slightly and Marco might’ve noticed because he cleared his throat and went red as well. His hand, which had previously been on Jean’s side, dropped to the floor as he moved out from under Jean a bit, laying him on the floor. Jean sat up slightly, still rubbing his forehead in an attempt to ease the headache. He looked over to Marco who was reaching out to him with a water bottle. He smiled weakly and took it, taking a couple of sips of it before handing it back.

“Coach, I think he needs to sit out,” Eren said as he squatted down beside Jean.

“Yeah, well obviously. We don’t have any back-ups so you’ll either have to play short or you’ll have to convince Stohess to drop one of their players out,” Mr. Schultz groaned as he gestured something with his hands to the ref, who shook his head in response.

Turns out when Jean had passed out, Stohess had made the goal and were now leading 1-0. The first half wasn’t over yet so they still had a chance to recover before the second half. Looking from their gameplay so far, Eren knew that they couldn’t make one mistake or Stohess would absolutely screw them over.  _ ‘This is a lot harder than I anticipated.’ _

Marco helped Jean stand up and lead him over to the side, sitting down next to him as Jean leaned his head against Marco’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

The score stood 5-1 to Stohess. They were losing pretty badly. Every attempt at driving the ball forward would end up in the opposite team booting the ball back into Trost’s half and pushing so far forward none of the defenders could get it back. Marlo stood in goal and did a decent job at preventing some of the goals but he got the ball shot at him right in the guts and fell down. After a while, he got back up but it just proved to Stohess how weak they really were. The best they could do was pass the ball back and forth between them and slowly going up the field. If they shot the ball too far out of their reach, one of the opponents would only come and intercept the shot and end up kicking it back to one of their teammates. Half-time was in a couple of seconds and they didn’t have a good lead on the game whatsoever.

“Guys, come on. I know you can play much better than that. You beat Stohess last year, didn’t you?” Mr. Schultz was standing up and looking at the group in disappointment. 

“They’ve gotten better since last year though,” Daz complained as he threw his head back and groaned.

“Well, we’ve gotten better as well, haven’t we?” Mr. Schultz tried to encourage the team but he got nowhere with it and gave up.

“At least try for the second half, come on we can still win this. We’re only 4 points behind. Eren you can carry this game, just drive the ball as far up as possible. Dennis, Carsten and Tom, stay back and defend the goal and help Marlo. Tomas, Franz and Daz, help Eren push up the ball, make sure he doesn’t pull back. The rest of you act as a safety net for the ones in front. Got it?”

Mumbles could be heard from the team as they slowly got up and sulked their way over to their positions.  _ ‘Come on, maybe we can win this.’ _

_ ‘Okay, maybe not.’ _

_ 7-3 to Stohess. _

Trost’s team collapsed once the whistle was blown. The last 90 minutes had been the most painful and excruciating of their entire lives. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t get enough space to pass between them and it all failed. At this point, they might as well never show their faces to the public again. Jean had been sitting on the side the entire time, sometimes standing up to shout at the team before being pulled back down by Marco being told to ‘Calm down,’ because he needed rest. Eren dug the studs of his shoes into the ground and crossed his arms. He was pissed beyond belief. He had spent the last month training for this day only to be crushed by those Stohess idiots.  _ ‘Fucking bitches, I’ll show them.’ _

Eren ran over to the side, quickly grabbing his stuff and slinging it over his shoulder as he stomped off of the pitch, not even bothering to wait for the results to roll out.

_ ‘I’m going fucking home.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a1: enjoy enjoy this is just a little insight to matches and the teams capability. the next chapter willl also be written by me but a2 is back woohoo!!


	18. problems: eren jeager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life problems with eren jeager

_ “Eren, hey buddy, wanna play catch later?” _

_ “Sure, dad! Let me finish my homework first, though.” _

_ “That’s my boy, what’s your homework on?” _

_ “Oh it’s maths, I don’t really get it, could you help me?” _

_ “Sure, your old man isn’t too bad with numbers, you know.” _

_ “Yeah, ‘cus you’re the best in the world!” _

_ “Sure, sure, son.” _

_ “Eren, what have I said about your grades?” _

_ “I know dad, I’m sorry, okay? Maybe I just don’t want to try anymore.” _

_ “What do you mean, you don’t want to try? How can a Jeager say that.” _

_ “Well I didn’t ask to be born a stupid Jeager, did I?” _

_ “How dare you! You are my son and you will act like it!” _

_ “Tsk, I’m leaving.” _

_ “You better come back here, Eren.” _

Eren sat on his bed, holding a framed picture of him and his family. Every year they would get a professional photo done and they’d frame it all nice, hanging it up on the wall in the hallway that the door connected to. Just like Historia, his parents were filthy rich, the only difference being that only his dad made all the money. His mom always talked about how she would love to work but since it wasn’t really needed and his dad always went on about how she should stay at home and take care of the house, she never got the chance to. His relationship with his mom had always been one of his favorites. It was like he could just let go with her. Tell her anything. And that’s what he did, told her everything. She knew all about Mikasa and Armin, his grades, his friends and what he did at school. She was never one to judge and if Eren had done something remotely out of line, she’d sit down with him and explain why it was wrong and not shout at him, unlike his father. As a child, he had always loved hanging out with his dad and brother, Zeke. The three of them used to play baseball in the garden, Zeke would usually throw and his dad and Eren would try to catch it. Once Zeke had moved out and gotten on with his life, their dad became even more emotionless than he already was. There had always been something wrong with his dad but he could never put a finger on it. The rare times that Zeke and Eren met up, the blond would always tell Eren that he was a nutjob, completely insane and too obsessed with his work. Grisha Jeager was a very successful lawyer, actually owning the company. One day, he sat Eren down and had a very long talk about how he would be the next owner of the business, since Zeke had decided to become a teacher, much to Grisha’s disappointment. Originally, their father had planned for Zeke to inherit the company, he deemed him more quick-witted and resourceful but when he chose a different career path, the man had no choice but to turn to his youngest son, Eren. For obvious reasons, Eren did not agree with this plan, he had always wanted to do what he wished even though he still wasn’t quite sure what that was. Grisha had never really paid much attention to Eren’s grades, only keeping up with them if they were dropping but otherwise they were deemed satisfactory. It was only once he hit high school where they really dropped. His father wouldn’t stop nagging and complaining about it and so Eren started failing on purpose, almost out of spite. Of course, he had never told anyone that the reason he wanted to fail was to prove his dad wrong but he would continue doing it. The only teacher he had come remotely close to opening up to was Mrs. Ral. Obviously, everyone loved the teacher and Eren was no exception, she reminded him of his own mom. 

Eren could feel something going down his cheek, probably a tear but he wiped it away because  _ ‘Jeagers don’t cry, son.’ _ He coughed and rubbed his eyes once he heard a soft knock on his door. He could hear a muffled voice behind it.

“Hey, Eren, I made you some lunch,” Carla spoke through the door, holding a glass of juice and a bowl of mac n’ cheese. As ridiculous as it seemed, Eren loved having some when he was upset, especially when he would sit down and have it with his mom, just talking for a bit. God knows how Carla figured out he was upset but he wasn’t about to complain.

“Yeah, come in,” his voice cracked slightly. Carla opened the door slowly, smiling softly at her son as she made her way to his bed, sitting down on the edge and putting the food down. She leaned forward and brushed her thumb on his cheek, “Hey darling, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s okay,” Eren said, closing his eyes. Carla sighed and looked at Eren.

“You’re not going to start hiding stuff from me now, are you?” Eren chuckled and opened his eyes again, looking back at Carla.

“No no, it’s just dad.”

“Oh of course, that old man,” Carla rolled her eyes and smiled at Eren, “Anything particular about him?”

“Just the usual.”

“The usual?”

“Do you think he hates me?”

Carla pouted and cupped his cheek, holding his hand with the other one, “Of course he doesn’t, Eren. He’s your father, he loves you.” Eren smiled at the reassurance.

“And if that old thing thinks he can say any of the sort he’ll get a proper beating, got that?”

Eren laughed softly and leaned forward to hug her. She sighed once he let go, leaning against the back of his wall again.

“Well, I made you something, hurry up and eat it before it gets cold,” she stood up and smiled.

“Do you think you could actually stay for a bit?” Eren asked, looking down into his lap.

“Of course, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: lol okay very cool this is a kind of shorter chapter but oh believe me the next chapter is a lot longer.  
> A2: Creds to A1 for this chapter, but ayyy I’m back. Next chapter is done. We just need to edit so look forward to that tomorrow. Anyone else dying cause of chapter 138?


	19. the basketball game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the basketball game ensues between trost and sina. who wins?

“Uh, Historia, are you sure they'll like the signs?” Sasha asked as she looked at two huge colorful posters.

“Of course they will, I know Ymir better than anyone else, she’ll love it.”

“And Mikasa?” Sasha tried asking again, re-reading the questionable words on the poster.

“Mhm, yeah, totally.”

“Yeah, cause she will love it when she sees a huge poster saying 'Let’s go our gay 8-pack captains,' Sasha read out the words on the sign out loud, “Also this is fucking huge; why do we need two of them again.”

“One for each of them dummy.” 

Sasha rolled her eyes and picked up her phone to text Annie. 

_ annieeeeeeeeeee _

_ annie _

_ football hoe _

_ the girl that can kick _

_ HELLOOOOOOOOO _

_ what tf do you want _

_ OMG U ANSWERED HI _

_ what do u want  _

_ mikasa and ymirs big game is soon why aren’t you at hisus house _

_ why do I have to go to her house _

_ cause we have some things prepared and so we can all go together  _

_ fine give me a few minutes ill ask armin to take me _

_ ooooo so you like that now hehe _

_ no I just don’t have anyone else stfu _

_ sureeeeeee ill see u in a bit _

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ymir looked down at her clipboard as she stood outside the changing room, discussing a couple of things with Mikasa. The notes were a bit scruffy but they were readable so they would do for now.

_ mikasa: captain and point guard / post player / plays at the wing _

_ ymir: captain and point guard / post player / plays at the wing _

_ caven: post player _

_ louise: point guard _

_ nifa: plays at the wing _

_ lynne: plays at the wing _

_ mina: plays at the wing _

_ lara: post player _

_ florian: point guard / plays at the wing _

_ hannah: plays at the wing  _

“Last game of the season, no stress at all,” Caven said as a nervous smile appeared on her face.

“Mhm, none,” Lynne agreed as she put on her jersey.

Ymir and Mikasa entered the girls’ locker room together all dressed in their jerseys and shorts. The whole team was scattered around the room making small talk and preparing themselves.

“Before the game starts, coach wanted us to give you some reminders,” Ymir stated looking down at the clipboard she was holding earlier.

“Why isn’t coach here herself?” Nifa asked whilst tucking in her top.

“She’s busy talking to the others,” Mikasa responded. She looked around the room and didn't see anyone coming towards them. They weren’t paying attention, and before Mikasa could say anything, Ymir seemed to had read her mind, “Hey! You dickheads, get your asses here before I shove this fucking clipboard up them. We don’t have all day.”

“As you all should know, this is our final game of the season and we are going up against Sina. We barely beat them last year because we got too cocky and underestimated them. We won only by three points, that's too risky,” Mikasa reminded them. She took the clipboard from Ymir's hand to explain the beginning of the game, “So, coach said our first players on the court are going to be Hannah, Ymir, Florian, Lara, and me. Florian takes the left wing and Hannah takes the right. Lara and Ymir, you two can decide on your own how you’re going to play that out. And I’ll be the point guard. For defense, we are going to start with man to see how it plays out with them. When we get on the court call out your man. Also I don’t want anyone being quiet, we need to hear your voices. This is it girls, get yourselves set and get on the court so we can warm up.” 

The girls walked away from their captains and headed towards the gym. Before Caven could leave, Ymir placed a firm hand on her shoulder to stop her, ”Caven, those rebounds, you have to get them. You’re the tallest on the team and you don’t want to make the same mistakes as last time.”

Caven rolled her eyes and shoved Ymir’s hand off her “I know, I’ll do my best, alright?”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Just take a left and the house is on the right, I don’t think it’s that hard to miss,” Annie directed Armin towards Historia's mansion of a house. She did have her license but didn’t have a car. Her father was out of the house, so she couldn’t take his car either. She ended up asking Armin to drive her. They had gotten pretty close ever since Valentine's day. He would always facetime her and they would end up awake at 4 am just texting each other sometimes. They have been on multiple dates and shared a few kisses, but nothing serious ever happened. Neither of them ever labeled their relationship, they didn’t question the status of it either. It was pretty obvious already that they were dating.

“Yeah it’s this one,” Annie said as Armin pulled into the driveway.

Annie collected her things and looked at Armin, “Thanks again for driving me here.”

Before Armin could respond, Annie leaned over to the driver’s seat and gave Armin a quick kiss on the lips. 

“O-Of Course, Annie!”

“So I’ll see you at the game later, right?”

“Uh, yeah for sure,” Armin answered, flustered by the unexpected kiss.

* _ ding* _

“Oh my god, took you long enough,” Hitch said after she answered the doorbell, “You’re like a whole hour late.” Annie didn’t bother to respond to Hitch and walked straight into the house. 

“Finally you’re here, we have to leave soon,” Historia said as she held up the two huge posters in her arms.

“I can do her makeup,” Pieck offered as she came into sight. Trost’s colors were green, blue, and yellow, so they decided to put stars around their cheekbones with those colors.

Before Annie could protest, Pieck dragged Annie to Historia’s room to get started on the look.

“Their game starts at 6:30 and it’s 5:55 right now so we will leave in 10,” Historia said.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Are you excited to see your girl play?”

“I know she is going to kick ass, like always,” Eren said confidently. Even before Mikasa and Eren started dating, he would go to most of her games. He loved watching her play, plus most of his friends were there as well.

Jean and Eren were sitting in Eren's car relaxing. They finished practice 10 minutes ago and were just sitting on their phones, “Well the game is starting soon so we should leave now, we can pick up Porco on the way,” Jean stated. They sat in silence for a minute before Jean cleared his throat and glanced at Eren.

“So, are you serious about Mikasa? I swear Eren if you ever hurt her-”

“Hey, I would never hurt Mikasa. She’s really fucking special to me believe it or not, she isn’t like the other girls I’ve been with.”

“Oh, so is this blockhead finally in love,” Jean smirked and turned his head to Eren briefly. Eren didn’t respond and just looked straight at the road, ignoring Jean. 

“Never thought that this day would happen, you know, Eren Jaeger finally fell in love.”

Eren took one hand away from the steering wheel and punched Jean's arm lightly, “Don’t say that cringey shit with me.”

“Whatever, you didn’t deny it.”

“Actually, I’m gonna talk to her after the game.”

Jean’s face froze and he slowly turned his gaze towards Eren, “You fucking idiot, you have a chance with the best girl and you-”

“Hey hey hey chill, I’m not going to break up with her or something,” Jean's face went back to normal and let out a relieved sigh. “I was just going to talk about us, and maybe how I feel about her. I know we have only been together for a few months, but I am crazy about her.”

“I would be jealous, but you guys are cute as fuck,” Eren chuckled at Jean’s response and continued driving down the road, eventually reaching their destination.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Louise, I know you’re dominant in your right hand, but you need to make your left handed layups,” Nanaba said as she watched the girl miss her second left-handed layup. The team was running through some layup drills before the game started.

“Hey Louise,” Mikasa tapped the girl's shoulder, “You can use both hands instead of just your left if you want. It’ll help a lot if you’re struggling.”

A slight blush appeared on Louise’s smiling face from the brief contact, “Thanks for the advice Mikasa!”

“Okay twats, wrap it up and get back in the hall, we have 5 minutes until the game starts,” Ymir stated.

The girls gathered together as Nifa and Lynne finished their layups. They huddled into a small circle around the bleachers as Nanaba approached them.

“I trust your captains already told you the basics,” Nanaba announced and they all nodded their heads in response.

“Good, Mikasa and Ymir, when we get the ball either of you can be point guards just call out who is going to take the ball down the court. We only have three big players, and Sina are giants, so box-out. We went through all our plays for offense and defense yesterday, I hope you guys didn’t forget anything. Other than that, you know what each of you guys have to do to help the team out. First five players, you know who you are, get ready.” Ymir, Mikasa, Hannah, Lara, and Florian left the benches and went on the court. Before the five girls could start talking about who they are going to guard, Nanaba called out to Mikasa, “Hey Mikasa, get over here for a second.” Mikasa jogged back to the benches to her coach, “Levi is here watching, I don’t know why, but I thought you might want to know.” Mikasa looked up to the bleachers and it only took her a few seconds to spot him. His arms were crossed and he had the same look on his face. She noticed her Science teacher, a little girl and boy, who looked like they were in middle school, sitting next to him and talking with him. Levi caught Mikasa's eyes staring at him, and she quickly turned her gaze away from him.

Mikasa stiffened up a bit,  _ ‘Levi? We never even hang out, why would he watch my game? Maybe dad asked him since only mom could make it today. No that can’t be it, I doubt he ever talks to dad.’ _

“Thanks for letting me know,” As Mikasa jogged back to the court, she heard a few voices calling out her name.

“Mikasa! Ymir! Mikasa, Ymir!,” A small blonde girl yelled, waving her hand to get both of the captains' attention.

Mikasa turned her head to find a group of girls in the middle of the bleachers waving their hands. She squinted her eyes a little to see what they all had matching on their faces. Mikasa could swear she saw blue, green, and yellow stars on their face. She let out a small laugh and turned back to the court, “Ymir, your girlfriend is amazing.”

“And loud as fuck,” Ymir turned her gaze towards her girlfriend and waved her hand while giving her a sarcastic smile.

“30 seconds until the game,” the ref announced.

Ymir stepped up, and a 6’1 black-haired girl did the same. The ref waited a few seconds before throwing the ball up and stepping out of the way.

Ymir reacted as fast as she could and hit the ball where Mikasa was standing. Mikasa quickly went to the ball as Sina set up their defense. Mikasa quickly got to the top of the key and observed the defense around her. ‘ _ Okay so 6’1 is defending Ymir, of course. If someone sets a good screen I can get through and pass to Hannah.’ _ Florian moved around her defense and set a screen on the girl guarding Mikasa. Mikasa quickly moved through and gave a flood pass to Hannah, who passed it back to Mikasa, who was ready to shoot. She stepped in to catch the pass and squared up to shoot. The pass was a little high, but Mikasa still managed and shot the ball to the basket once she got it. The shot hit the rim once but still went in. 

Historia and Sasha lifted up their signs and cheered on Mikasa and the team, “Let’s go, Mika! Let’s go trost!” Mikasa looked at the signs and turned red instantly,  _ ‘Let’s go our gay 8-pack captains? What the fuck were they thinking!?’ _

“Hey, better passes, and Mikasa, that was close. Set up a defense, hurry girls get to your man,” Nanaba said as the other team took out the ball.

The score was 10-6 when subs were called in. Ymir shot 1 three-pointer and one layup, Hannah shot a jump shot, and Mikasa shot one three-pointer as well as her jump shot from the beginning of the game.

The girls walked to the benches where coach was and grabbed their water bottles, Nanaba quickly taking the opportunity to briefly talk to them, “Mikasa you’re going to play until the end of this quarter but you aren’t going to play any of the second quarter. I want you in the whole second half. Ymir gets out and switches with Caven, Hannah and Florian stay, and Lara switches with Louise. I want Mikasa and Caven at post, Louise as point guard, and Hannah and Florian at wing. Next break is going to be the same but Ymir and Mikasa switch. Louise, always keep your eyes up.” The girls headed back on the court after having their water.

“Ymir, you're doing good don’t worry, I just wanted to see how Caven is going to play this,” Nanaba said, patting Ymir's back.

“She lost us so many rebounds last time, let’s hope she won’t do the same thing again.”

“Yep, also those signs your friends were holding up.” Ymir almost spat out her water, “They are uh nice, you have a cool girlfriend.”

Ymir rubbed her head and nervously laughed, “Yeah I guess you can say that.”

They turned their attention back to the play, Sina currently had the ball. Louise was guarding the post guard and put all her attention on the ball. A screen came on her left and Mikasa called it out right when she saw it coming. Louise stole the ball and dribbled towards the basket as fast as she could. She ended up on her left side when she was about to shoot her shot. She used her right hand to support the ball and shot the ball with her left. It bounced off the backboard to the basket perfectly. The crowd started clapping and cheering; Historia and the group were probably screaming their lungs out.

“Nice Louise,” Mikasa said as she high-fived the short girl.

“Yes Louise! That’s what I’m talking about!” Nanaba yelled, cheering on the girl. Ymir clapped her hands and nodded at Louise.

There were 15 seconds left in the 1st quarter and Sina had the ball. One of their players got past the defense and shot the ball from the wing. It hit the rim and went to the left side of the court, where Caven and Florian were.

“Box out!” Mikasa called out from the other side of the court.

The ball came towards Caven, but she wasn’t prepared for it. A tall girl from the other team caught the ball and shot the ball, making it easy since she was near the basket. The referee blew his whistle, indicating the quarter ended.

“Caven, that's the 3rd rebound today,” Nanaba called out as the girls walked towards the bench to grab their water bottles.

“Caven, you could have easily gotten that rebound,” Ymir said. Caven didn’t bother to answer but kept drinking her water instead.

“You are the tallest we have, yet you keep making the same mistakes. You’re out for the rest of the game. Ymir, you’re going to play a lot of post today,” Nanaba announced. Ymir nodded and smiled, relieved that Caven wasn’t going to play anymore.

“Wait what, the whole game?” Nanaba nodded in response. Caven stiffened up and scoffed, going to sit on the bleachers with her arms crossed.

“Okay so, Ymir and Mikasa switch, so Ymir as our point guard. Florian switches with Mina, Hannah switches with Nifa, our wings. Lara switches with Caven and Louise switches with Lisa, our post players. We are going to keep it like this for the whole second quarter.”

By the end of the second quarter and first half, the points were 33-23, while the first quarter ended with the points at 21-13. The five out there were all really good, but Ymir carried and made more than half of the shots. Each time Ymir got a steal or made a shot, Historia would scream everything her tiny body could let out while holding her poster up. Sasha, Hitch and Pieck would also cheer her on, but didn’t go as far as their friend. Annie would just clap and smile, trying her best not to show too many emotions.

“Good job ladies, don’t get too cocky, anything can happen in the next two quarters. I’m still thinking about the next groups. Rest up girls, I think you have 10 minutes.”

“Just so you know, everyone can see you flexing,” Mikasa said as she high-fived her teammate.

Ymir smirked in response, “And that’s how I like it. By the way, why is your short ass cousin here? AKA. my grumpy fucking maths teacher.”

Mikasa sighed and looked at the stands where Levi was, “I don’t know, it doesn’t make any sense. He never talks to me, visits our family, and has never been to any of my games before. But here he is.”

“Maybe he just wanted to see you play for once.”

“Doubt it.”

Ymir looked up to where Levi was seated and noticed two kids with him, “Well who are those two kids that he came with. I didn’t know Mr. Ackeman had kids. Do you think he kidnapped them or something? And is that Ms. Zoe?”

“At this point, he could be married and I wouldn’t know.”

Ymir let out a small chuckle and turned her attention back to coach who was setting up players.

“I hope you’re not too tired, Ymir, ‘cause you will be playing at the post for almost the rest of the game. I might switch you with Mikasa near the end, but we’ll see how it plays out. Mikasa, you did great as a guard, you’ll probably stay there for most of the game. Louise did surprise me today, I’m gonna put her at left wing, and Florian at right. Lara can hop in for post with Ymir. Does that sound good?” Nanaba said, talking to the two captains. They both nodded in response

The third quarter went by fast and the score went to 47-32. Ymir and Mikasa were an amazing duo on the court, and they definitely showed it this game. They never rushed and were in sync the entire time.

For the last quarter, coach decided the players were going to be Ymir, Mikasa, Hannah, Nifa, and Lisa. Mikasa and Lisa were playing at the post, Hannah and Nifa were at the wing, Ymir being the point guard. When the referee called out subs, Only Mikasa and Ymir would switch positions and the rest would stay on the court. Coach Nanaba wanted their team to finish out strong, and Mikasa was the best point-guard the school had.

They only had 45 seconds left in the game with the score at 50-44. Their defense was getting lazy, and they were all exhausted. Sina started to step up their game after the subs were called, similar to the events last year. “Hey! Less than a minute girls and anything could happen. I don’t want to see a single one of you slacking!” Nanaba yelled as she saw Florian and Louise put their hands on their knees to catch their breaths.

“Come on girls, get to your man and make sure to call out screens,” Mikasa announced.

“You got it guys, push through,” Ymir said as the offense took the ball out and started going down on the court.

The point guard passed it to the wing right away, where Florian was guarding. However, Florian wasn’t quick enough to react. The offense took a step back right when they got the ball and shot a three-pointer. The shot went straight into the basket, without touching the backboard or rim. 

“Florian you’ll get it next time, but don’t give up now,” Mikasa said across the court.

Nanaba didn’t say anything but just shook her head because she knew the shot could have been prevented if the girls gave all of their efforts, “Set up offense come on. Florian, make up your defense with your offense.”

_ ‘All they need is one more three pointer and we are tied. You can’t screw this up now Mikasa, all eyes on you,’ _ Mikasa thought as she drove the ball down the court. Instead of trying to get her man out of the way so she can make a quick lay-up, she waited a few seconds until she saw Ymir. Ymir got away from her man at the post and sprinted towards the wing. Mikasa passed it to Ymir while she was sprinting, and Ymir caught the ball and dribbled it once to get to the end of the left side of the court. She squared up and bent her knees, looking like she was going to score, but she passed it back to Mikasa who was now at the post. Mikasa caught the ball and made an easy layup.

_ ‘52-47 I can work with that.’ _

“Let’s go Mikasa! Let’s go Ymir!” Historia, Peick, Hitch, and Sasha screamed in unison. Historia and Sasha stood up and held up their posters as high as they could while they were cheering the two girls on.

“Nice girls,” Nanaba said, ”We only have 15 seconds left, show me what you got on D.”

Sina sprinted as they drove the ball down the court. Mikasa was guarding the point guard, and instead of waiting for them to come down to the three-point line, she started guarding them on the half-point line. Mikasa stayed low and kept her eye on the ball. Mikasa noticed that the offense was dribbling rather slowly, so she swiped her hand at the ball, wasting no time. She got the steal, and before she could say anything, Ymir was sprinting to the other side of the basket.

“Ymir!” Mikasa passed the ball across the court as Ymir was running towards the basket. Ymir caught the ball just as she was two steps away from the basket, shooting a layup. It hit the backboard and went into the basket right before the game ended.

The buzzer went off with a loud ‘bzzzz’ and indicated that Trost won to Sina with the points at 54-47.

“Let’s go Ymir! Let’s go Mikasa! Let’s go Trost! Trost Trost Trost!” Historia and the girls continually cheered on.

Mikasa ran towards Ymir and picked her up into a tight hug, “That was fucking amazing, Ymir.”

“Ow, watch it, you're hurting me,” Ymir said as she shrugged Mikasa off, “But nice thinking on that pass, Mika.”

Everyone on the benches and the court, except for Caven, ran towards Mikasa and Ymir and showered them with compliments and hugs.

“You guys were amazing!”

“Mikasa, that was such quick thinking.”

“Ymir I’ve never seen you run that fast, you were so good!”

“I can’t believe we won twice in a row!”

“We won by 7 points this time!”

“You guys didn’t even let them get an advantage.”

Coach Nanaba walked up to the court and pulled Ymir and Mikasa a hug with each of her arms, “Now that’s how it’s done girls. I’m so proud of each and everyone of you guys. Let’s clap it out with the other teammates, get our trophies, then you guys can head to the after party of yours. You all better be excited.”

After they clapped it out with Sina and got their trophy, Historia ran towards Ymir, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss. The rest of the girls came towards them a little slower and started all the compliments and hugs.

“Get a room,” Annie groaned as she finally walked up to the court. She went to Mikasa and gave her a light punch on the arm, “Impressive.”

“Thanks, uh Ymir, you two can actually stop now,” Historias's face went red as she realized they had gotten a bit too into it and that everyone was watching them, quickly pulling away from Ymir.

“Thanks a lot, Mikasa,” Mikasa let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes in response.

“Mikasa, Annie!” A voice called out from behind them. A blond boy came jogging towards them with a bright smile on his face.

“Armin!” Mikasa met him halfway and pulled him into a hug, “Thanks for coming.”

“You know I would never miss it. And today you did amazing today! Well, you always do amazing, but you went all out today. Both you and Ymir.”

“Thanks, Annie’s bitchboy,” Ymir called out to Armin after hearing his compliment. Armin froze and instantly turned red from the comment and tried to give a fake smile, “Ahah.”

“Ymir, what the fu-,” Annie was about to go off at Ymir until she was interrupted.

“Wait a second,” A tall blond-haired girl didn’t let Annie finish, “ _ The  _ fucking Annie Leonhart is with that nerd? I don’t believe that bullshit.”

“Caven, what the fuck? Don’t talk to Armin like that,” Mikasa snapped, clearly irritated by Caven’s words. Annie clenched her fist and turned her attention to Armin who was nervously scratching the back of his head. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, “Annie what are you-,” Armin was interrupted by Annie’s lips connecting to his. She pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later and looked up to Caven.

“That ‘nerd’ is my fucking boyfriend. So if you want to start being a bitch towards him, you can say goodbye to your legs.” Caven looked away from Annie's death stare instantly and walked away from the court, clearly and wisely choosing life.

“That hoe is just mad she barely got to play, she shouldn't have taken it out on you Armin,” Ymir said after observing the scene.

“It’s fine honestly.”

“Hey, no that shit is definitely not okay. No ones allowed to talk to you that way,” A familiar voice said. A tall brown-haired man came in the court and put an arm around Armin's shoulder, “I’m happy Annie told her off, or I would have gone all out on her.”

“Where did you come from?” Mikasa crossed her arms and looked at Eren who had a smirk on his face.

“Well, you know I’m always watching. On that note, you did great today, babe.”

“Ew, get out of here you perv,” Hitch said, screwing her face up in disgust.

“Haha so funny, Hitch.”

Eren walked up to Mikasa and took her by the arm, “I’m going to borrow your star player for a few minutes,” he dragged Mikasa out of the gym and into the streets before she could protest.

“Uh, what was that?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Privately.”

She crossed her arms and looked up at him, she noticed his hands shaking a little, “You good?”

“Uh, yeah of course. You were amazing on the court today, you deserved the win.”

“Thanks, Eren.”

“Uh, well I kind of wanted to tell you that I- I uh. Mikasa. You know how we have been friends for the longest time and now we have been dating for exactly 3 months and 21 days. So like,” Eren stopped when he heard a small laugh.

“Wow, even I didn’t know the exact date.”

The blush on Eren's face gradually became darker, “Mikasa, you know I’m terrible at expressing myself, so this is really hard.”

Mikasa let out another laugh and smiled at him, “Whatever you’re saying, you’re doing great.

Eren took a deep breath, and let everything out, “Mikasa ever since we were kids I’ve always had a crush on you but tried to deny it; I still don’t know why till this day. And now that we are dating I realized how crazy I am about you, and how much you mean to me. I love you so much Mikasa.”

Eren let out a sigh relieved that he let it all out, and looked at Mikasa. Her face turned completely red and was frozen. ‘ _ H-he loves me.’ _

He noticed that she didn’t respond, so he placed his hand on her jaw. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Mikasa went back to life and responded to the kiss and put her arms on his shoulders. She pulled away for a second and whispered into his ear before returning to this kiss, “I love you too, Eren.”

Eren pulled back and looked at her, “Wait for real.?” She nodded in response, “Oh shit, let’s go so this is like a mutual thing?”

“Oh shut up and kiss me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, I swear if they went to fuck whilst Mikasa was still tired from the game, I will loose it,” Pieck said, crossing her arms.

“No, that's not Mikasa,” Hitch turned around and saw Mr. Ackerman standing in front of her with the same old expression on his face. “M-Mr. Ackerman what a pleasure to see you today!”

“Where is Mikasa, she hangs out with you guys right?”

Everyone froze when they saw their math teacher standing in front of them, and Hitch turned red instantly.

“Hello?”

“She’s fucking Jeager right now,” Ymir spat out, instantly regretting her words.

Levi’s eyes widened, “Zeke?”

“No! Eren, oh my god.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you highschoolers.”

“W- Wait Mr.Ackerman she isn’t actually fucking Jeager now, I don’t know why she said that,” Pieck tried to save Ymir, pinching her in the side as well. 

“Wait, who’s fucking Eren?” Mikasa walked up to the group, who were now next to the bleachers, with Eren’s arm around her waist. She froze when she saw her cousin next to them with his arms crossed and a disgusted look on his face, “Hey, Levi.”

“So, you kids now have sex anywhere you like now?”

“Wait, what?”

“Mr. Ackerman sir, I said that as a joke, Mikasa has standards, don’t worry. I promise I was lying,” Ymir had a fake smile planted on her face as she tried to cover herself up.

“Thank god,” He turned his attention back at the couple, “Mikasa, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah sure I guess,” Mikasa walked away from Eren and the girls, and followed Levi.

Levi stopped walking when he felt that they were secluded enough, “You did great today, I’m actually impressed.”

“This is the first time you have seen me play.”

“Still, you did great,” the atmosphere around them was awkward and both of them were lost for words until Levi started the conversation again. “You’re probably wondering why I came to your game, and am actually talking to you.” Mikasa nodded and he continued, “I wanted to say sorry.”

Mikasa scoffed, “So you came to my game to apologize for never talking to your family?”

Levi looked down and clenched his fists, “No.”

“Then why do you ignore me, Levi.”

He kept his fists in a ball and looked up at the taller girl, “I didn’t neglect anyone.”

“Oh really?” Mikasa's temper started to rise a little, “Then why is the only time I have ever had a conversation with you in the 4 years we have known each other, Levi.”

He turned his back to her and crossed his arms. In a soft voice, he said, “I didn’t want to neglect anyone, I was just too scared to talk to you, okay?”

Mikasa chuckled and sarcastically said, “Oh, I must be so scary then.”

“Oh shut up not like that.”

“Then like what Mr. Ackerman sir.”

“Ugh, Hange, I’m going to kill you after this,” He turned to face her, “I was scared to talk to you because I wasn’t exactly happy with myself in the first place. Unlike you, I never went to highschool and didn’t have the luxury of a bed each night. My mom died when I was a kid, and my shitty uncle raised me in the streets. Yeah, those rumors you might have heard about me in school about me being a thug, they are all true.”

Mikasa's face froze and felt guilty for a moment,  _ ‘Maybe I went too far, fuck.’ _

“When I was 18, Erwin saved me from the streets, and helped me get into College. I tried to shut out everyone when I was 17, because that’s when the two closest people to me got run over by a car, but Erwin changed that. Then with Erwin’s help I started working at Trost Highschool.”

Mikasa was trying to process everything that her cousin just told her,  _ ‘What the fuck?’ _

“You don’t have to say anything, Hange just said I had to apologize and talk with you for once, I’ll see you later,” Levi walked away from a frozen Mikasa and headed towards the car, where Hange was watching Gabi and Falco.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“The after party is going to start, where is she?”

“Be patient, Ymir, I’m sure she is fine,” Historia assured her girlfriend. Mikasa has been gone for 5 minutes, they didn’t expect her and Mr. Ackerman to be talking for that long.

“I’ll go find her and take her to the after party, you guys can headout,” Eren stated, “I set everything up this morning and my back door is open so you guys can head in early.”

“Are you sure Eren, that’s so nice of you!” Historia exclaimed.

Eren chuckled and started to head out of the gym to look for Mikasa, “Well, she is my girlfriend, it’s the least I can do.”

Eren found Mikasa staring into nothing near the parking lot. He ran towards her, confused with why she was just standing and not doing anything. “Hey, babe,” he tapped her shoulders trying to put her back into reality.

Mikasa got defensive from the sudden shock and roughly pulled the hand away from her shoulder, “Hey hey hey, it’s just me. You good?”

She shook her body to fully get back into reality and nodded, “Yeah, I think. Levi might have just told me his life problems in the middle of the streets.”

“Yeah, you aren’t okay, but that after party is soon, so get changed and I'll drive you,” he took her hand in his and they started to head towards the lockers.

“Oh shit, I’m still wearing my Jersey, you’re right.”

“I’m not complaining to be honest, you look hot as fuck with it.”

Mikasa stopped walking for a second and jabbed him in the arm, “I can’t believe I fell in love with an idiot like you.”

Eren rolled his eyes in response and gave her a kiss on the forehead as they walked towards his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1:very long chapter hope u enjoyed it. This was literally all a2. We were gonna post it earlier but since they took a bit of a break we also got more time to work on it. credits to a2 they did a really good job with this one.  
> A2: Idk I feel like this chapter was rushed and all but whatever. Yes I am still dying because of chapter 138 and that influenced the little romance in this chapter. Did I cry while I wrote this? Oh yes yes yes. I was listening to my playlist called “Chapter 112&123&138”. “I should've told you what you meant to me. Cause now I pay the price. In another life, I will be your girl. We’ll keep all our promises. It'll be us against the world.” Yeah this is the other life. “And if you have a minute why don't we go.Talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything. So why don’t we go somewhere only we know.” Anyways eremika>>>> They deserve the world and to live happily together. Isayama is gonna pay for my therapy. This took rlly long cause I have basketball season now, violin assessment coming up, and a whole essay I have to write. I'm beyond stressed. But writing these stories is like an escape from reality and I need an au where everyone is happy and together. Also u guys probably don’t care but a song i associate with chapter 126&132(yes those two characters)is “Like you do” by Joji. You can check it out and cry if you want. Love all you bitches.


	20. after party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the students celebrate trosts victory to sina

“Hello, welcome to the Jeager estate,” Eren turned around, winked and pointed at Mikasa as she rolled her eyes. They had just entered through the back door and went into the living room to see if the others had arrived yet.

“I don’t think they’re here. They might have gotten held up doing something,” Mikasa said as she looked around. Not that she hadn’t been there before but usually they would pick Armin’s or Mikasa’s place because of the fact that Eren’s dad wasn’t there. 

“More time for ourselves then. Mind if I show you my bedroom?” He winked as he put his hand out for her to hold onto. 

“No funny business, Jeager,” Mikasa scoffed as she took his hand and let him lead her upstairs.

“I never really noticed how big your house was. It might even be bigger than Historia’s,” she said as she observed the living room and headed upstairs.

“Well yes, my dad does own a law firm and is like the richest person in the town, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Okay rich kid, why don’t you flex on me then?”

Eren laughed as he turned the corner and opened the door to his room. He was about to speak before the doorbell rang. He groaned and rolled his eyes, letting go of Mikasa’s hand as he slipped past her to go downstairs and open the door. Mikasa followed behind him as he jogged down the stairs and fumbled with the lock.

“Hey loser, we got held back doing something so yeah,” Ymir said as he opened the door, leaning lazily against the door frame. He watched Pieck and Historia get out of the car, waving and walking towards the door.

“That’s fine, you’ll just have to help me set things up. The party starts in half an hour,” Eren smirked as Ymir whined, slipping past him and into the living room, probably checking what type of alcohol he had bought. Soon Historia came up, waving at him and following Ymir, to make sure she hadn’t done anything stupid just yet. Right after Historia went in, Pieck followed by, “Hey, Eren.”

“Hey Finger.”

“What is your thing with calling people by their last names?”

Eren chuckled, “Sounds better?”

Pieck stopped and raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re saying Finger sounds better than Pieck?”

“Oh come on now, just get in and help out,” Eren laughed as Pieck rolled her eyes and followed the couple into the living room.

“Oh this is going to be a great night. How much fucking money did you spend on all the alcohol, Jeager?” Ymir shuffled in her seat excitedly, skimming through all the bottles of alcohol, Historia sat next to her, grabbing her hands to stop her from touching anything.

“More than your car is worth,” Eren said, grabbing a bottle himself and taking a sip. Taking this as an invitation, Ymir took a bottle herself and took a sip, screwing her face up from the taste before sighing. Eren chuckled and rose his bottle to a toast, Ymir gladly accepting it.

“My car is perfectly fine, thank you. And my car has seen more game than your rich ass house,” Eren rolled his eyes, not wanting to know the details. 

“Ymir, stop drinking. You’re gonna be drunk before the actual party,” Historia whined, trying to get the bottle out of Ymir’s hands.

“No can do, short stuff,” Ymir smirked and took another sip. Mikasa and Pieck had gone to the bathroom to sort out their makeup. Ymir had changed into her own clothes, a dark green top with a flannel over it, with a pair of black jeans and some sneakers. Historia herself was just wearing a skirt with a tank top, as to the wish of Ymir. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Eren put down the bottle, opening the door to greet the guests. Slowly but surely, people from their grade started to flood in. Armin had driven Annie, Marlo was with Hitch and Sasha had decided to come with Niccolo. People from the football team came as well, greeting Eren with a guilty smile as they went and hid as far away from him as possible. Soon enough, the basketball team showed up as well, cheering at their victory. By around 8:30, Eren’s house was filled with people, not quite drunk yet but having their own conversations here and there as they slowly drank more and more. The basketball game had inconveniently been on a Thursday night, meaning they had school the next morning but no one could care less with the absolute victory that the basketball team had scored them. 

After a couple of guests had come in, Eren returned to the living room where Ymir and Historia had been. Ymir was laying flat across the sofa with the same bottle in her hand, Historia sitting on her stomach; using one hand to reach for the bottle and the other on her throat. Eren had no clue whether the choking was sexual or life-threatening but he didn't pay much attention when the two were shouting.

“Ymir! Give me the bottle!”

“No, get off you’re gonna choke me to death!”

“Just give me the bottle. Goddamnit!”

“Not over my dead body, you little shit.”

“Ymir! Now!”

Hitch and Armin had walked in behind Eren and now stood wide-eyed and in shock at the sight. Sure, Hitch was used to this but still, in such a public place? Suddenly, they could physically see Historia’s grip on the girl’s throat tighten before she leaned down to kiss her. In no way was the kiss organised, she just needed to distract Ymir for a short time. The girl beneath her groaned into the kiss, letting her guard down. Taking this opportunity, Historia took the bottle from Ymir and sat up straight again, smirking as she shook the bottle in front of her face. Ymir gasped and tried to reach for it but couldn’t when Historia jumped up and ran past Eren, Hitch and Armin, shouting ‘Sorry,’ as she went.

“I didn’t know you had a choking kink, Ymir,” Hitch chuckled as she looked at the girl, quite enjoying the sight of her beat-up.

“Hitch! Don’t say stuff like that,” Armin scolded her, jabbing her side with his elbow lightly.

“Armin, we’re 17, stop being so sensitive,” Eren said as he looked over at the two. Armin frowned, crossing his arms with a huff. Eren shook his head with a smile as he offered the bottle he was holding towards the pair. Armin shook his head whilst Hitch shrugged, taking the bottle and chugging it.

“Woohoo, let’s go Hitch. Pass me the bottle, will you?” Ymir said, turning her head, smiling weakly and stretching her hand out, “Also I don’t, she does though,” she laughed. 

“Not a chance, I don’t want Historia having a rampage on me as well,” Hitch said, shaking her head and taking another sip.

“Y-you’re no fun. Oh god, I think I’m gonna throw up,” Ymir groaned, looking up at the ceiling again. She put the back of her hand on her forehead; she was flustered all over and the fact she couldn’t breathe just a few minutes prior didn’t help. She closed her eyes and whined.

“Ymir, get some fucking sleep. It’s been like an hour into the party and you’re already gone,” Eren said, leaning against the doorframe as he looked at her.

“Will do, captain,” and with that, she fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” The people cheered on as they crowded around Caven and Annie. Caven scowled at the girl and put her fists up, ready to fight. Annie couldn’t imagine how drunk Caven must have been to try to fight her. Annie just stood there and rolled her eyes as she sighed and got ready. She could hear the crowd getting louder and she cleared her throat, somewhat preparing herself, “This shouldn’t take long.”

Porco stood in the corner, with a jar of money as he shook it in front of people’s faces, “Bet who’s gonna win!” 

“Oh come on now, we all know it's Annie, Caven has a death wish.”

“Yeah no one is stupid or drunk enough to bet on Caven.”

The comments riled up Caven more, causing her to throw the first punch, aiming straight for Annie’s face. Seemingly unbothered by all of this, Annie ducked and moved forward, bringing her forearm to Caven’s shoulder and linking their ankles together. With one swift motion, she pushed her arm forward whilst simultaneously flicking her leg back. Caven fell on her back with a crash; Annie just dusted her hands and walked off, putting her hands in her pockets, “You should know that the only person allowed to call Armin a nerd is me.” She didn’t think Caven wanted to fight her because of what happened earlier, but Annie was still offended by what she said to Armin.

The crowd went silent before erupting in screams and shouts. A couple of videos had been taken and surely they would cover up the news of the football team’s embarrassing loss. 

“Annie! You can’t do that! She’s hurt,” Armin came shouting after her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and she met his worried and distressed face. He was panting from trying to keep up with her as he leaned against her for support. She looked at him for a bit, looking very unbothered by the fact she had just knocked out someone about a foot taller than her. Armin shook her shoulder, “Annie!” Instead of responding, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Anni- hmph,” Armin was cut off once she pushed him against a door, reaching behind him to open it and they both fell into the room. She turned around to lock it before dragging him down to her face by his collar again.

“You talk too much, nerd.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

After the fight, Hitch, Mikasa, Historia and Ymir had gone upstairs to one of the empty rooms. All the noise had overwhelmed Ymir a bit, especially after waking up to it after she had been practically knocked out. She rubbed her forehead, the headache still remained from when her breathing had been cut off by her girlfriend. Feeling bad, Historia linked their arms together and shuffled closer, leaning up to give Ymir a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go so hard.”

In response, Ymir huffed and turned her head the other way, still sort of pissed. Historia traced her fingers over the marks she left on the brunette’s throat.  _ ‘They look kinda hot, is this what mine looks like after? I wonder if she’d let me do it aga-’ _

“Ugh what a simp,” Hitch groaned as she leaned back in her chair.

“Hitch, Historia nearly killed Ymir, let them have their moment,” Mikasa rolled her eyes at Hitch who just huffed and crossed her arms.

After a bunch of sweet talk from Historia, Ymir seemed to have forgiven her a little bit, giving low growls in response to her questions. Suddenly, Hitch shot up from her chair and excitedly waved her phone around.

“Have you guys seen this?” She asked, jumping around and showing the group. Ymir had fallen asleep again and was resting her head on Historia’s shoulder, the shorter girl playing with her hair as she felt Ymir’s soft breaths against her cheek.

“What is it now, Hitch?” Mikasa asked, grabbing her hand and tilting the phone towards her so she could see. The picture seemed to be a photo of Jean and Marco sitting at the restaurant Niccolo worked at. Most people knew they were friends so it wasn’t a surprising thing to see them together. Mikasa frowned.

“Okay and?”

“They’re on a date!” Hitch exclaimed, shoving the phone further into Mikasa’s face.

“But they’ve been friends for forever, I never thought they liked each other like that,” Historia spoke up, “Plus, I didn’t think Jean was into guys anyway.”

“Me and him had a talk a while back,” Mikasa said, drawing all the attention to her, except from Ymir’s who was still fast asleep on Historia’s shoulder.

“About what?”

“About him liking me. I explained that I didn’t like him back and he took it surprisingly well,” she raised her eyebrows, “And then he mentioned how when he thought about it, he might like guys. He was really panicky about it and seemed really stressed but I gave him some advice and he seemed to take it,” Mikasa smiled as she looked at the two. It was true, after Mikasa had rejected Jean, he asked to talk to her. She didn’t think much of it at first, thinking he was going to try again but once they sat down and Mikasa had finished explaining how she didn’t like him like that, he spoke up.

_ “Jean, I just don’t like you like that. You seem like a great friend but I’m not really looking for something right now.” _

_ “Yes, Mikasa, I know. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something else.” _

_ “Oh, what about?” _

_ “Well, I think I like guys but I’m not sure l-like-” _

_ “Oh?” _

_ “Oh god, you’re not homophobic are you?” _

_ “If I was homophobic I’d have a stroke hanging out with Ymir and Historia every day. Also I am bi, so.” _

_ “Y-Yeah, I guess that’s true.” _

_ “So you think you like guys?” _

_ “Yeah, but I’m not entirely sure. Like, ugh it’s so hard to explain.” _

_ “Is there anyone in particular?” _

_ “Uh, Bodt. Marco Bodt.” _

_ “Oh yeah, you guys have been friends since ages, haven’t you?” _

_ “Yeah but I don’t know how I feel about him.” _

_ “Hey that’s alright, take your time. When was the last time you talked to him?” _

_ “It’s been a couple months I think.” _

_ “Well, why don’t you then?” _

_ “What, talk to him?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “I guess I could, thanks, Mikasa. This really helped.” _

_ “I’m glad, Jean.” _

Hitch squealed, “Anyway, I am so putting this on my private story!”

\-------------------------------------------------------

It was well into the night at this point and most people were a bit more than drunk. Some people had gone outside, either to chase each other or to smoke a bit. Eren wasn’t against smoking, his dad did it all the time, but sometimes the smoke could get a bit overwhelming. Annie and Armin were still in the bathroom doing god knows what whilst Niccolo and Sasha were in the kitchen, chatting along with others. 

Reiner and Bertholdt had come as well, the blond trying to touch up Historia more than once. He’d pretend to walk by to just casually grab her by the waist or he’d come up to talk to her, lightly putting his hand on her arm. This usually led to Ymir touching her shoulders, cheek, waist and sometimes even a bit lower down, to show dominance, obviously. Reiner and Ymir would often glare at each other from across the room, Bertholdt would usually end up distracting Reiner by showing him something on his phone; she would have to thank him later. 

Historia wasn’t bothered by Ymir’s constant touching at first but throughout the night, she had become quite worked up, especially when Ymir had stuck her hand up her skir-

“Historia! Hey!” 

She quickly turned around to face Pieck, Ymir’s hand slipping from her waist. Pieck was standing there beside a drunk Porco. Historia cleared her throat, looking over slightly to check if Ymir was still there.  _ ‘I swear I’ll get her to pay-’ _

“Historia?” 

Pieck waved her hand in front of Historia’s face, trying to get her to pay attention whilst also trying to keep Porco upright.

“Hey! Don’t touch me! I’ve got a girlfriend,” Porco said, pushing away from Pieck slightly and bumping into the wall, giggling. Pieck shook her head but before she could help him up, “I am your girlfriend, idiot.”

Eren came in and helped him up, slinging the boy’s arm over his own shoulder.

“I’ve got him,” Eren winked as he strained to drag Porco upstairs and into a room to rest. Pieck sighed in relief as she turned back to face Historia. From her point of view, Ymir probably had her hand in her pocket, it was too low to be on Historia’s back. The shorter girl turned her head to Ymir, looking like she was scolding her before the brunette craned her neck down to Historia’s ear and whispered something.

“Ymir, get your hand out of my ski-”

“Shh, be a good girl, Hisu. Aren’t you a bit too needy to be complaining right now?”  _ ‘Oh my god.’  _ Historia went red, sucking in her breath as she turned back around and noticed Pieck looking at them.

“You alright there, Historia?” Pieck asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Ymir smiled and nodded as if nothing had just happened.  _ ‘Ymir, I swear to god.’ _

“Yeah,” she cleared her throat and laughed nervously, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good, I just wanted to check in on you. You know, Reiner and all that but I suppose you’ve got Ymir,” Pieck smiled, “I’m gonna go check up on Porco, see you later.” Ymir waved at her, still smiling innocently.

“Have fun with furball, 4-legs.”

Pieck rolled her eyes before laughing and heading upstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Unlike how it was inside, the outside was a lot calmer. It was a bit windy but it made up for how hot it was, not that either Hitch or Marlo minded. They sat by the pond, right next to each other but not close enough to touch. Hitch kicked a couple of stones into the water, watching them slowly sink. Marlo was fiddling with his thumb, thinking of something to say.

“So how are you finding the party?” He finally managed to spit out. Hitch froze for a minute.

“Uh, it’s alright, I guess. You?”

Neither of them looked at each other, both going on about their own things.

“So I-”

“I wan-”

They both interrupted each other, laughing softly after.

“You go first,” Hitch said, clearing her throat.

The boy took a deep breath in, “Alright.”

Marlo shifted a bit in his seat and fiddled with his thumbs, trying to find the right words.

“So, we’ve been talking for a while, right?”

“Mhm,” Hitch nodded, feeling her heart speed up a bit.

“I was just wondering what we were?” he finally said, his voice cracking slightly as he looked over the pond, the sun had almost finished setting and the moon was about to rise.

“Yeah, same.”

“So?” He edged on, hoping he wouldn’t have to answer the question himself.

“Hey, you’re the guy here Marlo, make a decision for yourself.”

“Hey, you can’t pin that on me.”

“Oh I think I can.” She turned her head and smirked at him.

“That’s so unfa-”

“Just kiss me already.”

“Huh?” He turned his head in shock to meet Hitch’s eyes.  _ ‘Oh she’s a lot prettier than I thou-’ _

“I said,” she sucked her breath in, “Just kiss me already, dumbass.”

“Oh wait wh-”

“Well stop babbling on then you idiot.”

“I-I’m sor-”

“Marlo!” She frowned before closing her eyes as she saw Marlo lean in, kissing her.  _ ‘More.’ _ She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pushing him to put his hands on her waist. After a while they stopped, resting their foreheads against each other and slightly gasping. A minute in, Hitch stood up and brushed herself off, sighing. She turned around and skipped towards the house but not before Marlo called out to her.

“Hitch, that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Don’t call me Hitch, you gotta come up with a nickname now that I’m your girlfriend,” Hitch winked as she turned back around and ran to the house, all giddy and happy.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Ah! Strange woman, don’t touch me! I have a girlfriend and I’ll tell her about you,” Porco shouted as he lied on the bed, seeing Pieck come closer to her. Pieck laughed softly and sat down next to Porco who was sprawled across the bed, grabbing and reaching for random things.

“You idiot, Pocky I  _ am _ your girlfriend,” She giggled and took his hand. Porco looked up at her for a moment and tilted his head.

“No! I would’ve recognised you, you’re not the one I love,” Porco said with a huff, crossing his arms and frowning at the girl. Pieck gasped slightly before smiling,  _ ‘He loves me?’ _ She took his hand again and looked him in the eyes, “Oh you idiot, I love you too.” Porco groaned as he fell back down onto the bed, not quite letting go of Pieck’s hand. After a minute, he had dozed off and was laying peacefully with his limbs spread all over the bed. Pieck laughed softly before standing up and getting a pillow to put his head on. After she made sure he was safe, she went to the nearest bathroom, locked the door and stood against it for a few minutes, trying to recall everything that had just happened.

_ ‘He loves me.’ _

\------------------------------------------------------- 

“Yeah, it was a bit of luck as well wasn’t it,” Ymir smiled, taking another sip and rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh come on, don’t downplay your sk-”

“Ymir! Come here!” Historia walked up behind Ymir, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging. She couldn’t see quite in the dark, but Historia’s cheeks were bright red and she was panting heavily as she frowned at Ymir. 

“Oh hey, Historia,” Lynne said as she chuckled awkwardly. She looked up at the girl. Her and Ymir were standing in the hallway and talking, both drinking from their cups. Being one of the more popular girls in school, Ymir had quite a few people that took interest in her. Some of the guys did as well, but because of the fact she wasn’t into guys at all, they didn’t have as much of a chance as the others. Hitch used to call them her ‘following of sapphics.’ Historia usually laughed it off but it might’ve been more than bothering when Lynne gave Ymir a box of chocolates on Valentine’s. 

Historia looked up at Ymir again and glared at her; that usually meant they had to go, whatever the reason may be.

“Uh, Lynne, I’ll catch up with you later, alright?” Ymir said as she awkwardly laughed, resisting Historia’s tugs for a bit longer. Lynne smiled, “Sure, see ya.”

“Historia, what’s wro- hmph-” Ymir stopped once Historia pushed her into the wall, grabbing her collar and bringing her down for a kiss.  _ ‘Ymir, you better pay up.’ _ Ymir fiddled with the door handle behind her, eventually opening the door and letting the two into the bathroom. Ymir closed the door and taking this opportunity, Historia pushed Ymir onto the counter, trapping her as she put her hands on either side of her girlfriend. She panted heavily as she glared up at Ymir, not quite sure if she looked shocked or smug.

“You,” she breathed in and out, “You can’t-”

“I can’t what, Hisu?” Ymir leaned back against the sink and smirked, looking down at her.  _ ‘Oh she would look good between my le-’ _

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” She tightened her grip on the edge of the counter, “You can’t do all that stuff and then act all innocent.”

Ymir brought her hand to Historia’s chin and tilted it up slightly, making her look into her eyes.

“Aw, is my little Hisu all worked up?” She smirked and watched as Historia stood back up, looking like she was ready to explode.

“Worked up! You can’t stick your hands up my skirt  _ twice _ and then act like you don’t know what you did! It’s like you’re leading me on but we’re already dating. You can’t go around and shove your hand between my legs in public and then sit there and go ‘what’s wrong?’ I have been waiting the entire night and all you've done is play around with me, I can't take it anymore!” Historia clenched her fists at her side and put her foot down, feeling her chest rise up and down, not quite sure whether it was from the frustration or the lust. Ymir leaned forward, resting her head on her hand as she used the other one to grab Historia’s throat. She pulled her forward, tilting her head up to expose her neck in the process. Ymir looked bored, unamused, only causing Historia to get more pissed at her girlfriend. 

Not that the poor girl could get any more red, but she certainly felt like it. Ymir kissed right below her ear and trailed down to her collarbone, hearing Historia's breath hitch. She smirked as she whispered into her ear, “And what would you like me to do about it?"

“Ymir...” she whimpered and felt her eyes roll back as Ymir's grip tightened around her neck and used her other hand to put on Historia's hip before standing up from the counter and putting the shorter girl where she had just sat.

"Come on, what do you want me to do?"

"Y-You know."

"I don't think I do."

"Ymir p-please…"

"If you can't tell me, I guess we'll finish this later."

"H-huh?"

Ymir let go, standing back and straightening out her shirt. She grinned widely as she looked at Historia who was still sitting on the counter. 

“See ya later, short stuff,” Ymir winked before slipping through the door and back into the crowd, probably going back and finishing the conversation with Lynne. Historia sat there, her legs slightly open and her chest heaving as she tried to recollect herself, her head had gone fuzzy. She sat there for a while, trying to calm herself down but to no avail. Before long, frustration set in and she frowned.

_ 'S-She can't do that, huh. Oh my god.' _

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Mikasa, you know Annie more than me, where did she take Armin?” Eren asked. It had been 20 minutes since Armin and Annie had been seen by anyone.

“Let them have their fun. I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a minute,” Mikasa answered and tried walking away before Eren put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Wait, you aren’t in your bleeding season, right? Like we can still fuck, right?” 

Mikasa quickly turned around to face her idiot of a boyfriend.  _ ‘I know he did not just say bleeding season.’ _

She stepped up to him closing the space in between them, “No I’m not on my ‘bleeding season’, but I doubt we’re gonna fuck if you talk like that. Which is really a shame, you know,” she said as she placed her hand on his jaw and pulled it down to her, “I thought we were going to have fun after everyone left, guess not.” 

She brushed her fingertips on his lips and then left to go to the bathroom.

“W-wait, Mikasa!” He waited a few seconds processing what she said and ran after her.

Mikasa went to the bathroom with a smirk planted on her face,  _ ‘That’ll teach him.’  _

As she arrived at the bathroom she noticed the door was locked, “Mikasa, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to be offensive!”

Mikasa ignored him and sighed, “The bathroom is locked great, can I use yours?”

“Yeah of cour-” Eren stopped his sentence when someone unlocked the door. 

Annie put on her hoodie as she walked out, “Hey.”

“Why was your hoodie off?" 

Annie shrugged her shoulders and passed by them before stopping and turning to face the bathroom, casually not answering Mikasa’s question.

“There you are. Hey, do you know where Arm-” Eren didn’t get to finish his sentence when Armin walked out the room, pulling up his fly and brushing down his crumpled shirt.

“E-Eren, Mikasa, it’s uh, so good to see you guys,” Armin stuttered, not expecting his two childhood best friends to see him like this.

Eren chuckled and lightly punched Armin’s arm, “Nice man.” He turned his gaze back to Mikasa who was grinning at the current events, “So, you wanna copy them?” 

Mikasa jabbed his arm in response and went into the bathroom, locking the door, “Ow, hey wait I, uh, no I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Wow  _ the _ Eren Jaeger is stuttering in front of a girl,” Annie mumbled.

“Why are you still here,” Eren turned around to see Annie against a wall.

“I don't know, Armin is still here,” Annie then raised her voice to talk to Mikasa, “Also Mikasa, I like the effect you have on men.”

“Thanks! Eren, you can stop guarding the door.”

“Face it man, you aren’t getting pussy tonight,” Annie commented.

“Ugh, I hate you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: yumihisu whoops-  
> A2: A1 did most of this so creds to him but I did the little ending eremika scene (yes I am still depressed about chapter 138) and some tweaks. !!!!!!!!!!!SPOILERS FOR AOT EPISODE 13!!!!!!!!! Off topic but Levi in the newest episode saying “I was popular enough with the ladies,” is the cuttest fucking thing ever and I can’t get over it. If only he knew *smirking face emoji.


	21. problems: annie leonhardt

_ “Mr. and Miss Leonhardt? The doctor is ready to see you now.” _

_.. _

_ “What do you mean!?” _

_.. _

_ “Mrs. Leonhardt has unfortunately passed away.” _

“Annie! Dinner’s ready!” Her dad called her from her room. She groaned as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and chucked her phone on the bed as she made her way to the kitchen. She walked through the door, seeing her dad set up the table as she pulled out a chair herself and sat down. She sighed and looked up at him again.

Once her dad had finished and the two had sat down, they began eating in complete silence. If she was going to be honest, her and her dad didn’t have the best of relationships but most of the time they got by. She poked at her food with her fork, which earned a scowl and a cough from her dad. The man cleared his throat before looking up at her.

“So, I heard that you have a boyfriend.”

Annie choked and nearly spat out her food, quickly looking up at her dad with her eyes wide in both shock and fear. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and put her fork down slowly.

“Uh, where did you hear that from?” She cleared her throat as she carefully made eye contact with him.

“You’ve been on your phone a lot more, going out a lot more and I can hear you from your room at nights,” he said as he kept his blank expression. Annie swallowed before taking a deep breath.  _ ‘Fuck.’ _

“I-I’m sorry,” she said as she looked down at the table.

“Well is it true?”

“Huh?” She looked up again, confused.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“I’m sorry I should’ve tol-”

“Annie Leonhardt!” He slammed his fist on the table and looked at her, frowning. The blonde jumped and sank into her seat.

“Yes, dad, I have a boyfriend.” He took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself down as his expression was one of slight guilt and he looked down on the table.

“Alright, what’s his name?”

“Armin.”

“Arlert?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, he seems like a responsible man. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yes, dad.”

“Your mother used to be very fond of Arlert, wasn’t she?”

“Yes, she was.”

“Annie.”

“Yes?”

“I’m fine with a relationship, just don’t get yourself into something ridiculous. I do really care about you, I’m sorry.”

“I know, dad. I’m sorry too.”

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence as the two quickly finished their meals; Annie hurrying up to her room and quietly closing the door. She sat down on her bed and sighed, burying her face in the pillow she was hugging.

Her mother had died quite a few years ago when Annie was 11. At first, she hadn’t realised the situation properly, that was until she found her dad sobbing in his room. All of her friends thought Annie’s dad was an absolute dick, not letting her do anything at all but in all honesty, she understood him. He got a bit riled up at times and could be harsh, especially with the grades and the sports he had her enroll in. One of those being martial arts. Ever since her mother died, she has had classes four times a week. He made her train every day in the morning before school. Annie never questioned his reasoning for it, and she didn’t mind as much as she seemed to. They’d have a couple of arguments here and there, usually ending up in Annie going over to Ymir’s for a couple of days whilst Ymir’s dad tried talking it out with Annie’s dad. He didn’t let her do much outside and sometimes it got to her but they’d also have somewhat nice moments, just getting along a lot. After her mom had passed away, her father seemed a lot more distant, kept to himself and almost emotionless all the time. The same had happened to Annie, she used to be a nice and held-together kid. They had never really been good at expressing their emotions towards each other but they coped, although, not once had either of them said ‘I love you’.

Back in middle school, she had had her own group of friends. They had always been so close and from the memories, they had a lot of fun as well. However in high school, they all split up, going their own separate ways and away from each other. She and Pieck were still sort of friends and they would sometimes meet up during the weekends and catch up. None of their friends knew about this and they decided to keep it a secret. She still but outright hated Reiner. She had beaten him up quite a few times, often ending in him crying and sobbing on the floor as the rest stood and watched. 

Bertholdt had a strange infatuation with her that she didn’t quite understand but she didn’t mind the guy much, he usually just hung out in the background with Reiner. 

She thought Porco was an annoying little cry baby and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. His weird thing with flirting with girls beyond creeped her out and she would often find herself trying to comfort some of his  _ victims _ . 

Colt was… Alright? He seemed sensible and nice but they never really spoke. To be fair, she never really spoke to anyone, usually just observing from afar. Also observing as Marcel became sicker and sicker and sicker each and every day. Even though she didn’t like Porco much, she understood him. Losing someone close to you. They had a strange bond right after the incident and that’s what made her not hate him as much. When he wasn’t being a dick, Porco could be an alright guy, probably learnt from Marcel. Truly, Marcel had been the one keeping them all together, that’s why they all split. Colt had tried to revive it, saying,  _ ‘Guys, we’re all still friends come on.”  _ It didn’t work but guess it was worth a shot. 

_ “And then he just fuckin-” _

_ “My mom died.” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “Annie, I’m so sorry, do you want to tal-” _

_ “No, I just wanted you guys to know.” _

_ “Uh, I’m sorry for your loss.” _

_ “It’s okay.” _

She, Ymir and Mikasa were a strange trio. No one really expected them to become friends but they did and it wasn’t too bad. Annie was mostly quiet, just there and observing. Ymir was either shouting or oddly fixed to a random object, probably because of her ADHD. Most likely how she got along with Connie so well, poor Bertholdt. Mikasa was the normal one, leading most of the conversations and setting up when they would meet up the most. They were the only two she had ever come close to remotely ever opening up to. She had told them about her mom but they never knew how or when she died. Just that she did. Of course, they felt bad and wanted to comfort her but Annie always managed to change the topic. When it came to their dads, Annie and Ymir shared a lot. Ymir really only ever grew up with her dad since she was adopted and since Annie’s mother died, it’s just been her and her father.

**_ the baddest hoes: _ **

_ sad one: my dad found out about me and armin _

_ gay bitch: oh shit _

_ gay bitch: how? _

_ gay bitch: what did he say? _

_ sad one: uh he said to just not do anything stupid  _

_ gay bitch: well at least youre still alive _

_ gay bitch: also im changing the group name _

_ gay bitch: ‘the baddest hoes’ my ass _

_ gay bitch: what are we? middle schoolers? _

_ sad one: fair enough _

**_ gay lords: _ **

_ gay bitch: better. _

_ sad one: you’re the only gay one _

_ gay bitch: you and mikasa are bi _

_ sad one: fine _

\-------------------------------------------------------

_ “No breaks Annie, push yourself!” Annie had just finished her 3-mile run and was continuously practicing her kicks with her equipment. She was mentally and physically exhausted, all she wanted to do now was lay down on her bed and eat donuts.  _

_ In harsh times like these, she would always wonder if other 11-year-olds go through what she endures daily.  _

_ She found herself slacking to catch a break for a second, “Annie! You’re not allowed to stop!” _

_ ‘But I want to stop, I don’t want to do this. Why am I still doing this? Why can’t I just say no?’ _

_ Even though Annie was oblivious to it, a few tears started to roll down her cheek, “Stop, stop stop, STOP.” _

“STOP.” 

Annie shot up from her bed. She turned to her nightstand to check the time,  _ ‘Great it’s only half two in the morning.’ _

Ever since her training had started, Annie would constantly get nightmares. It would either be from her mom or her harsh training. When she did get a nightmare about her training, it would always replay the mornings she would pass out from exhaustion. Since it's been a few years since then, she found those dreams normal and a regular part of her life.

She had training in a couple of hours since it was only 2 in the morning, so she decided to stay up, concluding that she can’t get any more rest for the night. She picked up her phone from her nightstand and checked her text messages. The first thing she noticed was five notifications from Armin at 11:06:

_ Goodnight Annie, can’t wait to see you tomorrow babe! _

_ Wait is saying babe cringe or something _

_ Should I say baby instead? _

_ No baby is so much worse _

_ You can decide, whatever makes you feel comfortable! _

Her lips twitched slightly after reading the messages, ‘Wow I really got the cutest guy ever.’

_ yeah baby is definitely a no _

_ i can work with babe though ig _

She was about to place her phone down after sending the message but she got another notification before she got the chance to. It was midnight and she wasn’t expecting Armin to answer her right away.

_ Ok then babe :)  _

_ wait wait wtf are you doing up at 2 armin _

_ Uh i'm just studying for APS, what are you doing up _

_ couldnt sleep _

_ Again??? _

_ yeah it cool though _

_ Im sry that keeps happening, you don’t have insomnia right _

_ im fine dw go study for your tests  _

_ Are u sure _

_ Yeah i'm fine _

_ Ok try to get some sleep babe ;) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: yuhyuhuyuhuyuhuyuhuhuyyuhuhuyuhuhyuhh  
> A2: Yeah we were both soooo busy with school this week so that’s why we haven’t posted. Enjoy baes *kissing face emoji

**Author's Note:**

> A1 right bitches this thing has two writers right, one american one brit, I will be using british words some of the time so don’t get it confused. heavy fucking dialogue, hange is a very gay she/they. we’ll try updating it as much as we can ig yk, do with what we have
> 
> A2 Hey you lovely whores just to let everyone know, Ymir: Lesbian Mikasa: Bisexual Historia: Lesbian Annie: Bisexual Hange: Pan and our two sus boys Reiner and Birth Control. This is my first fic like ever I don’t know what the fuck this is so yeah enjoy ig


End file.
